Is this the real life?
by AlexFA
Summary: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Like lyrics in a song, those questions haunt the young man who woke up in an unknown place and found out that his thoughts and imagination can impact the world around him. Looking for answers, he begins his journey into the unknown. How and why did he come here, as well as what does it all means?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Valley of the Dreamers, it was called once. The huge crescent-shaped mountains rose above the surrounding forest, as if trying to hide its holy grounds from the rest of the world. Deep within their solitude a large meadow of flowers and grass grew peacefully while birds spread their songs harmoniously through the valley.

Basking in the rays of the warming star, a body of young man lied soundlessly at its center and defiled its harmony.

*chirp… chirp…*

With each second, birds hammered young man's conscious back to its body.

 _"Why is there so much light on my closed eyes? And why do I feel a sensation of grass tickling my skin? Am I in a lucid dream state again?"_

With a thought in mind he slowly opened his eyes. It took some time for his eyes to adjust, but soon a stunning view welcomed him – a blue sky with shades of greyish clouds flied separately from one another, as a distant circle of light warmed up his face.

" _Quite a dream I found myself in…_ "

Lifting both of his hands, he turned, waved, made fists and relaxed them again. As he was watching all that happen, he reflected inwardly.

 _"Well… strange… I feel like in a dream… but it still looks so real… am I dead or something? Or has my skill in dream-walking gone so high that I failed to notice it before? Or has A.I taken over, and it's all just one new matrix now within my subconscious?"_

With doubting thoughts, he raised himself to a seated position and scanned his surroundings.

"The landscape is nice but… somehow, it reminds me of someplace from a specific game which I used to play. I think… yes... it reminds me of 'Rampart town's landscape from Heroes of Might and Magic 3." He mumbled.

As soon as he finished commenting, the still lingering picture in his head came to life. Before he could react, to his amazement, the surrounding terrain began to take shape of that image.

"What…?! What's going on?" he exclaimed in surprise.

He immediately tried to clear his mind and shook his head. Yet again, an amazing scene unraveled before him – everything returned to their original state.

"Such a... O-K… this supposed to happen... in a dream…"

The sudden change shocked him.

"Very well then, let's check my pain senses. Maybe that will help me to wake up."

He started with pinching his hands, then he slowly went through the whole body.

*Bah*

He slapped his cheeks and even bit hard on the skin until blood has started to drip.

"I don't feel any difference in my state of awareness… my senses are clearly the same as if I was in the real world!" he pondered silently.

"it's quite a situation, I've found myself in… this... if I'm dead then… as theological view suggests, I should have been made sense… holidays, I guess? well, anyways, through my short life, I've been accumulating more and more questions towards that view and how radical it can get. For now, I think, I'll focus on paying a close attention to my interactions with this... reality..."

He paused his speech for a moment to look around and went on, "Very well, Let's go with a flow, as some people tend to say… but… first, I need to try out this imaginary-thinking ability again… let's make that tree over there disappear and reappear."

He stood up and felt his body obeying him without any anomaly or difference. He maintained a close attention to the body, while picking a tree. His gaze stopped on a thin looking one whose long green branches swayed in the wind.

Young man focused his thought and imagination on the object and waited in anticipation. As time went by, the results came positive.

The shape of the tree began to waver and after a moment it soundlessly disappeared. He took notice of the unbelievable outcome and revealed a thin smile.

"Interesting…"

He shook and cleared his head but no change followed.

"Huh? Strange... so, judging by that first experience... I can assume that an uncompleted or not fully willed thought, imagination or memory can't be fully manifested?!" He commented silently at the astonishing discover.

"Alright let's wish it back..."

He focused on recalling the tree and shortly afterwards, just like that, the same tree appeared out of nowhere at the same spot.

 _"So… it's just like in a lucid dream. Let's check something else…"_ he said inwardly, paused and continued to speak in a voice, "How about conjuring up anything from my memories?"

He recalled images of different cars, planes and boats ranging from small fishing ones to a massive military aircraft carrier and a cruise liner.

"..."

"..."

"Strange… let's try something else like guns, phones, a computer and some other modern tech stuff," he said with a frown and continued to experiment.

"..."

As time went by, his tests have kept on giving nothing.

 _"Well, that's a bummer… the way it looks, no tech can be willed… wait… let's try something unrealistic to my world or do it differently…"_

With a different approach in mind, he tried to think of medieval and fantasy weaponry. They ranged from a small throwing ninja star to a long and heavy two double-side-bladed axe from one of the games.

Strangely enough, they all began to manifest.

*bah… bam... tzinnn…*

In front of the young man, in mid-air, various types of weaponry kept emerging out of nothingness and one after the other fell onto the ground.

"That's great, so, I CAN conjure up something after all!"

Looking at the satisfying results, he nodded and cleared the mess.

As time went by, he slowly began to understand, to some extent, the odd limitations to his ability.

*woosh*

A gust of wind blew out by a sudden appearance of two huge creatures.

"I willed dragons!" he shouted in surprise.

Two totally different red dragons stood silently before him.

Like statues, they looked straight into the distance with their unfocused eyes. The left one, in shape of a western style, was a copy of the villain from under the mountain, a movie version of the J.R.R. Tolkien's book. The right one took shape of the Chinese style one, as the summoner saw it being portrayed in their culture.

"Hm... it's quite certain that fantasy like stuff can be made real. What sets the rules? am I missing something? Is my memory a limitation of some sort?" He stared at giant beasts and reflected.

"If I visualize something completely new from what I remember or know… will I it appear?" he mused over a newfound theory before removing the two creatures.

"And now, let's get on with the show!" he announced excitedly and took a step forward.

*woosh*

A gust of wind blew over the valley and a slightly uncomfortable feeling spread throughout his body. Moving his gaze downwards, he finally realized a shortage of wardrobe.

"… Wait… All this time... I somehow failed to notice that I was wearing only underpants?!" he looked stunned for a moment and added, "Prior to my awakening … I'm sure I wore exactly the same ones…"

Being so deeply engrossed in both the surrounding world and the new ability that it made him overlook his nakedness.

"Let's try envisioning myself in some cool looking fantasy combat suit! Of-course it must be like a trench-coat! If all this…", he paused, swept the area and continued, "is a dream after all… then why not enjoy it to the fullest?" he smiled and began crafting.

Moments later, out of nowhere, a black cotton cargo pants silently appeared and strapped tight to his legs. He raised them, one by one, to check how it feels.

" _Good... very comfortable_. _OK, now for the shoes..._ "

With a specific thought in mind, the next instant, a pair of sneaker-like black-bluish boots emerged and bound his pants inside themselves.

"Looks good and no restriction to my movement." he said, while taking a short walk which ended with an up-and-down jump.

Moving on, he focused on his upper body.

Soon enough, a black-blueish shirt with black vest on top slowly came into view. In the end, he made some small adjustments to vest itself by giving its collar a 'v' shape and dyeing it brightly white.

Finally, he focused on his trench-coat idea which then transformed his vest to look more like one in the same black and blue color.

"Damn, I look cool! That's some make a devil cry and run for his money sight!" he voiced his happy thought to an empty space and added, "And now, how about giving myself a different look? Also… how about a supernatural ability of some type…? But, before all that, let's start with creating a pond for my tests!"

The more he concentrated on the ground, the wider his smile grew.

*sssshhhh…*

Soon afterwards, a two-meter hill rose up from the ground and a small water gazer erupted out of its tip.

Meanwhile, the 'cool' looking fellow kept controlling the hill's base until a wide crescent pool was formed.

" _Good!_ "

As he expected, everything obeyed his whim perfectly.

He looked at the reflection inside the pool and proceeded to tweak his appearance.

The front hair got shortened and went backwards, while some of it stayed at the front and made a slight arc to the right.

In a mid-time, on the sides, his hair grew a little longer and went back behind the ears fusing in a slightly chaotic manner.

"Cool! Now, Let's pick a color!"

He chose a brightly white color which in return made him stand-out even more.

"A-amazing...!"

He instantly became speechless by the reflection inside the water.

A young man with a bright white hair and cyan eyes in a cosplay like clothes stared silently at him.

"Amazing surgery… ha-ha! I'm totally different and my look is so unrealistic to my 'real world'... ha-ha!" he shouted in admiration.

Looking back at the pond, he dwelt on what powers he should try giving himself.

"Well… let's not bit around the bush and start with water manipulation."

He raised his right hand above the water and spread his fingers. Instantly, the water reacted and began to rise, bit by bit, taking all kinds of forms and shapes.

 _"Very peculiar sight… I bet I can do that with all other known to me elements... hm... I have no idea what this place or world holds… but... I do feel pretty omnipotent here… still, it begs a question, what's the catch?"_ he thought and said, "No matter how absolute my power seem to be, the weakness always lies within its user! Which applies, I'll have to be careful with my decisions!"

He removed the pond and took another look around him.

"Let's head out and face my tribulations!" he said optimistically and began walking towards the forest which extended out into the gap between two huge mountains.

"Almost forgot!"

He stopped in his tracks and slapped his forehead.

"I should give myself a sensory ability, that way it'll be easier to navigate and spot dangers!"

He spent some time figuring out how to correctly formulate his vision and began testing.

*kacha… voosh..bah.. THrarh… chirp... 'ahah' 'Le'theril des...' sigh… 'EEEAHH' schlik… schlik..*

Many strange loud noises came and filled young man's mind.

Some were metal on metal, others resembled a conversation in unknown language. There were also animal voices and even cries of a baby.

All these new sensations made him close his ears with hands.

"Ahh…! So much information in one go, it's overwhelming! Let me limit it a little…" he cried loudly.

He spent some time on tinkering with his perception until he managed to reduce its range down to about 5 km zone.

 _"Ok, that shall do it! It's time to roll out!"_ He told himself inwardly and began walking away.

Walking for about an hour, one thought kept bugging him – " _traveling by foot is too slow! I have to speed up or it will take ages for me to get out of this huge forest!_ "

The lonely white-haired figure strolled silently through the forest, while admiring the scenery with enormously tall trees. They marched high off into the sky which made light struggle to shine through their dense vegetation.

"Wow! They're S-O-O-O tall! The small ones, I guess, are about a three-story building while the taller ones might be at least at a ten!"

After another hour, he began to pick up strange roaring sounds which came from behind the mountain on his right.

"What are those strange noises?! I've never heard anything so bizarre and loud in my life!", he said and glanced at the sound's direction.

"Before I make something stupid… it'd be wise and handy to have a through-terrain vision… as my perception can't give me a full picture of the scene."

He kept his eyes open, while focusing on the said direction, with one thought in mind – to visually pierce through the mountain without its physical removal.

*Agh! Raghh! Voosh… *

"Dragons! Real, DAMN DRAGONS!" he almost shouted in excitement and a stunned expression appeared on his face, as if his previous summoning of their kind didn't happen at all.

An originally obstructed vision revealed a beautiful and large valley with huge sword-shaped mountains.

From his point of view, it looked like there was a hole in front of him which moved in accordance with his sight.

*Sh..voom.. ahrahhh*

Here and there, he could see lots of nests and caves carved deep into the solid and rocky terrain.

The young man stared with fascination as some of those beasts took flight and shook the nearby overgrowth, while others tackled with each other or as it seemed to him danced in aggressive manner. Also, he noticed a small group which fought one another, as if trying to determine which one was the leader and the dominant one.

"Fifty dragons! And they all have a western style look!" he said after a full sweep.

"I see… some bronze… couple of golden… two emeralds… and rest are deep brown… what a captivating scene this is! Now, I have something extraordinary to tell… well… that is if I ever wake up!" the man commented excitedly at the rare sight.

A while later, he smiled and as his eyes carved the scenery deep into his memory, he averted them back onto the road and continued moving on. Journeying through the forest, he has started to feel an increasing amount of strain on his eyes, as more and more signs of light began to sneak through the trees' green ceiling. His supernatural ability managed to solve the light issue and comfort him a little, but not matter how hard he tried, he couldn't resolve hunger.

*Uhhrrh…*

 _"With each passing minute, I'm starting to feel more and more hungry and a little thirsty. Moreover, I can't do anything about it… not good… "_

He brooded on the plan, but belly's sounds kept meddling with his ideas.

 _"Well, that's strange… so, I can will things_ _into_ _be_ _ing_ _, but I can't make myself feel full?!"_ He thought over a strange situation.

"Wait… THIS…! IT CAN'T BE?! This might NOT be a dream anymore!" He said through a shocking revelation.

"…"

"O...K…then, panicking won't make it better. I must stay calm and analyze the situation rationally. I believe summoning food and water, like those others stuff I did beforehand, should be possible… the 'old way', eh?! Talk about being almighty…" he sighed and halted his movement.

First, he pictured a wooden table with a build-in long wooden bench. To cover it, he summoned a red-white sheet with a squire pattern on it. Next, he produced plates with his all-time favorite grilled and crunchy dishes – salmon fillets, chicken breasts and very thin beef steaks like carpaccio. Following those delicacies, he imagined different salads – some with thin sliced tomatoes, cucumbers, round sliced leek and shallot, while others were filled with roundly chopped radish, thin sliced basil and lettuce. In addition, he willed a plate full of boiled potatoes which were sliced into small chunks and mixed with fennel, parsley and garlic. After that, he conjured up two goblets and two carafes – one with water and one with a black muscat wine from his favorite winery called Massandra*.

*chirp chirp*

*tuk tuk*

*ahu ahu*

"Now this is a scene to remember… I'm sitting below these magnificent trees, eating like at home while listening to the nature."

Staring at the fantastic scene he spoke with an excited tone before he dug into the food.

Not even fifteen minutes have passed, before he managed to gulp down all of it and said, "Ah… It really is, as I heard some say, ' _food tastes the best in the wild!'_ "

Finishing both the dinner and admiring the peaceful scenery, he stood up, removed the comfortable place, and pondered on how he should speed himself up.

"Regular walking is too slow; I should come up with some kind of a fast movement technique…"

"..."

"Damn it!"

Unbelievable, but envisioning a non-teleporting movement was quite a challenge for him. As he tried to visualize moving forward, he tended to vanish from his spot and immediately reappear at the place where he laid his eyes on.

After mumbling something incoherent, he continued to experiment.

"Now, that won't do! Teleporting, seems easy for me, unlike just literally moving fast by foot. Let me change how I view this. It looks like coming up with a completely new stuff and giving myself superpowers isn't as easy as I envisioned."

He became annoyed by an unexpected result but didn't give up.

"Let's try willing a technique from my memories. I got lots to choose from such as: games, tv series, anime or fantasy stories. So far, those ideas came into fruition."

His first thought was of DC Universe's hero and his special ability, but then, he put that thought a side and went to look into other techniques from stories, novels, etc.

 _"Alright, I've remembered some cool one from anime! However... they all have one thing in common and that's chi, chakra or some type of energy_ _which_ _power_ _s_ _them_ _."_

He closed his eyes and focused hard on the endeavor.

Little by little, his body has begun filling up with ethereal and powerful force. Sensing the change, he pictured his whole body becoming a reservoir for it, while he built an inner world to host it inside the body. That tiny space began to grow into a large and bottomless pit, slowly resembling a galaxy, no! a universe!

Opening his eyes, he immediately noticed a very strong and transparent steam emitting from his body. It was like an invisible flame trying to melt the surrounding space.

"Now, I should prepare for anything, well, as much as I can. Through, some say that the best defense is an offense… however, there're times when it fails. Therefore, I must have a barrier which can protect me, if not all the time, at least most of it."

Shortly afterwards, the young man concentrated on his body and visualized a stable and autonomous protective field around himself – nullifying all physical contacts and all elemental or energy-based threats to the body.

"Hm… I can feel it! There is something invisible around me like a bubble… I guess it's good enough for now, I'll test it later. Next, to avoid unnecessary trouble, I'll have to conceal this radiating energy. It's so strong that it actually began to distort space! I really don't want to be feared and called by ignorant people either as 'The Freak', 'Monster or '… Strange…'"

He stopped amidst his sentence and recalled something.

"Wait… actually…the last choice would be nice, if there was a doctor occupation in this world," he spoke silently and finished with a tone full of anticipation.

When he was done stabilizing his inner energy, the steaming aura gave off a quick dim light, before it faded out of sight.

Feeling his new self, a sense of invincibility spread through him. That new source of energy produced a boundless strength which begun clouding his objective view.

He's spent an hour perfecting the aspects of his energy - flow, defensive field and capacity; until he felt ready enough for an adventure.

"And now for some fun stuff! As of now, I have an energy flowing through my body. So, surely, I can use it to enhance my physical strength and speed. OK… I remember having a thought about certain set of techniques. Hm…right… there was a fast movement one for a close combat and another one for closing gaps and a distance traveling. I think… It'd be better to combine them and only make adjustments according to the situation at hand."

The young man finished talking with trees and went back to visualize. Soon enough, he ended his meditative state and rose up to test it.

*boom boom*

The second he used his energy, he thrusted himself forward, and a sonic boom echoed throughout the forest and mountains.

*voosh...*

*katcha…*

*ahu-ahu...*

Each step kept on producing wind currents, which cut and sliced his surroundings with a sharp sound, forcing birds and animals to run away.

*kheieh…*

An army of cosplayers with their inventor stopped abruptly and unlike their leader dispersed after a brief moment.

The almighty one turned back an witnessed a horrible scene - previously a perfectly fine forest, here and there was torn and blown apart.

"Did... did I do all these?! Just by moving at such a high speed?" he cried in alarm while trying to process what just happened.

 _"So… physics do apply here, hm, that's good to know… I guess, I must adopt that fast-moving hero's anti-destructive protection on my movement, if I intend to walk that fast…"_

The man undid all his cruelty to the nature and altered the skill. Afterwards, he rechecked all he had made, and it was good.

In the gist of the progress, he lost sense of time. Forest's illumination has started to diminish, while a particular star began its journey towards horizon.

Looking at the direction to move on, he willed and guided his inner energy through the body. Feeling ready, he applied the newly developed ability. The reworked version was not only fast, but also undestructive to his surroundings.

"Damn, I'm fast!"

He thought he was flying, as his movements left only blurs behind.

The darkness has started to fall and consume the forest. Trees became less and less visible with each passing minute. Noticing the change, the white-haired fellow figured out that a clear night-vision would be necessary and quickly added it to his collection.

Reclaiming a clear sight of his surroundings, he continued to move further and closer to a small shimmering light. That fiery dot kept growing bigger and bigger, and as he came closer, it finally took shape of a flame.

While slowing down his pace, he sensed a total of five humanoid figures in its vicinity. Narrowing down their positions, he spotted that only four were present at the campfire.

 _"At last! There are people inside these woods whom I can question!"_

Finally, he felt not alone in this bizarre place.

 _"So, how should I proceed? What a tricky situation… a stranger suddenly popping out_ _of nowhere_ _… not to mention in a dark forest…_ _and for_ _what? just to say – 'Hello?_ _Can you explain, where am I?_ _', It's for certain, they'll think that I'm an enemy_ _or something_ _!"_

Although, he was in a predicament on how he should do it as smoothly and delicately as possible, he took a step and made his choice.

* * *

*Massandra – Winery located at urban-type settlement in the Yalta Municipality in Crimea, its known for its viniculture and production of dessert/more of a sweet type ones and fortified wines.


	2. Chapter 1 - First impressions

**1**

In the depths of a dark forest, a small source of light illuminated the surrounding trees and the figures of five man, whose shadows danced to its music on the nearby trees.

"Le'theril, este jailen doherie?" a voice full of expectations came out of a hungry young man in a brown hooded leather jerkin, whose short-cropped dark-green hair and long-thin ears popped out of his hood. His light-green eyes were staring at the open pot, as he waited eagerly for the cook to serve.

The gold haired elf in a dark traveling robes held a wooden ladle in right hand and stirred his craft with a slightly annoyed expression on his face – It was the tenth time that this question was uttered in the last couple of minutes and he tried his best to ignore him. Not minding the nuisance on his left, Le'theril kept tossing the last bits of ingredients inside the tin pot, which hanged on an iron rod supported by two sturdy wooden planks.

"Fey'neil, Li jeste este nios, vole doherie!", Le'theril barked without even looking at the hungry elf.

*Schlik… schlik… schlik…*

Light metal sounds have begun to reach their side from behind.

Sitting on a big root collar, an elf sharpened his dagger. On his left, a trusty azure long-sword leaned on the same root and waited for its turn. Most of his face was hidden behind a hooded robe, and only his bright orange eyes were visible from underneath. He engrossed himself, as much as he could, at the deed which averted his attention from the cook and his annoyance. Nevertheless, he didn't ignore it completely as his sense were focused on the surrounding dark forest.

Meanwhile, on his right, between two large root collars, another elf was leaning on the trunk with eyes tightly closed. His whole body was covered by a green cape, made of leaves, while only his hair, in a mixture of silver and dark orange, pocked out of it.

" _Hm… let's wait for the fifth? Nah… so far, I've become confident enough in my speed and my senses. Throwing weapons_ _?_ _S_ _hooting arrows_ _?_ _They're_ _too slow before my perception and movement. Let's just keep attention on their behavior and emotions_!"

After an inner discussion, the peeper materialized a thin twig into his hand and stepped silently towards the camp.

*crunch…*

A wood breaking sounds filled elves' ears. Both elves, who stood by the bonfire, straightened themselves and unsheathed their thin-and-slightly curved swords, before turning rapidly towards the sound. The seated elf, tapped three times on the root with a grinding stone in his right hand, released it and immediately switched hands with a dagger. Next, with his left, he grabbed the leaning sword and stood up in a combat stance. The tension drastically increased with the arrival of a stranger, who stood at the entrance to their camp and assessed them silently with his turquoise eyes.

*Feeeooou…*

Cutting through the air, a dagger zipped past between the two elves by the fire, as it rushed towards the intruder. However, what the three elves saw next shocked them - the dagger flew through the body effortlessly and disappeared into the night. From the perspective of the attacked one – he sensed that the situation was about to break loose but before he could cool it down, a flying object came into his sensory field. " _Here we go…_ " he commented silently and unleashed a bit of his energy. 4547723 His move was so fast that the elves failed to notice when he side-stepped and return back to his previous spot. Noticing that his attack failed to hurt the stranger, the orange eyed elf didn't wait and made his next move. Switching his sword style to a blade facing his back, he concentrated and jumped with a quick body-spinning motion, leaving the leaves, dust and wooden debris flying around. " _Whoa! Nice acrobatics!"_ The quick movement and attack style impressed deeply that stranger, as he stood rooted in place and admired it like a scene from a movie. Elf finished his move and finally appeared in front of him in mid-air. Just as the blade made contact with an enemy, it gave off a bright shine and a wide arc of slicing blue energy came crushing onto the intruder.

*suu...bam…*

Coming back to his senses, he quickly used his energy and together with the blast disappeared from elves' sight.

The attacker landed on his feet, and immediately made a quick back-somersault towards the two at the bonfire.

Soon, all three stood motionless, peering into the dark woods for signs of a movement.

"Gael'dyr! Teo vaar?" Le'theril ask worriedly and looked at the place where a hole had formed.

"Oethy! Li gesti, Teo gael!" replied Gael'dyr, as he kept his guard up while scanned the woods.

At that time, behind one of the large trees, a particular man stood silently and watched the battle-ready elves with his through-terrain vision.

" _Nice try, genius!_ " he scolded himself, as he tried to calm down after experiencing a very real sensation of 'life-and-death' situation for the first time in his life.

 _"_ _What a s_ _trange language, th_ _ey_ _speak. If I judge them according to their build or more_ _precisely_ _their ears… I guess, they fall under_ _Elf category_ _, as in fantasy stories"_ , he mused on the acquired first impression, paused and continued, _"Hm… so… how can I possible make myself understand their language? So far, everything I focused on and willed came true…"_

He began telling himself, again and again, _" I_ _understand_ _your elvish language! I understand your elvish language! And now I can speak it!"_

He made this thought flow through his mind, as he added his inner energy to the mix. Afterwards, he mentally spoke the same words that he'd heard some time ago.

 _"Gael'dyr…Teo vaar.. Oethy Li gesti teo gael… Living-wind...he…death... no… I… sure… he… lives… YES, I understood them! But… that Living_ _-_ _wind word… I guess, It's an elvish name_ _,_ _otherwise it serves no point in that sentence, unless that other elf was surprised by_ _his companion's_ _attack…"_

Grinning at his unexpected success, he went through the newly acquired information, _"_ _Ancient High-born Elf language, west clan's dialect…"_

He paused for a moment while his eyes danced from left to right.

 _"What the… they have d-dialects? Does it mean that there are actually multiple High-born elvish groups, and each got their own pronunciation and the way they talk? Well, alright, it's good to know that there're varieties… It'd be useful to keep that in mind. If I happen to meet or sneak into the eastern speaking ones, it can help me to blend in."_

Just as he resolved his worries, a sense of blade came from the back.

*woosh*

A sword sliced an empty air where second ago a young man stood.

Materializing by his intruder's side, the young man spoke loudly enough for only his companion to hear, "Please, Steady your weapon! I mean you no harm brother! Let's just talk with harmony and the wild nature can wait."

Even in a dim lit forest where only a gleam speck of light illuminating their spot, the young man could still see his newcomer. He saw a male elf in a dark long tight robe and with a deep amber-red long hair falling down on his shoulders. His deep scarlet eyes, which young man swore, sparked a little in the night were looking at him, like to daggers ready to stab at any given moment.

"You… you can speak my language? Who are you and what's your business in our territory, intruder? Speak up!" the elf barked loudly.

"Vaar'dyr? Did you find the enemy?!" Gael'dyr shouted in the direction from which he heard his brother.

"He looks like one to me, Gael'dyr. By the azure star! The nature brought us a Dark Elven scout into our forest! He says, he wants to talk 'with harmony'."

An answer followed by a smirk arrived from the same direction.

Hearing a 'Dark Elven' race name, the group charged towards the sound at full speed.

*tah.. tah.. tah..*

The elves landed beside Vaar'dyr and immediately surrounded the enemy.

Le'theril had a flipped sword in his right hand, while on the wrist of his left one – a compact hand-crossbow was ready to shoot an arrow. Beside him, Fey'neil stood with two short swords in his hands, and like his friend, one blade was reversed while the other one faced normally forward.

As soon as Gael'dyr arrived at Vaar'dyr's side, he switched to inverted-sword stance with his azure sword in his left and a new flipped dagger in his right.

"You said, you will talk dark elf! but still… I've yet to hear your voice! You should know that my patience is limited to trespassers and especially to those of your twisted kind!" said Vaar'dyr with a serious tone in his voice, while stretching his dark sword which, as soon as light shined upon, revealed to be deeply red with a barely seen glow to it.

For a second, the young man got confused and thought to himself – " _As human as_ _I_ _could possibly be, why would they call_ _me_ _a '_ _D_ _ark_ _E_ _lf'?_ _"_

The next moment an answer came to mind and he spoke hurriedly.

"Well… I-I don't want to anger you in anyway or wish to bring harm upon you… My name is… Rai… and please don't call me 'Dark elf', I'm a human! See, my ears are exactly the same as my kin's. As to answer your question… I'm as clueless as you're about my presence here. In this friendly environment, that is." He paused, surveyed the group and added, "All I remember is waking up and lying on an open field of grass in some distant valley… then, I managed to escape from that place and by walking through this forest I arrived at your camp. That's the whole story. And by the way, if my hair gave you an assumption about me being your sworn enemy, then I'd be more than happy to prove you how wrong you're…"

Four elves exchanged confused looks with one another.

Vaar'dyr was first to respond with a commanding tone, "Quite a story you have there… 'outsider', but my senses are telling me that you speak truthfully. However, that speech of your… Is a bit unusual to my ears, to say the least. Who taught you that odd way? No matter, Now! Slowly stand a side of the tree and walk with us to the camp. Don't try playing with me!"

Rai silently obeyed and started walking slowly towards the camp.

The four companions kept close watch and from time to time scanned the area just to be safe. Upon entering their camp, he made his way towards the bonfire and sat down.

Meanwhile, the lonely sleeping elf threw off his cover, revealing a sword in his right hand and wearing a silver vest jerkin and an olive traveling coat. Rai quickly stood up and thought - ' _what is that elf going to do next?'_

The risen one observed his brethren and walked calmly towards his target.

"So, he claims to be a human, with this strange appearance and those unusual clothes. Did you consider that he might be a half blood? I heard stories from the 'pardoned ones' about those abominations! Generally, they're offsprings, from an act of rape on our people, from those despicable and wicked humans! That could partly explain, as to why he is able to understand and speak our language! Not to mention that he might be a spy!" he said in a frightening tone.

That elf arrived at Rai's side and stood at the hand distance, while measuring him with his gaze. Finally, elf made up his mind and spoke, "I heard you say that you lost your memory and have no recollection of how you got here?"

Rai kept his eyes on that elf and replied calmly, "Yes, that's what I said. I really don't know, how I got here or what kind of place this is… You're my saviors in some sense... Because here, in all this dark forest, you're the only people I could find… I had a feeling that you're going to attack me, but for me getting answers is more valuable. I don't want to be kept in the dark, when there is a chance for me to see a speck of light."

That silvery-dark orange haired elf raised a brow at human's speech and turned to face Gael'dyr, who stood at his left on the other side of a bonfire.

"Gael'dyr, with our current situation, I'll stay with the rest and guard that human, you should go on a patrol."

The hooded elf with azure sword nodded and walked away, saying, "Soal'dyr don't be too relaxed. He has some odd skills at his disposal, so be careful!"

Soal'dyr turned back facing Rai and said, "Your arrival is like a nature's grace. I don't know, what are your real motives half-breed, but I'll not allow you to harm my brethren!"

Hearing Soal'dyr's words, Rai slowly set on the ground and said, "Not that I really care… but you can try calling me by my name and I said that I don't wish to harm you. Still, I can… not… make you… believe me… well, I can guess my presence is going to be a nightmare for you all. At least, please, don't make a prisoner out of me… If you have questions, I'll try answering to my best ability… but first… Can any of you tell me, at last, where am I and what's the name of this world?"

Following human's odd question but somewhat honest behavior, the elves exchanged looks with one another and began sheathing their weapons.

Le'theril returned to check on the food, Fey'neil sat at his side, while Vaar'dyr sat next to Rai and looked at him.

"I'll give you a basic information, which I guess even outsiders know by now. You're inside O-U-R elven territory called 'Veilyn's Forest' and we're very close to our kin's sacred…ground...That is all you need to know about this place!" he said.

"…Sure, ok, but what's the name of this world or continent? And who rules this world, place or… well, just give me as much information as possible! I told you, I can't remember anything," Rai spoke anxiously.

Looking skeptically at him, Vaar'dyr continued, "World? This is a new word for me… on the other hand, the continent, it's called 'Gael'dalor' by our race, but it might have a different name in human tongue… as for rules, there are many races scattered across the land in tribes or just hiding from everyone. However, the dominant races on the surface are: US E-L-V-E-S! Then, there are Humans, Dwarfs with Gnomes, and the Wild-Ones."

Vaar'dyr paused recalling the history and said," As for below the land… there are four ancient kingdoms, which are known to me from my elders. They're Dark Elves, the Twisted ones, Foul spawn and Yuvei. Those above the surface are considered to be on par, more or less with one another. However, unlike them, our race will outlive their demise! As for underground ones… we don't know much about their situation… because it's been hundred years since we heard or saw one of them. The only ones, which we heard of, were a Dark Elven tribe, who had some skirmishes within the dwarven kingdom's tunnels. All in all, it is a vast land, with a great sea surrounding it from both sides. Our territories lie in the most north-western part of the realm very close to the great sea. There, in a grand and secluded valley, stands our holy city Voi'dalor."

"Hm…", he paused again.

"Now… about Human race… there used to be a large kingdom at the northern parts of the continent, close to the sea, from the center of Gael'dalor, but through the past two hundred years, they'd spread, like a poison across the land, plundering and harming all sources of life which we try to preserve. But, unlike them, Dwarfs and Gnomes has never left their kingdom, which is at the most north-eastern side of the realm. Their city stands both outside and inside the white mountains. As for the 'Wild-Ones', they are a bunch of blood-mongers and practitioners of a vile blood rituals, or so I heard. They live in their desolate and open plains, south of the center of the land. If I remember it correctly, they also had a city by the sea, somewhere in the south or at least that's what our elders mentioned to me once."

Vaar'dyr finished talking, and Le'theril gave him a bowl with stew and a wooden spoon.

Rai has listened attentively to the explanation and replied, "So, you call this continent a Living-Star? Judging by your words, it is a very large one… What about those underground dwellers? Where are the entrances…. to …"

"Why do you want to know this secret?", Soal'dyr cut Rai's question loudly.

"Oh… I'm sorry, if it's a secret, then, forget it. There is no need for clamoring. If I knew that from the start, I'd not ask you that", Rai said calmly.

"Soal'dyr, there is really no need to shout at him", Fey'neil intervened.

He filled another bowl in his hand, passed it to Soal'dyr and glanced at the unwelcomed guest.

"Are you hungry? We still have some food left… I don't want humans to think that we're some barbaric race that don't even provide a basic hospitality to their kin".

"It's ok, I'm oddly not… however, if you excuse me, my body would really like to get some druid's sleep right now", Rai said, as he looked around for a comfortable lying spot.

Spotting a good spot where Soal'dyr lean on, he made his way towards it, then sat and leaned on the roots, before he finally shut his eyes.

Elven group remained silent and vigilant, as they kept their eyes on him.

 _"What a day it was! So far, no matter how much I try_ _to_ _delud_ _e_ _myself… It looks like a separate reality of its own. With my ability forc_ _ing_ _them do_ _an_ _ything I_ _want, it_ _would be easy… But! I have no idea, how it's going to affect them afterwards_ _.._ _. What if my intervention can leave a mark of some kind, which_ _could_ _be traced, somehow, back to me…? For now, I'm an anomaly in this place. Tomorrow, I'll have to ask them about, whether this world has magic and how common it's. Also… I'll need to ask about, what Gods do they_ _and_ _other races worship, and if_ _there_ _have_ _been any prophecies of late?"_ Rai thought inwardly, as he succumbed to the slumber.

Morning light swept through horizon and lit up Rai's body. He lied there consciously, while coming up with a new dellusion to an old problem.

 _"It was all just one long lucid dream, no more!",_ he told himself.

Nonetheless, the reality mocked his foolish attempt, as a familiar voice came drilling his ears.

"Hey Half-bred! It's time for us to get you out of our territory!", Soal'dyr shouted.

 _"… Oh common!"_

Just as Rai tried moving his body, he was met with a sharp pain from the back.

 _"…Leaning for so long on an uncomfortable terrain and not on my soft bed, sure is nice…"_ _,_ he thought regrettably.

"…O… uh-kh… K-e-y, just give me some time to stretch my back and wipe my eyes…", He replied, while yawning.

As Le'theril put away his cooking gear, other elves quickly disposed of the bonfire's ashes and prepared their equipment for the road. Soon all elves were standing with their swords unsheathed and wearing a leather larp traveling bags on their back.

"Don't hug the grass for too long! We have a large distance to cover, until we reach our land's borders", said an especially grumpy elf leader.

Through all his preparations, and until he walked up to their side, Rai sensed elvish gazes on him.

Soal'dyr waited for Rai to come close and then addressed the group.

"We're a bit late from our 'usual schedule'. We must pick up the pace and start running. Our traveling formation will be as following – Head is Vaar'dyr, Short Neck is Gael'dyr, after them Half-breed as Body with Fey'neil as Left Arm and Le'theril as Right Arm, and I'll be the Long Tail. Alright let's get moving!".

"Thanks for the explanation…I understood…" a sarcastic tone came over from their new companion.

Rai stared as they all grouped up and took his position in the middle. Seeing that they were ready to go, Soal'dyr nodded at Vaar'dyr and the latter took off. After waiting for his brother to get some distance, Gael'dyr followed. Next, it was Rai's, Le'theril's and Fey'neil's turn. In the end, only Soal'dyr remained standing. He scanned the peaceful forest for couple of minutes before joining the rest.

*tap tap tap*

As time went by, elves became more and more impressed by human's ability to keep up with their fast pace but said nothing.

Running silently for about ten minutes, Rai pivoted his head towards Le'theril.

"Hey, you're called Le'theril right? Please, can you tell me something? Does your realm have magic users? I mean, people who can manipulate nature and bend it to their will? If yes, are they common or rare, among the races?"

Le'theril glanced at his speaker with an amused expression on his face and replied, "Human, you keep adding some strange words to your speech… 'Magic', you said? I guess, your people have odd names for everything… I should tell you, unlike the language you used to, ours is spoken a little differently. Nonetheless, yes… there are those 'Magic' users. Our race calls them Alhorai – 'AL' for inner, 'HO' for possessing or acquiring and 'RAI', as your name, means light. In our race, only one in a three is born as one. As for humans', Elders told us, it's quite rare. I heard, it used to be one in a seven but now it's at least one in a tenth. For both dwarfs and gnomes, it tends to differ… they're a unique case and those who tend to possess the holy energy, they tend to be possessed or poisoned by it. In rare cases they are able to stabilize the destructive power… though, I heard only legends about those unique ones."

"And what about those… 'w-i-ld on-es'?" Rai asked, uncertain of how he should pronounce the strange race's name.

"Regarding those, they're called 'Wild-Ones'… all we elves know is that their abilities require blood rituals to power their Alhorais. That's all I know human".

Rai took a moment of silence, in which he finished digesting acquired information and thought, _"So… I'll need to keep a low profile in some places and try to not use magic skills_ _."_

Ending his inner conversation, he said, "Thank you! I have two more questions to ask of you. First, are there gods ruling this realm? Second, do you perhaps know of any new or unfulfilled prophecy, which came up of late?"

Hearing his question about the gods, Le'theril shot him a look, which said 'are you an idiot? That's something that anyone knows or heard' and answered.

"Hm…About prophecies… no, not really. There haven't been any unfulfilled ones for thousands of years. As for Gods, we elves worship our creator the Holy Paragon of Nature and Life, called 'Gael'Rahar '. Unlike us, humans have had lots of gods through the years, I don't know their names and I doubt that humans still worship them. Dwarves and Gnomes have always had their Blazing Titan as a god, called Ul'Sur, who according to their legend - shaped them in a humanoid image, as he saw them being the most adaptable of the races. What's more, he added minerals, from the deep under, to make their bodies sturdier and resilient to high temperatures. Now, concerning the 'Wild-Ones', they don't have a god… or so I heard. what they worship is 'Death' in a form of a dark and all life consuming energy, as they offer some of their living being in an exchange for power. Don't ask me how it's called, I wouldn't tell you, even if I knew!"

Le'theril gave his human companion a sharp look and continued, "As for underground kingdoms, I can't tell you much, except for the dark elves. According to our race's legend, there was once a powerful elven female Alhorai by the name Shaylen. It's said, she found a way to breakthrough the shackles of mortality…but… in order to do that… she had to sacrifice many of our people, before succeeding in her ascendace to godhood. At some point, after her ascension, she gave birth to four children - two girls and two boys. They looked a lot paler and their energy differed from ours. Over the ages, they spawned more and more of their kind, and eventually became known as the Dark Elven race. Our Royal-Court fought Shaylen, and as the legend says, trapped her inside an abyssal realm where she resides to this day." Le'theril frowned, as he finished talking with an angry tone.

Rai looked at him and replied calmly, "What a tragic chapter in your people's history, it must have been... Even through, I'm a human… I can tell you that there will always be people like her, no matter which appearance they choose to take. At some point, they all succumb to temptations of their idealistic views, as they come up with logical explanations to justify their decisions. By doing so, and with a believe that it's the TRUTH or the right way, it leads them down on the path towards the darkness."

Rai paused and before he went on, Le'theril gave him a silent side glance.

"Those people follow their own self invented principles and morals, while it slowly eats away their personality and muddles their previously clear view. When the transformation is complete, it's almost futile to convince or prove them being wrong, without the use of force..."

"Things such as: power, money, food or even a believe that their god is the right one – they're only tools at their disposal, to push their truth on others. One must never neglect to have a little bit of doubt and flexibility to admit being wrong in some situations, as one strives to become as sensible as possible. Not only for the good of the others, but also for his own. I hope a day will come, when everyone in this realm puts a side their selfish ways and grievances of the past. I firmly believe that what's done is done. Now, that we know what caused the problem and where it led us, we should do our best to learn how to avoid it and make sure that it never happens again. Just imagine all the races, teaming up together for pure friendship, peace and bright future to build. No need for borders and noone wants to harm anybody in any way. All races agree together upon a common set of norms, according to which they first tolerate each other, and then live together happily and protect one another like brethren!"

"Isn't it a pretty vision, won't you agree with me? What do you think?"

Hearing Rai's worlds, Vaar'dyr and the newly arrived Soal'dyr frowned, while Gael'dyr, Fey'neil and Le'theril turned their heads and stared at him with amused expressions on their faces.

"You're too unusual for a regular human, Half-Breed. Even for a human of your age, you live in an imaginary realm of your own and you sound pretty unseasoned. This isn't a dragon-fairy world Rai; this innocence of yours is going to kill you one day. I can't picture myself or my people live happily with others races, especially dark elves and humans, not after all the gruesome deeds they've done to us since the birth of our race. Now, what you said about 'there being people like her', NO, NOT IN OUR RACE! She was an EXCEPTION! Though, she did betray the trust of her brothers and sisters… It's shocked everyone in our race, even to this day…" Soal'dyr's cold voice came from behind.

"Your words do have some wisdom in them… if we do try and forget all, what has been done to us, since thousands of years… It does sound like a wonderful dream to live in", Vaar'dyr voiced his thoughts honestly.

Contemplating a bit, Gael'dyr joined in with an awestruck tone, "If your vision is realized, our people can gain lots of benefits from the experiences of both warriors and Alhorais, who can come together and share their knowledge with one another."

"Yes, indeed. We could all benefit from such an exchange and also make sure that nature stays undefiled", said Le'theril with a voice full of expectation.

Rai felt a little happy inside, thinking that his view was met with some positive comments from an open minded people. He continued listening, while elves kept talking among themselves, as little by little they arrived at their destination.

Through their journey, and with ten-minute stops in between, they became less threatened by human's presence and more friendly. Slowly the surrounding landscape has started to change. Rai noticed that trees around him began to decrease in size and looked more like an ordinary ones – thinner and only about two story tops. Shortly afterwards, they began to see a glimpse of the forest's edge. They slowed down and started to walk towards the unveiling view. With a steady pace, they arrived at the hill, leaving a deep forest behind.

Rai walked to the hill's summit and stood there admiring the unraveled scenery. Mountains, with a large ridge in between, extended onto a horizon. There on their steep sides, vegetation in a mix of green and yellow swayed in the wind.

"We arrived at the south border to our lands. This is where we part strange human by the name Rai. I hope, if we ever cross again, it wouldn't be in battle. I want you to receive some of our rations for your journey. Also, I'd like to give you some advice… you should go straight through this ridge keeping south. According to our pardoned-one's information, there used to be a small human village. Maybe you can find someone with a map of the land at that place", said Soal'dyr with a calm voice.

It was past noon, when they arrived at the hill. Even though they were standing on the highest open point, there was no wind at the current moment. A dry and warm summer weather was felt in the air. The bright white haired one stood and admired the beautiful view, as he swept his eyes across the landscape.

Here and there, on mountains and in the valley beyond, there were seas of gold, ruby and emerald flora shining at the past midday star. Young man felt that the time to part has finally arrived. He turned around to face the elven group and walked to their side. He approached the previously grumpy leader of the group and rose his right hand with an open palm.

Elves looked puzzled, at his behavior.

"I'd like to shake hands with you. It's an expression of thanks, respect, greetings and goodbye in my culture. We humans tend to do so a lot", said Rai and smiled.

"… You're the first human, of all I've ever heard or met, who is as interesting as you're…", replied Soal'dyr.

For a while the elf stood silently, looking deeply into Rai's eyes, before he began to slowly stretch out his hand towards the risen one. Just as their hands were about to meet, Rai took a step forward and grabbed tightly Soal'dyr's forearm.

"And this is an expression of brotherhood, kinship and also a deep respect to the one before him", Rai said and went on, "Because, I believe in my vision and therefore I WILL do my best to make it a REALITY! If I die…on my mission…so be it! I won't have any regrets…because AT LEAST I TRIED!"

Soal'dyr thought that this human is going to attack him and tried to free himself. However, as he heard those words his body trembled a little and he stared at Rai with a look full of complex emotions. Through their short interactions, he began to view him in a new light.

"Even though I see your plan as a futile one… I do hope, that you'll make an impact of some kind!", Soal'dyr replied with a hint of a smile on his lips, while grasping human's forearm.

Rai finished the ritual with all five of them, took rations from Le'theril, and smiled.

"Goodbye future brethren and thank you for enduring my presence."

Elves smiled and watched as he walked down the hill. When he finally vanished from their sight, some of them sighed and then they began talking among themselves.

"If only there were humans like him at the top of their kingdoms…", said Fey'neil regrettably and shook his head.

"Let's wait and see. Only time can tell", commented Vaar'dyr.

"He might die by then... humans don't have our life force", snorted Gael'dyr.

They kept standing and observing the valley for an hour until a wood crackling noise came from behind.

*crrackk…*

*woosh*

They turned around and were met with a gust of wind to their faces. The nearby trees moved their branches like arms trying to embrace one another, as they slowly fused together into a big round shape. Soon, a green-colored energy began to leak out of the shape's borders, swirling it filled the empty space in between.

"What a large amount of nature's energy! Could it be 'one-with-the-nature'?" Le'theril asked in surprise.

"Let's wait and see…" replied Soal'dyr feeling bad premonition.

*feu… feu… fue…*

A group consisting of two men and a woman came out of the green portal and shortly afterwards began to frantically scan the area.

"Where is that human?! Please tell me you didn't kill him!", demanded an old silvery-haired male elf in a strong deep voice, as soon as he saw the five.

As soon as those five saw their newcomers, they half knelt and said in unison, "Harmony prevails, Holy Elders!"

"Harmony… skip your greetings and answer my question! Soal'dyr! Where is he?", shouted the same silver haired elder.

"H…onorable Elder… Ehm… you know about human? We saw him off, he walked into that ridge…about a hour ago. W-w-were we supposed to capture him? Was he a spy, as I suspected?", Soal'dyr replied in a docile and a bit trembling tone.

"Gael'Rahar's patience… We're late… now, what are we going to tell the high king and queen Lanuthel…", said anxiously the old female elf with a short red-silvery hair.

"We're sorry, Wise ones… but can you tell us, why do Holy Elders themselves seek him?", asked Vaar'dyr.

"…Gael'Rahar light our path in the upcoming dark times…," the elderly woman prayed.

"He is… 'The Dreamer'! Just an hour ago, a new prophecy was seen by her Majesty! It's been fifty thousand years since the last 'Dreamer'. But this time, it might be the end of everything we know - a total destruction or a complete harmony...Gael'Rahar give us strength", replied third elder with silvery-brown hair and prayed.

Five elves turned their gazes back to the large ridge with a regretable looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 2 - Secondary Thoughts

**2**

"Walking through the ridge and breathing this fresh mountains' air is such a great feeling!"

Rai said with enjoyment, as the road made a turn and escaped from elves' sight. He looked back and checked whether they could still see him. Noticing that he is completely out of their sight, he immediately used his movement skill and darted off into the distance, as clouds of dust risen into the air. Moving so fast outside the forest gave him another problem, which he failed to notice beforehand – everything around him became a blur while only the road at hand remained crystal clear.

"Now that I think about it… That time… when I'd been running through the forest... I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. However, now, I must have that ability! My life may depend on it. If my memory serves me right, there was some anime with an ocular power concept which allowed its user to see fast-moving objects, while remaining in motion and motionless."

Ending his thought, he slowed down and stopped running. Then, he shut his eyes and began to dwell on his new sight idea. Rai activated both night vision and through-terrain one at the same time, as he focused on recalling and adding a new power to the eyes. A moment later, he felt a change, as he slowly opened his newly developed eyes and became amazed by it.

"What the..."

His vision gave off a little hazy feeling, as he could perceive the motions of passing by beetles and a slowly swaying grass. In addition, he spotted that the more attention he put towards something, the more transparent it became – he was able peer even into the insides of the object, not to mention looking through it.

"What an incredibly useful power this is!"

He said and rose his right hand in front of him with a palm facing upwards. Calling upon his inner energy, he summoned a water gazer from his palm. The rising water began to slowly take a round shape as its whole image resembled a mushroom.

" _Hm... water manipulation is quite easy... then... how about ice manipulation? Can I do it?_ ", he pondered on his next endeavor.

"Let's see… Right now… it's in so called liquid state… I remember there were four proved states of matter – solid, liquid, gas and plasma. However... my human eyes can only perceive the radiating light from plasma state, unlike others… Anyways, it's all about controlling the speed of its substances… or if to be more specific molecules from which matter consists. So… in theory… If those water molecules are slowed down enough, their shape or state will change into a solid one, and I'll see an ice…on the other hand… if I speed them up, they will become a gas. Furthermore, If I charge it with my energy and make it move faster, I should be able to produce plasma... maybe I'll have a lightning element, ha-ha!" Rai said and smirked, as he began to realize his plan.

Putting his attention on midair substance and carefully going through the theory in mind, the water started to show signs of freezing. Soon, it froze solid in a flat-round shape and he could finally see his new eyes on the mirror like surface. Now, both of his eyes had a purple colored iris with some additions to it – a thin black four-star pattern came from the pupil, followed by total of four black triangular forms appearing at vertical and horizontal corners of the eye while pointing towards the pupil like arrows.

"… well… this… now my eyes stand out too much…!", he said helplessly and concentrated on making his eyes stay tuned to his inner reservoir. Noticing that his eyes have begun to consume some portion of his energy, Rai waited a little bit more to see how the new additional skill works and then deactivated it.

"So… Now I'm ready for a combat! I can move blindly fast without damaging my surroundings, and also, I can see clearly everything on the go. Even more so, I have a large area of perception, and both anti-physical and anti-elemental protective shield... through untested... I think, that should be enough for now. If no one can harm me, I won't have the need to harm them. Speaking of harming others… water manipulation or, more precisely, controlling 'liquid' state should be the best ability at my disposal. I know that humanoid bodies have liquids in them… therefore, I should be able to control their flow and state of matter even inside their bodies… this sounds a lot more destructive and more efficient than making unnecessary flashy front attacks… he-he", he said happily and continued moving on the road.

The shining dot in the sky, began to signal of an arriving evening, as it paced slowly towards the west. After traveling for about an hour and a half, the young man began to notice, up ahead in the distance beyond the mountain a rising black smoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this…It looks like there might be a fire, somewhere, beyond this valley! I have to speed up!", he remarked, activated his eyes and focused on the smoke's direction.

"No… I'm late…", he whispered

At about twenty kilometers from his position, a sight of a village came into the view with a big black-greyish cloud forming steadily above it.

He kept moving, while his eyes scanned the burned down place for signs of life, but so far, he found nobody. Rai looked at the entrance to the village, then envisioned himself standing right there and immediately vanished from the previous spot. The next moment, with a sudden change in the scenery, a warm wind blew into his face. Standing lonely by the black remains of stockade's wooden gates, he looked around and increased his perception field, which soon enveloped the entire ruins.

" _Who did all this?! What was the purpose behind all these?_ ", Rai thought and frowned.

As He walked through the streets of burned down houses, the gruesome scenery filled his eyes; here-and-there charcoal-black piles of humanoid origin lied down around him.

*…Cough…cough… uh…*

Suddenly the young man heard coughing sounds coming from nearby and immediately scanned the place to identify its source. Shortly afterwards, he pinpointed and moved fast to its direction. Rai arrived at the burned down house, raised his hands and began moving aside all the debris with his mind. Soon, he reached the severely charred body of an old man who was barely breathing.

"Old man! Can you hear me? I'll help you, don't move your body!" Rai shouted, even though he didn't know, if that man could understand him or not.

The man didn't respond, as his last breath was about to abandon him. Rai lifted his own hands above man's body and used the inner energy. His idea was to guide it through the dying man's as a mean to speed up cell regeneration and bring that old man back to a stable condition. As soon as Rai's energy entered the old man, the charred parts began to heal, and after a while the patient slowly opened his eyes and coughed up blood.

Rai watched carefully with his special eyes as the burned-to-death body return back to life.

"Can you hear me now? Can you speak? Who did all this?", Rai asked in a calm tone.

"…Uh... ah… Teida berat…uhh…", the man said, before coughing up more blood.

Rai gazed at him patiently and thought, _"Another strange language… Alright, let me add it to the 'library'. Let's try doing the same as I did for the elven one!_

After a while, a new information was added inside his mind and he pondered on it, _"Hm... common human tongue, southern dialect. Let's try it... Teida… berat… Thank… you… Alright... I think I got it!"_

The second he felt like he understood the language, Rai spoke: "Can you understand, what I'm saying? Can you tell me, who are you and who did all this?"

As man's vision became clear, he took a glance at his savior and said, "khe... khu... uhh… Thank you… Dark elf? What a surprise… ugh… wait… am I dead? …khu-khu…"

"No, you're not dead yet! Well, I'm sorry for my appearance but I'm a human. Can you answer me? Who did all this?", replied Rai.

"Uh… alright, though, your looks are quite unusual for a human, but I believe you… Railor have mercy on us… I…I… remember… some strange people in hoods, riding on big dire wolf like beasts… they took most of the healthy folk, while others were slaughtered and burned with the village…", the man replied in a trembling voice, while remembering the past.

"I… will pray… to the god for having mercy on their poor souls… Old man, do you remember perhaps where did they run off to? Maybe with some 'luck', I'll be able to find the taken ones and rescue them!", said young man.

"They're too strong, young one… their leader is a powerful sorcerer, who easily killed our old hermit, who turned out to be a wizard. Therefore, I don't think you can make a difference, even if you went and tried to save them…but… if you could send help… that's another story. They barricaded me inside this burnt house, but before I lost my consciousness, I remember looking out the window and seeing these bastards leaving in a south-western direction along the road from the south gate… UHh-hh-hh"

The man tried to get up but was met with a sharp pain from the lower body.

"Easy there… old man… even though I managed to bring you back from the brink of death, still, my ability is a bit limited right now… as it looks, you won't be able to move for the rest of your life…", said Rai worryingly.

"No…! Bloody shit filled gods and their merciful help! Why would you do this to me?! After all I've suffered? How am I going to live with this body?!" the man gave out an angry remark.

"Youngster… I thank you for trying to save me… but… Damn it! Now that I'm a cripple for what is left of my damn miserable years, there is nothing left to keep me staying...", he closed his eyes and went silent.

"Everyone I knew is dead, my home is in ruins and now I can't even move or live a daily life without someone's help! What a joke! Is this how you reward your faithful servants Railor?!", the old man broke the silence with a helpless cry.

Rai looked at him with an understanding gaze and asked, "So, what is your wish?"

The crippled one looked directly into Rai's eyes and said, "Before you undo your deed to help me go on my way…"

"Old man don't...", Rai cut in.

"That's my wish! I don't think I'll be able to do it by myself" the man replied and continued with sad expression on his face, "I do want you to promise me something! Promise me! You will send help to rescue the abducted ones! That's all I could wish from you…" he closed his teary eyes and waited for young one's reply.

"May 'Railor' has mercy on you, may your next reality be full of happiness and may you never know any sorrow!", said Rai and watched the death-set one waiting for the wish to be granted.

After a short while, he sighed and slowly raised his hands above the lying body.

"I don't need his mercy… Just do it already! With each moment I spend in this broken body, it fills me with even more resentment towards those so-called merciful gods!", the old man replied in a stern voice.

"Argh…. Ugh!"

Shortly afterwards, cripple's painful groans filled the air, as the savior began absorbing his energy out of him. Rai focused on slowing down the molecules in old man's body, and immediately the skin color began to turn pale with blue-purplish and black spots on it. Soon, the wish was granted, and a breathless body lied before the young man.

Rai stared at the corpse in thought, _"Talk about being open minded… I failed to see the bigger picture… even if I fully healed him, he would still be haunted by those memories. He might even try going after those evil-spawn and die in process, as there is nothing left for him to lose… although…maybe I could try to bring him and everyone who died back to life… but the scale of that irreversible action may cause a bigger problem for me… I can't just help anyone and be a prisoner of my emotions. If this world is based on law of the jungle, it'd be unwise for me to do miracles that are above an average native wizards' ability. I have no clue about how this world works and what powers watch or govern over it. I need to think of the cause and effect, as much as I'd like to help saving people."_

Rai knitted his brows and with a calm look in his eyes, which still lingered on the body of the dead man, said – "Well… as much as I don't want to get involved and keep a low profile until my life depends on it… unfortunately… this moral code of mine, installed by my parents and by people whom I respect from my previous reality, dictates me to honor your dying wish! Talk about being careful and staying pragmatic in my uncertain state of reality…"

He took time moving all the corpses, with his mind, out of the village and buried them close to the fence. When he was done, he turned towards the southern road and before vanishing in a blinding speed, said – "You better have a 'GOOD' reason to do all this!"

Each time a foot touched the ground, large clouds of dust and bits of mud flew up into the air. Young man's black-bluish coat and whitey hair fluttered in the wind, as he wore a frown on his face while scanning the expanding yellow plains with his eyes. Following the road, on his far right, a lonely large green mountain still kept up with his speed, while his left began to show signs of wetlands. Very soon, he arrived at the crossroads and saw a half-broken road-sign saying – West to Gretvin, South to Kvein, East to Kelt Port, North to Tart village and further to the Mystical Forest. Rai scanned all three routes for presence of footprints, and shortly afterwards spotted on the eastern one some traces of recent tracks. He used his special sight and looked faraway in that direction.

"Hm… I don't see anyone on the road… I guess, I have to keep moving."

He voiced his thought and followed the eastern road. After about half an hour of running, the path approached the green mountain and arched around it from the left. A new area entered his eyes – a long and a narrow mountain passage stretched out through the land with a gorge beginning to emerge on his left. After another half an hour, his route finally led him to an open viewpoint which overlooked the coastal land. Rai stopped there and swept his gaze over the countryside. A beautiful scenery entered his sight – a deep blue ocean, a green and a rocky shore with a road extending further down making snake turns with a twist towards the north. Gazing into the distance, Rai noticed a big barricaded camp near a small settlement, which stood on the wave-cut land by the sea. The young man scanned the terrain for a good observation point, as close as possible to the camp, and after finding one he focused on teleporting to that spot. Shortly afterwards, he appeared on a small hill by the coast and scanned quickly through the settlement with his shadowy-eyes.

"I see a total of hundred people there… It looks like one half consists of kidnappers and the other one is prisoners… the watchers seem to possess yellow colored bodies… I see some strange big grey wolf like beasts in cages... hm… so… the captors keep the folk in two separate places… but…where is their leader…?"

Voicing his thoughts, Rai kept scanning the village and finally noticed where his target was. Behind a broken cliff on the other side of the camp, a large 150m wooden ship was hidden from sight. After he verified the location of all the enemies, he's started to watch the captors' movements.

* * *

Meanwhile on the docked ship inside the captain's cabin, a hooded sorcerer sat before the table. His hands were risen above a magical scroll, which lied open before him with a bizarre formation engraved on it. The formation gave off a shiny purple light, while it was condensing into a round shape in midair.

"…"

"…hjgjf.."

"No… sstill not there yet… jussst a little bit more!", a hoarse voice came out of the sorcerer, as he tried to stabilize his formation.

"thz..So… You called me…," grim voice came out of the flying round shape.

"Yeesss… M..my Lord… Your-r eternal sser-rvant has done your-r bidding! We took only the most useful ones, other-rss were not sspar-red! And-d… we made ssur-re to not l-leave evidence of our-r pr-ressence…", Sorcerer replied in docile tone and waited anxiously for the reply.

"Good… Everything proceeds according to my plan… NOW, take your men, sail back and wait for further instructions!"

As soon as the hoarse voice finished talking, the round shape collapsed and the light coming from formation dimmed down. With an arm sweeping motion, sorcerer folded his scroll and took it off the table. Then, he put scroll inside a nearby chest and locked it with magic.

"It'ss time to move with a plan!"

Both Rai and the sorcerer had the same thought in their mind. Rai teleported back on the road, close to camp's entrance, and began walking slowly towards it. A chill wind fluttered his black-bluish coat as he came close to the patrolling hooded guards.

"Ghrtarlask…fddfal..?"

A deep voice came out of one of the them. Seeing that the guy kept moving without replying, they changed to human tongue.

"Hey, you there! Who are you?!"

Without replying, Rai instantly sped up and stopped at the entrance to the camp. Behind him, the two guards fell unconsciously on the ground. Standing there and peering inside the camp, he became angry at the sight - around twenty women were naked and some wounded, while being chained to wooden poles on the far-left side. Beside the chained ones, Rai saw six children getting beaten by five hooded people. On the right side there were beast kennels. Beasts looked hungry as they roared, while tried to escape their binding and take a bite at the left ones.

"Hey! Enough! Step aside and I might leave you intact!", shouted Rai in a low voice.

"Hfasd? Gherrdat!"

The beating gang made some odd sounds and turned facing the intruder. Without waiting to start a conversation, Rai rose his left hand with palm's fingers spreading outwards, and used his energy to feel and gain control over his targets' water flow closed his hand.

*fff…poobhu… poobhu… poobhu…*

Sounds of bodies exploding kept coming one after the other, while leaving only wet spots and pieces of their black clothes behind. As soon as Rai was done with killing them, he arrived at children's side and began healing them.

"Rest easy everyone! I'm here to help you!"

Rai declared and helped young ones stand up. Next, he swept his gaze through all imprisoned women and concentrated on getting control over molecules inside the chains' structure. Feeling that he was successful in his endeavor, he flicked his fingers and made all their bindings come off.

"T…Hank Y... ou! Whoever you're… Thank you! Thank you!"

Most of women replied, as some were still unconscious. They looked at Rai with teary eyes, as children ran to hug their mothers.

Rai nodded and with serious look turned to face the kennels from which a new group of ten guards came out.

"What's going to be? A quick death or a suicide? In your case, I'd choose a suicide…"

Rai spoke loudly, as he looked at them with a frown and started to walk slowly towards them.

"We have an outbreak! Where are those fools?!"

A leading black clothed guard shouted angrily and unsheathed his sword from the back. His nine companions did the same and sprinted towards the enemy. Rai rose his hand again and did the same as with a previous mob.

*fff… poobhu…*

This time all ten of them exploded at the same time and even all beasts behind them were not spared. Women and children shuddered at the horrifying sight and backed away, while pulling children behind their backs.

"So far, I've removed seventeen of them… thirty-three to go..."

Rai said, as he continued deep into the camp, while avoiding the scared group. He moved through the camp filled with tents until he arrived at the small port village where the rest of the captured were held. In the center of the small settlement, a large cage stood. Rai spotted five hooded ones guarding it and made his way towards them.

"..dflkdsk aoodklfda!"

A strange sound came out from one of them, as all five unsheathed their weapons and came forwards to meet their newcomer. Rai only glanced at them before rising up his hand.

*…bhuuu…*

Same sound followed as all five guards wet themselves in explosion. The unexpected scene made the imprisoned men jump to their feet from fear and watched attentively the young man, with a thought – 'what is he going to do next?'

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to save you! Just wait a little bit, until I get rid of those scums. I still have twenty-eight to go!"

Rai said calmly to the prisoners and scanned the place for new targets. Soon, he found what he was looking for in the nearby houses and with exploding sounds they died as well.

"Alright… now, only fifteen remain… all of them on that ship!", Rai said and within seconds arrived on its deck.

"Hello! Is anybody home?", he spoke mockingly in a loud voice.

Hearing an unfamiliar loud voice, the crew walked out from the cabins. The sorcerer came out last and after he spotted the source of the voice, stood still while assessing the new guy.

"Gut-t gledhess tamet-t Vaj-j-Tur?"

The sorcerer asked in a deep hoarse voice. Rai heard a new unknown language and instantly focused on learning it.

"Gut… gled..hes tamet… Vaj… Tur..?" , he spoke inwardly, as he tried to understand it. However, nothing followed.

"What a strange language you have there… It seems... I can't understand it… who are you?"

Rai said and measured them with his eyes. Next, he activated his unique sight and peered into their cover.

"What?! These… creatures… what are they?"

Rai thought in an astonishment. He discovered that under their black clothes, with an exception of their leader – they had a tightly bandaged bodies, which hid their hideous and rotting bodies. The last one, the sorcerer, was of a different race. He looked like a lizard from Rai's fantasy stories.

"It looks like you don't understand a Dark Elf language… however you do speak in a human tongue… What's your business with us Dark-elf? You should know we have an agreement and a common goal!" The sorcerer said in a human language, while staring at Rai's eyes.

Rai stayed silent for couple of seconds coming up with what to say and began talking calmly, "I'm here on a special mission from the underground! I came to oversee that you didn't overdo your task and that you made sure to not leave any signs to your presence. Unfortunately… you DID!"

"I have no recollection of anyone questioning my ability to fulfill given tasks! You're an imposter! Men tie him up for an interrogation!"

The lizard commanded and his henchmen walked towards the strange looking human, while unsheathing their swords. Rai only took a single glance at them before concentrating fast and snapped his fingers.

"bhu…"

Five bodies wet themselves on the spot and a foul smell rose out of their remains. Under the hood, lizard wore a shocked expression on his face.

"W…h...at kind of a sspell is that?! Were you able to sssee through their foul form and you used a holy magic or wass it ssome kind of a combussting type?"

Lizard voiced his curiously and raised up his hands with palms facing upwards before his body. The young man didn't answer him, but simply began walking towards him. Rai focused on the sorcerer and pictured him obeying any of his commands.

" _What is this feeling?! Mind control?! He can actually use that kind of magic?! This is bad!_ "

Sensing some strange muddling feeling in his mind, lizard spoke inwardly and quickly used a mind protective spell. As soon as it seemed to work, he relaxed a little but still kept his guard up.

 _"I can't underestimate him! I should be very careful! He is a power sorcerer!"_ , he thought.

 _"Huh?! He managed to block my ability… interesting… so… now I have a prove that my imaginary skill could be blocked, or it can fail. If I can't do it in the easiest way... let's improvise!"_

Rai raised his eyebrows in surprise by the unexpected failure. _  
_

While human was planning his next move, lizard made his own. His risen-up palms began to glow and soon flames engulfed them. Following the fiery appearance, flames began to change their shape and slowly formed a sphere between his hands.

"Let see, how are you going to deal with that, imposter!", thought sorcerer, while concentrating hard on his spell.

*Shhh… fwooou…*

A scorching ball of flame came flying at Rai's face. Looking calmly at the incoming danger, he just rose his left hand, ran his energy through the arm and deflected it into the sea like it was nothing.

"Ww-what?!"

Lizard was dumbstruck. Of all logical solutions to his spell, this one was not on his mind.

"H... HH…O…W? No one can deflect a fire ball spell, the way you did!", he shouted with his hands trembling and continued.

"N…NNO! That's impossible! Who are you?! TTHHEE ONLY ssorcererss who might be able to pull off something like that are at Ssspell Lord level!"

Lizard took a step back and used his magical energy. This time he pointed his hands right towards the enemy and immediately a black deathly aura began to leak out of his body. A couple of seconds later, a black-reddish ball of energy condensed in front of his palms and then a dark beam flew out into Rai's face.

 _"Negative ray! try to deflect this!"_ , lizard said inwardly.

As the beam was about to hit the him, Rai quickly used his movement technique and vanished from the spot.

*Boohuh*

A death ray made a contact with ship's mast and its energy immediately corroded the whole structure to the base in a matter of seconds.

"HE… CAN TEL..!"

Before lizard could finish his comment, a hand came from the back and grab his shoulder.

Appearing begin the sorcerer, Rai thought quickly of a way to paralyze lizard's body and stopped the flow of its static electricity to all parts below the head. The sorcerer felt a numbing sensation spreading throughout the body and immediately afterwards collapsed weakly on the floor unable to move a muscle.

"Alright! This should do it! How annoying… if only you didn't have that shield of yours… nevertheless, now, that you're mine let's get straight to the point. Why, who and where. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Lizard tried his best to move his body, but it was no use, somehow that human crippled him.

"Sssuch a sstrong sspell! Who are you? Did humanss' magic-council ssent you to foil our planss?" sorcerer said angrily and kept struggling to undo the binding.

"It'd be unwise to not answer my questions, you saw your pawns. By the way, you should quit trying, you can't undo it. All you have to do is talk, NOW!" Rai said sharply and pulled the hood off the sorcerer's head.

Removing the cover revealed him – a lizard face with a deep green rough skin. The eyes of the paralyzed one danced around in search of something useful in his current situation, but nothing came in sight.

"I'll not ansswer you, human! You can't get any information out of me through magic, asss about ussing force on me, yesss, he-he, do your worsst!"

Rai listened to lizard's reply and pondered inwardly, _"Ok… as long as he has that protective spell on, it looks like I can't make him talk…well… let me check just how strong it really is… how about illusionary magic?"_

Grabbing lizard's body, Rai made him look directly into his eyes, while swiftly picturing having an illusionary ability in his eyes. Before sorcerer could understand his captor sudden move, the world around him began to spin and he lost his consciousness.

"Strange… It worked… I could somehow bypass his spell… anyways, now that his conscious isn't in the way, I can extract all the information I need!"


	4. Chapter 3 - The bag of spoils

**3**

A group of eight people were standing and talking among themselves on the hill.

"You said, he might be going in the direction of that village. If so, we have a chance to catch up!", said female elder.

"Maybe… but I doubt that… all five of us can tell you that his speed isn't in anyway inferior to ours! On the contrary, he might be even faster than what he showed us! And now we got an hour time gap between us… only with Gael'Rahar's guidance we might be able to reach him", said Soal'dyr.

"We have to try! Soal'dyr! You, Fey'neil and Le'theril will be coming back with us! Vaar'dyr and Gael'dyr will try to find that human!", said silver-haired elder.

"Alright, just remember to notify us of your findings! Sai'talas, we're going back", said female elder and nodded towards silvery-brown haired elder.

Sai'talas turned back facing the woods and clasped his hands. Shortly afterwards, a green energy spread from his hands and surrounded his whole body. He slowly detached his hands and stretched them forward with palms facing the woods. Just as the silvery-browned haired elder made his move, branches and roots of the nearby opposite trees began to grow and fuse with one another, creating a big circle like portal.

"It's ready, we can go back now!", said Sai'talas.

"Good, let's go back and tell everything to our Queen! Vaar'dyr and Gael'dyr don't forget to inform us, off you go!", said female elder, before leaving with the group.

Vaar'dyr looked in the direction of the disappeared human and said: "We must not waste any time! It's already getting late! We will go at full speed!"

"I completely agree! Let's find him, brother!", replied Gael'dyr.

*Woosh*

With a flicker of red and blue light, two elves vanished from their spots.

* * *

*Woosh… kkkatchakkk…*

Wooden stretching sound came from an old tree which stood in the center of a small floating above the water piece of land. The tree was surrounded by ancient 'n' shaped stones, which were overgrown by wooden vines. On the tree trunk there was an engraved round shaped rune and it was glowing with a green color. As time passed, the surrounding stones began to glow as well and a round portal formed out of the rune. A group of five elves came out of the portal and noticed that there was someone already waiting for them. A silhouette of a mature woman with a heart shaped face, a curly long sun-kissed auburn hair and clear green eyes came into their sight. She wore a silvery-golden silk lace long dress with a gown lace cape decorated with images of Pegasus and unicorn.

"Voi'dalor welcomes you back. I hope it all went well?

"…"

"You… you couldn't make him stay…?!"

A light melodious sound escaped from her thin and slightly open lips, while her tone shifted from expectation to a shock. She stood on the main ground of the city before the round shaped stone stairs leading to the small island. The group arrived and stood silently before the female elf, bathing in the diminishing light of the glowing star, as it paced slowly towards the horizon. The magnificent landscape surrounded them – an ancient tree grew out of a large lake, which was secluded by the misty mountains. The whole city was built on that giant tree in the middle of the lake with only a large bridge made of wood and sturdy minerals connecting it to the main land. Just like their small island, there were lots of others around the tree with different buildings and gardens on them. After they saw who was waiting for them, the elders of the group bowed, while young ones half-knelt and said in unison, "We welcome you, Holy Queen!"

"That's enough, all of you stand up. Quickly! Tell me what happened!"

The queen said anxiously with her soothing voice slightly trembling.

"We beg your forgiveness, your Holiness! By the time we arrived, he was already gone. We missed him by an hour! However, I told Vaar'dyr and Gael'dyr to try catching up with the 'Dreamer' and notify us as soon as they have news about him."

The elderly woman said and straightened her back. The queen had a worryingly look on her face, as she heard her words.

"Such a pity… I really hope that he isn't a bad person… if he is, he will destroy our realm", Queen said and looked at Soal'dyr, before continuing.

"Please, tell me about him! How does he look? What did he tell you? And what is his personality like?"

Soal'dyr stood up and said, "Your Holiness! My first impression of him… hm… how should I say it… he is quite a bizarre induvidual for a human kind that is. He is in the same height as me, but what makes him stand out the most is his brightly white hair, and his turquoise colored eyes. In addition, he wears some odd clothes, which in my opinion foreign for native humans of these lands. Also, we met him deep within our holy territory. He told us that he came from some valley and that he doesn't remember how he got there. He asked us about the races of the realm and which powers govern over it. Before we parted, he talked about his absurd vision of uniting everyone in the realm and then living happily and peacefully together as one large group. In my opinion, he is young and unseasoned… but… his determination and that…calmness, made me rethink that. I think that he has a personality of a grown man, though we shall see about that…"

"I completely agree with Soal'dyr's words, he is an odd human but with a good heart", said Fey'neil.

"There isn't much for me to add. However, we didn't hear him say anything about how he shall make his vision a reality… which bothers me now…", said Le'theril.

*sigh*

"Let's pray he will not become another Shaylen and sacrifice everyone around him", said the Elven Queen and looked at the setting star.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bandits' ship, Rai stood with his eyes closed and tried hard getting whatever he could out of the unconscious lizard.

"I see a large dark cave with a huge castle inside… this lizard walked inside a big throne like room and talked to a dark figure… I can't see him clearly… lizard called him the Dark lord… and that lord called sorcerer Jorhar… He gave him an important mission to kill the useless and enslave the most capable…Then he gave him a scroll to communicate with him and gave him money to assemble a team for the journey. That's all…?! No… it can't be let me dig deeper… "

"gha…huh?!"

Suddenly, Rai stumbled across a magical seal in Jorhar's memories, which hindered his progress.

"Why is it here? Did he place it on himself or someone else did? Well… never mind, let's try removing it!"

He placed his hand on lizard's head, then concentrated on envisioning the seal being erased and channeled his energy into Jorhar's head.

*click…*

The seal began to dissipate and slowly the hidden memories began to appear. However, before Rai could get a clear vision, the unexpected happened – sorcerer's mind shook, and a purple-black energy appeared from nowhere. It slowly engulfed lizard's mind and continued spreading throughout the body. With a quick reaction, Rai removed his arm and watched as that energy began to eat away Jorhar's body.

"I have to stop that! I need to know what happened before and what's his origin…"

Rai thought and desperately tried to stop it. He attempted to visualize its removal, but no change followed. He stood there and looked regrettably at the slowly disappearing information.

"Damn… Now, I have no idea who sent them and what was the purpose of their mission… well, the only thing I know is that he was sent by underground kingdoms to do their bidding… which means they might send another group to check on him, if he doesn't return."

"So, that's going to be my first mistake… those villagers can't stay here or at their previous place. If those bandits are going to come back and check on this dead group, my problem will only get bigger. Well… Should I help them and be more involved or should I leave them be and go explore the world? I've already gotten involved by healing, killing and now saving people… no need to overthink this, let's play the game for now and stay true to myself."

After finishing his inner monologue, he began to scan the ship with his enhanced vision. Moments later, inside a large cabin, Rai spotted a strange chest by the stable. He kept trying to peer inside, but no success followed.

"That's weird… let's go and check it out!", he said and proceeded walking in its direction.

Inside a dimly lit wooden room with a large blurry looking widow, there was a large bed by the right side of the entrance and chair with a table by the left. Behind the table, there was a locked chest with some strange magical inscription engraved on it. Rai got closer and after visual inspection, he rose his left hand and stretched out an index finger.

"Let's see if I can burst it open…"

He said and focused his energy. A beam of compressed water came out of the finger and scratched the left side of the chest.

"Interesting… it didn't pierce but only made a little scar… I guess, I'll have to remove the seal first, before anything else."

Rai surrounded himself with his inner energy and put left hand on the chest. As soon as he touched its surface, the sigils began to glow with a bloody red color.

"I want to understand these signs… let me focus on that, it should work in the same way as it did with languages!"

He said, while looking at the glowing seal. Little by little each sigil began to appear inside his mind, as he felt the knowledge pouring in for each of them.

"Alright! Now I think I understand how it works! Let's try undoing the seal!"

He detached his hand from the chest and took a short distance. Following his understanding on the gained knowledge, he made a quick hand sweeping motion in the air and watched as the inscription has started to glow with a deep blue color. Soon its' color evolved into bloody red and then proceeded to change into a black oozing smoke like one. After a bit more time, the glow began to fade away and a metal screeching sound came out of the key-lock in the middle of chest. Rai touched its surface with both hands and with a light motion raised the top. Inside the open box, there were lots of different vax sealed documents and letters, a crude cracked looking compass, spyglass, some bottles with strange liquids, stones with engravings, a map and a large folded paper of some kind. He took the folded item and as soon as he squeezed it, he became amazed by its' material.

"Interesting paper… I've never neither seen nor felt such a fabric before… it's like a leather but at the same time more like a plastic."

Rai said, while feeling it with his hand. He turned it in his hands and saw another magical seal embedded on it, which made an impression like it was an ordinary vax one. It took him a couple of seconds to decipher and undo the sign, before successfully proceeded to unroll the scroll. As he was done, he found out a formation made of magical letters written on it.

"Oh well… another mystery… what does it do?"

He thought and immersed himself into solving yet another puzzle.

"Alright… with my current understanding of these magical sigils and judging by how they are put together in this particular order… I believe it's some kind of a space manipulation or more precisely a transmission formation. Hm… so… it's not far-fetched to assume that Jorhar could have used this paper to send and maybe even receive messages from someone… It's a pity that this formation requires its user to specify a precise order of sigils to make contact with a receiver and that missing link can't be acquired anymore… the sorcerer is dead, and these magical signs don't contain any memory in them for me to extract… like a completely erased information… wait… if it was erased, I should try using my mind power. I hope that I can get some glimpse of the past, when it was used."

Rai said and used his special eyes on the paper. He put his hand above the magical array and closed his eyes. He visualized the magical formation in his mind, tapped into his energy reservoir and kept telling himself - 'Show me the vision of your last user'. Slowly, the paper in front of Rai began to flicker with a purple glow while a hazy illusion appeared inside his head. He saw the dead sorcerer begin his summon and afterwards a strange white orb with no face and no sound appeared above the scroll. That sorcerer looked at the orb and started talking to it.

"Strange… I can't hear what they're talking about. Is this the extent of my power or did he cast some sort of blocking magic on their conversation?"

He said and stopped his unfruitful tries. Rai looked at the opened scroll for a while, before he folded and moved it away. Rai looked back at the chest, took out three strange bottles and observed them. Each one was filled with a different liquid of green, red and blue. Rai took the red one and watched it with his unique eyes. As he looked at the red liquid, soon an information appeared inside his mind – 'Searing lizard's blood', an alchemical item for: healing, weapon forging, poison brewing and a fire catalyst. This sampler has a low concentration of serpent essence.

"Interesting… quite an item I managed to stumble on. It has both a poison and a healing aspect… fire catalyst huh? Does it mean… that it's used in creating a formation, casting a spell or just lighting up the fire? Ok… never-mind for now…Let's check the rest."

Rai took the blue one and watched it intently. Slowly, its information came pouring in, saying – "Evitium", a natural magically empowering substance commonly used in magical rituals, spell casting and increases ones' sensitivity to magical energies. Side effects: highly addicting, can be slightly poisonous to some while lethal to others and also its effectiveness decreases over time.

"So… this one is like an energy drink or a drug with empowering effect… however the side effects can't be neglected."

He said and moved both red and blue ones to the side of the table. Afterwards, he took the green bottle, turned it in his hands and immediately a new information appeared in his mind – "Green stripped serpent's blood", a rare toxic substance with a lethal poisonous effect to some races, while having a healing effect to the others. It has a highly concentrated serpent essence.

"This sorcerer had some unique items… and with this knowledge… I can assume that he tried, or he was trying to empower himself… two serpent-based items and an energy drug…anyways…It's too late to ask him, in fact… he is dead.

Rai said disappointingly and shrugged. He took a last glance at the items on the table and moved his gaze back on the treasure chest.

"I almost forgot about the map…", He thought and pulled it out of the box, placed it on the table and proceeded to open it. After a brief moment of studying its contents, he voiced his shocking discovery.

"Wow! It's so big! Just look at all these large unspecified regions!"

Though there were lots of towns and cities on the map. All this turned pale compared to the large desolate spaces of plains, forests and mountain regions.

"The cartographer still knew little about the world… looks like, I'm going to explore and add them myself", said Rai with a frown on his face, as he was trying to figure out where the major cities stood. Following his map's research, he spotted a tiny red circle by the shore on the left side of the continent, which he came to realize, indicated his current location. According to what Rai found, there were two large major continents. On the left side, there was a massive one, with a distinct resemblance of an American continent from his previous world. On the right side, there was an even bigger one, which, in Rai's opinion and by its outline shape, was similar to a Russia. Also, there were several large islands, here and there, one of which was at the top of the map.

"Quite a realm this is… it might take me years to discover all its regions… but for now let's do it at my own pace. I'm not in a hurry anyways."

Rai said with a smile on his face. He glanced at the items on the table and pondered on how he should carry all of them safely.

"I guess, I must create a depositable inventory of some kind, or else I might break these bottles, if an intense fight occurs!"

He told himself inwardly and focused on an idea of creating an 'invisible all-carrying bag'. His plan was to create an invisible item 'drop and retrieve' space around himself. After making quite a few adjustments, he was finally pleased with his work. He tried and succeeded in placing all the stuff in and out of his new bag system. The process amused him, as bottles and scrolls disappeared and reappeared in his hand. It was like dropping but nothing ever reached the floor as it got vanished right after he released the grip. When he was done entertaining himself, he smiled and said,

"Alright! So, for my bag to work, I need only to think about it and then I can place or retrieve an item!"

Rising from a seat, the young man walked out of the cabin and glanced at all the stains on the deck.

"What am I going to do with you? This is not a wasteland, you know!"

He said enthusiastically, as he raised and pointed his hands at the stinking leftovers. Rai closed his eyes, concentrated and told himself that all these remains are there no more. Within moments, one by one, all the remains vanished without even a trace to be found. Some time later, Rai opened his eyes and witnessed a clean and a brand-new ship deck. He smirked and pointed one hand at the corroded part of the ship. The destroyed spot began to reconstruct itself and after couple of seconds, both the base and the mast returned to their sturdy and functionable state. The young man toured around the ship and eventually arrived at the fo'c'sle deck. There, he stood and watched the ocean expanding into the horizon. Rai listened to the cries of the waves as they came crashing against the sharp rocks. A cool breeze swayed both his hair and clothes, as he absentmindedly enjoying the view. Echoes of seagulls woke him up from his dreamy state. Sighing, he moved his vision in the direction of the settlement and used his shadowy eyes to observe it. He saw some of the liberated people – looking around for something to wear, whiles others gathered wooden debris, which they later threw into a pile.

"So…now, what should I do with them? If I leave them be, and if they choose to stay here, there is a high chance that they will die with the arrival of the next wave…the same goes for wiping their memories clean. If I lead them away by foot, it'll attract unnecessary attention and might bring me more harm than doing a good deed. So far, I know that there're indeed great powerhouses who govern over this realm… that specific 'Dark Lord' might be the one. Right now, I don't want any of them to know of my existence…well, not until I know for sure with whom I'm dealing with and what powers they possess. Although, next time it won't hurt to be a little more careful…"

After he contemplated on the task at hand, he paused and continued talking inwardly: "According to the map, it looks to me that there are no 'close' towns… the nearest one is almost a week ride to the south and going there by foot would take even more time. Alas, the only good option I see is to convince them to board this ship and set sail to the closest port. I can go along and blend in as a traveling sorcerer. Alright! First, I need to conjure up as much food as we'd need for the trip. Second, I must change this vessel's appearance, so that we won't be traced. And at last…before our paths lead us apart… I have to erase their memories of both their captors and of myself. Sounds passable... However..."


	5. Chapter 4 - An offer you can't refuse

**4**

The skylight dimmed down, and the evening began to turn slowly into the night. The village was barely lit by some torches, which still burnt since midday across the settlement. The survivors, who were still physically capable, gathered wooden planks, logs and all ragged clothes they could muster and began to assemble bonfires. Soon, light brought by flames brightened up the area with only folk's gloomy shadows dancing upon the nearby walls.

"Oh Dear… how badly did they hurt you? Please, don't move or I'd accidentally hurt you! You're still bleeding!"

A young-looking woman in her late twenties with a disheveled brown hair, wearing what is left of her long light white-green dress, spoke in a distressed tone to the lying man by her side. He was looking at her with his brown tired eyes and with a sad expression on his face, while she was trying to bandage him with her little clumsy moves.

"Is it finally over? Am I finally awake from my nightmare?"

The grown man, whom girl attended, voiced his thoughts to the air while a tear streamed down his left eye. He was in his thirties, had a short muddy hair and wore only a pair of tattered pants.

"It looks like it… the… the newcomer… he… he killed them all!"

She replied with a tension in her voice and shuddered a little, remembering their deaths.

"W... W... Wha-at? He… did it… all by himself?", the man asked in a trembling voice, as shock appeared on his face.

"Agh…Agh! We… should-d… still be careful… agh…powerful individuals like him are nothing but a trouble!"

He grimaced in pain, before he finished voicing his thoughts. Rising into a more comfortable position, proved to be too taxing for him, as he tried to fight an ache coming from his wounds.

"I told you to quit moving! Do you want to open those wounds again? What am I going to do with you?!"

She said worriedly, leaned forward and placed her left hand on the man's back while her right one rested on his front upper body. Firstly, she made sure that her bandages are safe and tight, and then helped him to slowly adjust his posture. The bonfire, by which they sat, was located at the center of the village, and it happened to be on a high ground overlooking the road leading down to a small wooden pier. As she was done helping the man, the young woman removed her hands, and sat beside him. Now that their nightmare was over, both had a time to relax and watch the dark ocean, before attending to the new problems at hand. She looked at its black waters and felt a flood of horrible memories rushing into her head. The events of past few days affected her greatly and the side effects began to show. The images left scars, now, in her barely sane mind, as she kept shuddering from time to time.

"Railor, why do you make us suffer so much? Why won't you help us? Why did we deserve it?"

She kept asking inwardly, as her arced brows tensed, and melancholy brewed inside her. But soon these distracting thoughts were abruptly stopped.

"Whatt-t is this now?! The ship is back!"

Hearing the tight voice of the bandaged man, she woke up and focused her eyes on the shore. From their point of view, a silhouette was sailing out from the broken rock cliff and approached steadily the small dock. The pier was rather dark, and it was hard for them to see it clearly at night, but still they managed to spot a body coming down from the ship and afterwards a shadow walked along the road in their direction.

"THE SHIP HAS RETURNED! EVERYONE RUN AND HIDE FOR YOUR LIFE!"

A man screamed in horror and ran away towards the distant houses near the barricaded bandit's camp. Most of the people started to follow his example and chaos broke loose among the survivors. Those who could run on their feet dart off in the opposite direction of the port, while disregarding the crippled ones. Amid those who weren't so fortunate, some tried to crawl towards the nearby cabins or hay stacks, others stayed and prayed for their fate. The young-woman didn't move at all. She was in a daze, like a tree rooted to the ground, and watched the slowly approaching darkness. The man, whom she attended before, grimaced in pain and tried to stand up but failed.

"Go! Run and save yourself!", he shouted at her, but no answer followed.

"I-I… am not going to leave you behind! It doesn't matter… if it's that damned sorcerer or that killer! I lost enough in those past few days! The only thing that keeps me alive is you…", she said anxiously, paused and continued to talk a little bit more calmly, "Those fools think they can escape him… they're so mistaken… running or hiding won't help…"

The figure walked slowly and finally arrived at the place where they sat, revealing his brightly white hair and a strange coat in a mix of black and deep blue which swayed in the breeze.

"Why are they running away? I'm not the hostile one!", the newcomer addressed his confusion to the pair by the fire. The two remained silent, as they watched him fearfully.

"Sigh… well… here I'm trying to fulfill a dying wish from one of your dead villagers… and instead of being grateful… some of you are ignoring me, while others are running away. Tell me, if you had a choice between staying in a captivity or being freed, what would you choose?", Rai said disappointingly, as his gaze danced between runners and the couple.

"Ehm… w-wee… of course we want to be free! Agh…", the man replied with a pained tone in his voice.

"Y-yes, we would choose freedom!", the woman said with a tinge of hope in both her voice and her eyes.

"Good! Now, I won't be talking to myself… Because this was getting a little annoying…", Rai said and walked until he reached their side.

Rai took a seat on the left side of the bandaged man and asked him, "I see that you're badly hurt… let me try healing you, please be at ease, I won't hurt you!"

Before the wounded could protest, Rai brought his hands above the man's injuries and shortly afterwards a white glowing energy began to spread from his hands. Just a moment later, the young man removed his hands and returned back to his previous seat. The patient blinked his eyes and with a puzzled look on his face and checked his body. He was shocked to find an absence of both pain and wounds on his body.

"Incredible! I'm fully healed! It must be a dream! Lia quickly pinch me, I want to know that it's all real!", he said excitedly.

The girl, by his side, sat still with a dumbfound expression on her face. She was curious about how that stranger was going to heal her beloved, as she still held a bit prejudice towards the said man, but when he used and healed him with magic, it shocked her.

"W-what-t…?! Who… who are you? This… this was a magic, right?! A healing magic?!", she asked in disbelieve.

"Am-mm… yes-s? you… can… call it 'magic'… everything is fine. I healed all his wounds.", Rai replied with a smile on his face.

"I-I-I can't thank you enough! My name is Glen, and this is my beloved Lia. Please excuse us… we thought you were somehow related to those beasts…", said Glen and hugged the shocked Lia.

Lia woke up from her stupor and hugged him back, while looking at the white-haired man.

"I… my name is Rai, I'm a human just like you… and just like that lizard, who used to be the leader of those creatures, I'm a magic user", Rai said, taking a glance at Lia, and then swept his gaze around the bonfire.

"So… you're a wizard! It's quite a rare sight in this part of the la...", Glen said, while assessing the one who called himself Rai, before being cut by Lia.

"He is not just a wizard Glen; he is a SORCERER! That is even more uncommon than a wizard!", she intervened with a serious voice.

"A Sorcerer? What's the difference? They are both magic users, both lucky to be born as one. Unlike us… mere mortal beings bound only to a physical labor…", Glen replied with a slight hint of anger in voice.

"Glen… even between magic users, there are distinctions… just like there are differences in ranks and occupations. For example, when a wizard wants to cast a spell, he needs not only to channel his magical energy but also to say the right words for the spell, otherwise it won't work. Therefore, he is bound to one spell at a time. However, unlike him, sorcerer can use his magical powers to cast spells freely without the need to say the right words and there are no restrictions to amount of spells he can cast at the same time! Well… at least that's what I was told…", she told Glen.

"Wait… you mention that their leader 'was a lizard'?", She asked Rai with a surprised voice.

"Yes, that's what I learnt out after removing the hood… you know…you're quite a knowledgeable one for a distant villager, he-heh", Rai smirked with a slightly raised right brow on his face.

"Well… I-I was an apprentice… no… I'd say more of a helper to an old wizard from our village by name Veigal… He taught me some history, herbology, alchemy, and even tried to teach me some magic and enchantments… but alas, I was born a non-magic user and couldn't be much of a student…", Lia said disappointingly with a sad smile on her face, as she remembered the joyful times of her life.

"Don't be discourage by your inability to use magic… it doesn't matter if you're a wizard or a sorcerer… everything has its cost… if you don't see it, it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist!", Rai said with a serious look and stood up.

"…? What do you mean by that?", Lia asked, clearly interested by these strange words.

"I mean that when you lack knowledge, your understanding of the surrounding world is limited. However, when you discover something new, it fills you with more curiosity and questions. There was once a saying: 'the more you learn, the more you understand that you know nothing'. Remember, when your understanding of the world was that – only 'non-magic users' surrounded you… you felt safe, calm and confident in your view of life. However, when you met that old man and learnt what you learnt, it opened up a new window inside of you… and now your world view has changed drastically. Now, you know of their existence and you want to know more about their world, for example – what they can do and what they can't. On the other side, magic users only want to know about their limitations, as they desperately trying to become as close to the gods as possible or just being immortal. Sometimes… thinking back… there are people who would gladly go back to the time when they were ignorant… and to the time when they were safe and lived an easy life with less or even no worries at all. You knew that well, didn't you?"

Replied Rai, activated his shadowy-eyes and scanned the area for all those runners. Glen silently thought over the said words, unlike Lia, who was captivated by the new perspective and said: "Y-you… you are saying that, I could live a happier life, if I hadn't met my mentor?"

Rai sighed and deactivated his special vision, before looking back at Lia.

"Nothing is certain… I can't give you a clear answer to your question… could be yes or might be no… let's assume that your village wasn't burnt to the ground and you weren't kidnapped… imagine how would your life look like? Would it really be the same? Does it even matter to think, 'what if'? well… no matter which decision you choose to make or whatever you do in your life, you should try looking at it in a way which allows you to look at the experience and learn from it. The opportunities are there for you to make a choice… you, for example, chose to be taught by that wizard… therefore, when the unexpected happened, your beloved didn't die, partly because of you and what you learnt. Look how your understanding of herbology helped to keep him alive, your mentor would be proud! However, if you weren't taught by him, he might be dead and maybe you as well. But… as I said before… 'nothing is certain', all is left is to keep going forward, despite the hardships on our way. If you asked me, what would you choose? I'd say YES! Because, I believe that staying naive and ignorant isn't a good thing, although it can be as self-destructive as looking for answers… but alas, I'd gladly choose knowledge rather than not. Keep in mind, we live different lives, what is right for one, isn't always the right for the other."

Lia became silent and deeply immersed herself to fully grasp the meaning behind these words.

"You're different from what I've expected… from a… from a sorcerer, I mean… and the one of your age…", said Glen with a respectful tone and a slight tremble in his voice.

"Well… that's what happens, when you learn from self-experience and from the experiences of others. Gaining insight changes you, but not always for good…", Rai replied with a smirk on his lips and continued: "I need you to do me a small favor…"

"Of course, what do you need?", Glen asked.

"A-m-m… I need you to help me gather the runaway folk. I'd like to tell you something and provide help in process…", Rai said, while looking at the houses where people hid themselves.

"Ha-ha! Sure sure! We will help you!", said Glen enthusiastically and gently rubbed Lia's shoulder.

"Yes, we will! I must thank you for your wise words, great sorcerer!", Lia came back to herself after Glen's touch.

"Great! Let's do it now, before some of them escape too far! And please call me Rai… I don't want to be worshiped or praised, just because I was born as one!"

He waited for the pair to get up and together they began walking around the settlement, while trying to convince the found ones to be at ease and trust the newcomer.

"Don't be afraid! He isn't a bad person… he came to save us!"

"He won't hurt us! He is a good man!"

"Please be at ease, he is only going to heal you, like he healed my dear Glen"

"Everyone, come out and gather at the center!"

"It's ok, no one is going to hurt you! The hooded ones are dead!"

Gradually, the word spread, and folk came out of their hiding. Unfortunately, there were some, whom Rai chased a bit and 'convinced' with his persuasive look. A couple hours late, all fifty gathered at the center of the port, and they looked at the stranger with a distrusting gaze.

"First of all… please take a seat or stand comfortably… my name is Rai and despite my looks… I'm a human. I came here to rescue you… but… not out of generosity… I gave my word to one old man from the burnt village, and therefore I intend to keep it! Now, that your kidnappers are dead… we still have a small problem, which I would like to solve with your cooperation and…", said Rai, as his eyes swept through the crowd.

"You gathered us here… so far, we're listening! What kind of a problem are you talking about?"

"Ye! What do you mean by that and our cooperation?"

"If you're going to steal from us, just say so and be done with it!"

One by one, men and women began to voice their concern, while some of them talked among themselves and from time to time stole glances at the young white-haired man. Rai smiled bitterly and raised his hand. Seeing his gesture, the crowd instantly became silent and the tension rose.

"I'm not going back on my word… I'm here so save you… however! We… can't stay here! Not after the death of this shady group and their leader being a sorcerer!", Rai said with a serious look on his face, took a pause and continued.

"I found out that this sorcerer was communicating with someone who ordered him to do what he and his gang did… now… that all of them are dead and can't return back to see their master… it's a problem for you don't you think? There is a high chance that they will send another group to check on the dead one."

He talked in a calm voice before he stopped and surveyed the folk with his eyes.

"Staying here or going back to rebuild your village isn't an option, unless you'd like to die or be enslaved again… I can give you a solution and fast one at that! It's only a matter of trust from your side…", He said and folded his hands, while waiting for their answer.

Glen and Lia joined them, and a discussion broke among the crowd.

"He is right people! We can't stay here! It's not safe! Let's listen to his suggestion!", Glen tried to convince the doubtful folk.

After a while, Rai noticed their heads were nodding, as if they came to an agreement. Glen and Lia came out of the crowd and Lia said: "We thought it over and we would like to hear your suggestion!"

"Very well! I believe, you've noticed a ship moored to the pier down there. That's my suggestion… everyone of you, with my help of course, will board and sail it to the nearest safest port… there we will part, and a new life will wait for you!", The young man replied with a broken smile.

"Sail?!"

"To the nearest port to start a new life?"

"We neither have enough money nor food for that kind of a journey!"

"Yeah! All our savings were either taken from us or burnt with our hometown!"

The sad and anxious voices filled the air and loud ruckus spread amid the crowd.

"Hey hey! Don't be so discouraged! I'd not propose a solution, which I'd not thought through! On that ship, you will find both food and money for all of you! My only request is that you trust me a bit… and also… I'll protect you! You saw my strength, didn't you…", Rai said, as he pointed at the pier and at himself.

"I know how tough it's to make such a choice… you'll go to an unknown place, far away from what you've known all your life… but that's a part of our lives… it gives us an opportunity to learn something new and evolve! You must become stronger for own sake and for the sake of your children! Show them that there is still hope and you can live on! For now, you should go and rest. Tomorrow morning, when you will feel refreshed, we will gather again, and I'll hear your answer."

Rai finished his monologue, smiled and began looking around for a place to lay. Hearing his words, people exchanged looks and nodded. After that, they divided into small groups, each went to a different house with an invitation of their owners. Lia and Glen stayed at Rai's side to talk to him.

"Ehm… excuse me… you said that 'we will find enough food and money on the ship'. Do you really mean that? After all you've done to us?! Whatever gold or treasure that remains on board… it should be yours!", said Lia earnestly.

"Yes, we're not used to such things… coming from a stranger and… forgive me, especially from a sorcerer…", added Glen.

"That's alright. I have no shortage of money. I took some stuff which I found to my liking, so don't hesitate to take as much as you think you'd need!", Rai replied still smiling.

"Well… we don't know how much is there, but thank you, truly!", Lia said, and the couple bowed respectfully.

"Enough… just go get some sleep, tomorrow might be a long day! Looks like, there aren't many places to lie on and It's already quite chilly here…", said Rai and before the pair could process, he conjured three comfortable mattresses with a pillow and a blanket out of thin air. Glen and Lia looked at him with a dumb expression on their faces, as they still tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Good night you two!", he said with a smirk and went to sleep.

"G-Good night…", they replied at the same time, still shocked by the scene and watched as the odd one laid down and covered himself with a blanket.

Each one of them approached their bed and pocked it. Seeing that nothing strange happened, they slowly sat on the new bed and after some thought they covered themselves and went to sleep. The new day dawned and again the young dreamer was immersed in his illusions.

"This time! This time it should finally be the end to my dream! Now, when I open my eyes, I'll return back to my reality!"

And yet...

"Damn it…"

He removed the cover and rubbed his eyes. The nearby companions were still sound asleep and didn't hear his previous complain. He rose up to his feet and went down to wash himself in the ocean. Some time later, he came back and spotted that most of the people were already outside and slowly the crowd grew at the center. Rai arrived at their side and looked at them curiously.

"What is that?"

"Feel it! It's SOOO soft and comfortable!"

"how? When? Where did it come from?"

"That white-haired one… he… he used his magic to summon these stuff… it's made of such an amazing material!"

People gathered around the odd beds and talked to Glen and Lia about them.

"Good morning everyone!", Rai said cheerfully.

"G-good morning Rai!"

"We heard from Glen and Lia that you used magic to summon these… stuff...?"

They began to bombard him with questions.

"Yes! Yes! it was done by me!", he replied, waving his arms so that they calm down and then continued: "Alright! I believe, you must be hungry… let me make you some food!"

"…"

"…"

"?!"

In front of their eyes, a large table with different kinds of food and drink appeared out of nowhere. There were lots of large plates filled with: cheese slices, fried bacon, fried sausages, smoked fishes, eggs in different states, sliced vegetable and baskets with sliced bread and buns. In addition, there were four large casks with a different name on it – water, orange juice, grapefruit juice and a wild berry juice. Rai looked around and changed table's shape a bit so that everyone could sit and added comfortable chairs.

"I must be dreaming! Please wake me up! Someone hit me!"

"Sure, here you go!"

"Agh!"

"Happy? Quickly thank Rai!"

"T-thank YOU! THANK YOU!"

Hearing excited and shocked voices of the crowd, he only smirked, took a seat at the table and dug into the food.

"Hey? What are you waiting for? Do you like chilled food or watching me eat calms you down? C'mon, don't be shy and join me!", he told them and signaled them with a hand.

With a bitter smile on their faces, Lia and Glen were the first to join the feast. Seeing that all this seemed real and fine, people began to slowly sit down around the table and eat.

"So… what's your answer?", Rai asked, after everyone were done eating.

"We… we agree!"

"Yes!"

"Definitely!"

Happy noises spread around the table, as they all seemed to agree with his offer.

"Good! Then make your last preparations and get on board! We will set sail as soon as possible! By the way… whoever has an experience at stirring it, he or she is welcomed to share the knowledge with me!", Rai said and waited for them to leave the table, before he removed it and made his way towards the vessel.

* * *

Two men were running relentlessly through the mountain pass without stopping for hours. They were tired and stressed about the never-ending route, but when they saw the expanding view and a change in the terrain, it elevated their mood. They arrived on the small hill, which overlooked the coastal land bellow, and scanned the area.

"Vaar'dyr! Look there! There is a ship! If I'm not mistaken, it sails towards south!"

"Gael'Rahar's breath! This whole 'dragon and boar' game is senseless… now there is no telling where he has gone to!"

"I'll inform the elders immediately!"

"Yes, do that fast. We must get to that port and search for him… so far, the footprints led us here! I hope he wasn't on that ship!"


	6. Chapter 5 - Singing in the breeze

**5**

Cutting through the rising waves of the deep blue ocean, a large grey-brown vessel shook from time to time. It distanced itself from the shore, as it tried to maneuver around the reefs and sharp rocks which stuck out like sharp spears ready to impale the unwise intruders of its territory. Two men stood on the stern deck and listened to the symphony of seagulls' cries and occasional crackling of taut rigging against the wood. The young man with a bright white hair in an odd coat watched the land on his left, while his companion was steering the ship.

"Wils, with our current speed, how long is it going to take us to reach Travest?"

The helmsman glanced at the sails and then turned his gaze at the passing clouds. After a moment of silence, he replied: "Sir Rai, I believe with this breeze… it's likely to be in two days tops! Beside my old fishing boat, this vessel is the fastest one I've ever helmed."

"Wils! I told you to drop the over-respectful act and be yourself, please. Anyways…Hm… two days eh? Still not fast enough… maybe… I could try to speed this up…", Rai spoke his mind.

"Ehm…Please excuse me sir, but what are you talking about? Can wizards really do something like that? That seems impossible!", Wils said in wonder and gave the young fellow a sizing side look.

"You will never know until you try! I'll look into that a bit later. For now, if you need a break… let me know, alright?", Rai said enthusiastically and began walking down the stairs.

"Yeah… sure…", Wils voice died in the mid of seagulls' cries.

As soon as Rai touched the main deck, he used his special sight and scanned the ship for the Lia and Glen. Shortly afterwards he found them inside one of the cabins and immediately made his way towards them.

*Knock… knock…*

"It's Rai! Can I enter? Or it's inconvenient right n…"

"RAI! Please come in! Come in!"

Before he could finish a sentence, the door was blasted open and Glen's silhouette appeared in the doorway. He wore a radiant smile on his face and immediately invited the guest to enter.

"Thank you! How are you? Is the cabin to your liking?", Rai asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Y-yes… I-it's more than j-just comfortable… I… I can't put it into words… it's… it's just magical!", sitting on a large bed, Lia answered in a stuttered voice filled with excitement.

"We have never seen such a luxurious place in our entire lives! By the way, can you tell us… what is the purpose of this small room? Lia touched something and water began to leak out of that strange tube…", Glen said anxiously and pointed towards a small square room on the right side of the entrance.

"Relax! Don't worry! It's called a rest room!", Rai replied, amused by their facial expressions, and went towards the sink to turn off the faucet.

"Rest room?", Glen and Lia exchanged confused looks.

Right now, Rai was happy with himself and thought – 'for them, it is like holding a revolutionary cellphone for the first time in their life!'. He watched their shocked faces and said: "Before you get scared by other… outworldy equipment… I'll show you how to use the rest of them!"

Rai gestured for the pair to get closer and began to educate them on how to use sink, toilet and shower.

"Incredible! To think that… that… those bastards actually had something like that on their ship, it's unbelievable…", Glen said in a voice filled with complex emotions.

"Well… not quite theirs to begin with… I just made some adjustments… no matter… there are two more surprises waiting for you! One in the closet and the other one in that trunk by the table! I'm sure, you will like it, he-he!", Rai said smirking.

He focused his thought on the wardrobe and after that on the lonely chest by the table.

"Surprises? But Rai… we already checked them…", Lia voiced her doubt.

"Well then… check again, ha-ha!", Rai laughed.

The pair again exchanged puzzled looks and turned around to face the said objects. Lia walked towards the closet and opened it.

*Gasp*

"Huh?!"

"What's going on Lia? Are you alright?", Glen asked and walked hastily to her side.

"W-wha…?!", Glen's voice died at the shocking discovery.

The look on their faces was priceless. Rai stood with a wide grin on his face, savoring the show.

"That's one of my promised gifts to you. How is it?", He said smilingly.

"…"

"…"

The couple was stunned and stood there with a dumbfound expressions on their faces. Inside the wooden wardrobe, its whole left side was filled with women's clothing, while the right one was filled with men's.

"Is this all your doing?", Lia asked in a disbelieve.

"Yes, nothing special here, just clothes… well, I hope you find them to your liking", the young man replied, as he arrived to stand by couple's side.

"What a beautiful dress! Such a nice fabric!"

Lia took out a white silk gown, decorated with deep blue roses, and gently ran her hand over it. Meanwhile, Glen looked at the right side, where men clothes lied.

"Thank you so much! It's a pity that we can give you nothing in return…", Glen said a bit nervously.

"As long as you don't harm those around you, especially the loved ones, I won't ask anything in return.", Rai replied with a gentle smile.

Glen spotted a brown cotton pants with a black belt, black leather vest and white linen shirt lying on the shelf. He reached out, took and placed them on the bed. Following Lia's example, he touched clothes' fabric, saying: "How did you do that? That's incredible! Thank you! Thank so much!"

"Don't forget the chest! Thank me afterwards!", Rai said, winked and pointed at the trunk by the table.

Glen removed his gaze from clothes, looked at Rai and then focused on the mysterious box. With small steps he arrived slowly to its side, placed his hands and with a light motion raised the upper half.

*Gasp*

"Huh?!"

"Glen?"

Lia's voice had a note of concern in it.

"I-it's… I'm fine Lia… j-just too much surprises for one d-day…", Glen replied with a slight stutter in his voice.

"Uh? W-wha...?"

Lia walked to her beloved's side and immediately became stunned by the shine escaping the opened chest.

"By the bright sky and glowing stars! That's… that's too much Rai... that's too much! How… how can we receive such a gift? But more importantly, how can we ever repay you?!"

Staring at the gold-filled trunk, Lia turned her head and addressed her disbelieve to the young sorcerer. Rai shrugged and said: "I told you already, two gifts… so I'd appreciate, if you accepted them and repaid me by living on meaningfully! I want to genuinely help everyone on board without exceptions."

"I'm lost for words… *sob* w-we c-can't t-thank you enough! *sob* After all you've done for us! T-thank you, truly!", Lia said, as tears streamed down her face.

"I-I hope that there're more people like you in the world! But more importantly… more sorcerers such as yourself!", Glen said and looked at the white-haired fellow with his watery eyes.

The couple bowed deeply, making Rai a little embarrassed.

"Alright! Alright! Stop it! You make me uncomfortable!", he said with a pause and changed the topic: "Now! Back to the task at hand! If Wils is right, our journey is going to take two days. So… make yourself at home and relax as much as you can! Oh! I forgot to tell you! There are small sacks on the bottom of the upper half. You can use them to carry as much coins as you want and here you can touch this thingy to shrink the whole box and press again to return it to its original size!", Rai made his way towards the treasure chest and showed them where to activate the magical formation.

*gasp*

Both Lia and Glen were shocked by the strange sight, as the trunk started to change its shape.

"See… no problem at all! You can carry it safely!", Rai said happily and went on: "Well then… I'm going to leave you now, so… check out your new clothes and make yourself comfortable. I'll be helping others with their accommodations, see you later! Bye for now!"

Rai waved them goodbye and hastily walked out of the cabin, leaving them stunned by the wonder. He looked around the corridor and with a smile on his face proceeded to check on other refugees. Couple of hours later, he finished his lap of glory around the ship – explaining how to use rest room and how to take away their treasures. Returning back to the surface, he noticed that It was already an evening.

"I can't believe that it took so much time! It was a midday when I left! Poor Wils! He has never left his post!", Rai thought and increased his pace towards the stern deck.

"Good evening Sir. Nothing new here.", Wils said with a respectful tone.

An awkward and uncomfortable feeling spread inside Rai's body. He left him helming the ship for almost a day.

"G-good evening to you too Wils… You did an excellent job at steering the ship safely… Go eat and rest! I'm taking over for now!", Rai said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"It's ok Sir, I'm not tired! I can go for a couple more hours!", Wils replied enthusiastically.

"That's enough for today, Wils! Go and rest! That's an order!", Rai insisted and put his hand on Wils's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir Rai! I'll eat something and be back sho…"

"No, you won't! As your savior! I command you to leave your post and relax till tomorrow morning! We don't want to see you accidentally fall asleep and hit a reef, do we now?", Rai stopped him and gave him a sharp stare.

"Ehm… N-no, we don't! Thank you, sir! I'll be back with the dawn! Good night!"

The old man shuddered at the young man's gaze and after thanking him, he stepped down from his post, before he made a quick getaway towards the cabins. Rai swept his gaze across the ship and noticed that there were only a couple of folks standing on the fo'c'sle deck.

"Good… Now… I can turn on an auto pilot and go to sleep as well!", the new sternman announced in a slightly hushed voice.

"Auto pilot? What is that?", a pleasant young woman's voice rang from the stairs.

After a short moment, a young girl with an olive colored skin came into the view. If Rai had to guess her age, he would say that she was in her twenties. The first thing he noticed was those unusual orange eyes and in combination with bit arced brows, it gave him a seductive impression about her. Her long light brown hair fell all the way down to her hips with an addition to a small braid on her left. She was dressed in a white long linen dress decorated with goldenrod flowers and on her feet, she wore silver colored ancient Greek style sandals. The girl paced slowly towards the young man and looked intensively into his eyes.

"Hello? How can I help you, young lady? You aren't hungry, are you?", Rai asked, a bit amused and surprised by the arrival of his new companion.

"Young lady? I told you my name already, uncle! How could you forget? And I'm not hungry, thank you", she spoke disappointingly with a barely seen pout on her rose lips.

"Uncle? Sure, call me uncle, it doesn't matter. But… Please, excuse me… I had distracting thoughts on my mind this whole day. I barely remember anyone's name.", Rai said with an apologetic smile.

Girl's eyes danced left and right between young man's eyes, as she tried to spot a deception.

"Alright! I forgive you, but only this once! It's Lerinne, don't forget it!", she said with a warm smile and examined him with those seductively attractive eyes. "What did you mean by… 'auto pilot' and… going to sleep as well?"

"Well… Lerinne… I meant to make this vessel sail by itself to our chosen destination, while we all rest and tend to own doings… wait… so it is you… I can barely recognize you… after… all this make over… it suits you well, especially this white color… it makes you look so fresh and it makes you flourish… I think…", he said with a calm voice while his eyes moved up and down.

"Oh… Thank you! But the way you speak… I don't know, if it's a compliment or an insult…", she said, as her face brightened up by a radiant smile with a touch of redness on her cheeks. "W-wait… What did you say? You can make it sail by itself?! Can wizards really do something so amazing?"

Rai's amusement deepened by what he saw next – her brows rose up and those rosy lips trembled and parted. However, before he could enjoy that stunning scene, young woman raised her hand and covered her mouth.

"Ehm… well… I don't want to brag… it's not an easy task to pull and there might be only a small number of wizards who can do something like that, but I can, and you will see it soon, he-he."

Ending his ego boosting speech with a chuckle, he activated his shadowy-eyes and focused on an auto pilot concept. During brainstorming he thought – "As soon as I touch this steering wheel, it should sail in Travest's direction, as I saw it on the map. Also, I'm going to apply an invisible shield around the ship to both protect and serve as radar to spot a dangerous rocky terrain and adjust accordingly. Sounds good, let's try it out!"

Through the whole process, Lerinne was watching him silently while her imagination ran wild with expectations. However, to her disappointment nothing really happened. No sound, glow or shine followed, the young man just touched the wheel with both of his hands and a moment later removed them just like that.

"I-is... is it done? I don't see any change…", she asked curiously.

"It's done! It'd be hard to see a change right now… but… you will feel it when the ship begins to turn!"

Just as he finished speaking, the wheel made a turn to the right and stopped.

"Ah! It moved! It moved on its own! Look! Oh… it stopped! Incredible!"

Rai could have sworn that she jumped just now and laughed.

"Hey! Quit laughing at me!", she said with an annoyed expression.

"Alright, Alright! I won't! I promise! It's just too adorable to watch!", he said apologetically.

"A-adorable?! I'm not a little girl! I'm already twenty this year! So, no more similar remarks!", she warned him with a glint in her eyes.

Rai didn't answer, just smiled gently.

"So, Lerinne… what brought you up here to me? Most of the refugees preferred to stay in their cabins and rest. You seemed to be energetic…", he asked curiously.

She moved her eyes away from Rai and watched the dark ocean. After a while, she moved on to stare at the small group standing on the fo'c'sle deck. A short pause grew into a long silence and uncomfortable feeling rose inside him.

"A-are… are you alright? Did I say something improper again?", he asked worriedly.

*Sigh*

"No… you did not… as you already know… a lot has happened to me… to us… in such a short time… it's hard to move on. M-my… my father is dead… my childhood friend is dead… my mother is all I have right now", she paused, side glanced at him and asked: "Rai… do you have a family? Or someone you hold dear? I don't want to think, what it's like to be all alone in this vast unknown and dark world…"

"I… can't give you a definite answer… I do and I don't… it's hard to put it into words. I believe, we all have our own path in this twisted reality that we live in… I don't want to add more sadness than there already is… but… in this world… I don't have anyone…", he said and looked down to his right.

"So… my situation isn't as bad as I thought… you're in a worse one…", she looked at him gently.

"It's fine… at best… I learnt to live on… after all we are mortals...", he said and raised his head to meet her eyes.

"It looks like… I'm a lot younger than you…"

Their eyes met for a short moment before she returned to watch the front group.

Looking at her, reminded him of someone he knew from his previous world. He watched her lean slightly on the railing, while the wind played with her hair.

"By the way… Rai… do you perhaps know any song?", she asked curiously and shifted her eyes back on him.

"Ehm… well… though, I'm not a bard, but… I actually do know some… If you want, I'll try singing… just excuse me for my bad voice.", he replied with a clear surprise on his face.

"huh? You do? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I wasn't serious just now! I just wanted to lighten up the mood a little…", she said with a clear amazement in her voice, while looking back at him and shaking her hands in protest.

"It's not a big deal, really… well… which one is more or less appropriate…", he said while supporting his chin with a hand.

After a short pause he removed the hand and began his endeavor.

*cough*

*cough*

"Far away… This ship is taking me far away… Far away… from these bad m-memories… to the place where it shines, and I'll feel alive… Starlight… I'll be chasing this starlight… in hope it guides me to a better life… am I a fool to believe in that… In my arms… All I wanted was to hold you… in my arms… feeling your heartbeat so close to mine… in a symphony that outlives our mortal selves… My life…You brightened up my life… I hope you stay by my side! No matter what life throws, I will strive to make this moment last! I'll… never let you go, if you… promise… not to… fade away… never fade away! …Our-r h-hopes and expectations-s… dark thoughts and tribulations-s… Our hopes and expectations… dark thoughts and tribulations! Starlight… please guide me… Starlight… don't give up on me… Starlight… please never fade away… never fade away…"

Listening silently to an acceptable singing of the young man, Lerinne's face remained quite serene, unlike her inner world which raged like an erupting volcano. By the end her vision became blurry and one tear escaped her sunset eyes.

"I-it… it's sad… but it's beautiful, Rai! You're as much bard as you're a wizard! If it's not too much trouble… can you write it down for me? Please?", She smiled and commented with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Yes, sure and thank you for your kind words… I guess, I still have a chance to become one after all!", he laughed happily.

"Yes, you seem passable!", she chuckled and went on: "Where are you from, Rai? How did you managed to find us?"

"I… I'm sorry… I can't tell you much… especially, my origin… but… I came from the north of your Tart village… I just happened to spot the rising smoke and immediately made my way through the ridge… shortly afterwards, I saw the destruction and the horrible scene. There was one old man, who barely breathed. He told me what happened and how your captors looked. On his death bed, I promised him, I'd save the kidnapped people. That's the whole story…", Rai recalled his journey and tried to not give away too much information about where exactly he came from and what occurred between him and the old man.

"I see… can you tell me about that old man and how he looked?", she asked a little troubled.

Rai looked sideways to the left and tried to recall as much as he could about that man.

"He… I think… he was at the height of my shoulders… he had a long hair, though most of it was white, but still there were signs of it being brown in his younger days. He had a long wide beard without a mustache and his eyes were… wait…. Now that I'm trying to remember how he looked… you remind me of him… somehow… his eyes… his eyes… yes! I think he had orange eyes… yes! Same as yours!", he said with a surprised tone, glanced back at her and waited for the response.

"T-that… that was… that was my father! He was the only one with orange eyes in our village! And that was my only resemblance to him… as you can see, I look more like my mom. I must thank you for trying to help him and realizing his dying wish! At least… now my mother will feel less guilty for his death…", she said with a sad expression on her face.

"It's alright. What's happened has happened and you can't change it! You should keep him in your memories and live on with as less regrets as possible. Make him happy and proud, of who you will be!", he tried to cheer her up.

"Thank you… your words mean a lot to me! I'll try to live on and make my father proud!", she said decisively.

The evening turned slowly into the night and soon without their knowing the dawn sneaked up on them. Through the whole conversation, Lerinne was open and relaxed, as she shared her childhood memories. From time to time she laughed, she felt sad, but overall, she was happy to finally talk to someone who could be by her side and listen. She enjoyed his company a lot and answered all of his questions, even though some of them were slightly embarrassing.

"Well well… look… it's already dawn… time sure flies fast while talking to you, young lady!", he said with a smirk.

"Oh my! Yes… I… I was completely lost… Rai… excuse me I'll go and check on my mother!", she apologized and sprinted down stairs.

"While you're at it, take a nap!", he shouted at the runaway girl, whose silhouette was already gone from the main deck.

"It's so hard to let go the prejudice… she is completely different from her seductive impression… I hope she learns and knows herself well. It will bring her less harm in future… Ok! Now, I should go and check on Wils. I have to tell him that we no longer require his shifts."

After voicing his thoughts, he looked at the people on the front side of the ship and a moment later began walking towards Wils' cabin.

* * *

"Look there are bodies at the entrance!"

"Let's check them!"

Two elves sped up before stopping abruptly by the hooded bodies.

"It looks like, both are still breathing…", Gael'dyr said while assessing them.

"I hope we can get them talk to us!", said Vaar'dyr.

Each elf took hold of one of the bodies and just when they were about to raise them up, the bodies shook and struggled out of elves' arms. Two black clothed figures stood still in front of the elves and stared at them hostilely.

"Weh eren't gere to hurt you, the at ease! Weh woult like to ask youa, wahat happanet heare…", Vaar'dyr talked in a barely understandable human language.

"Varr'dyr, you know how to speak in human tongue?", Gael'dyr asked slightly surprised.

"Ye… a little… I learnt it from a pardoned one…", Vaar'dyr replied still looking at the two.

"… zzz…tgfz… ehar…", two strangers whispered something to one another with only a barely audible noises reaching elves' ears.

"Elven scouts in this part of the land? it's quite a rare sight…", the left hooded person said in elven tongue with a hoarse voice.

"You speak our language?! Who are you? Are you the exiled one?", Vaar'dyr asked and frowned.

"I… am… the exiled one… my name is Vir'thas and my partner's name is Grat. We both lived here peacefully until a group of bandits arrived, tortured and enslaved most of the people. Shortly afterwards a strange half-blood came by and attacked us…", the left one by the name Vir'thas replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"A strange half-blood? Do you mean the one with a white hair and a black-bluish coat?", asked Gael'dyr.

"Yes! That's the one! Are you hunting him down?", Vir'thas asked curiously.

"Hunting him down…?!"

"We do want to have a chat with him… why are you hiding your appearance?", Vaar'dyr signaled his partner to be quiet and asked seriously.

"H-he… tortured us with fire and dark magic… our flesh is hideous to look at… we have nothing to hide… it's just too horrifying…", Vir'thas said anxiously.

"Gael'dyr…"

*Whoosh*

A red-black and an azure light flashed, and both elves disappeared from their spots. Before the hooded ones could react, they were knocked down hard and a sharp blade appeared at each one's throat.

"Alright imposters! You have a second and the only chance to tell us, what REALLY happened here!", Vaar'dyr said in an intimidating tone.

"You heard my brother, start talking!", Gael'dyr added seriously and removed Grat's hood.

A bald head with a mutilated pale face was revealed to him.

"Who…? What are you?!", Gael'dyr asked in shock.

"He is a foul-spawn! Be careful! They have poison in their bodies."

Hearing his brother's words, Gael'dyr raised his guard and tightened his grip on the subdued man.

"He… *cough* he isn't a foul-spawn… *cough* He was… an Orc… once… through the torture and gruesome experiments… on… both of us… that's how we look right now… *cough* can you loosen the grip… I'm chocking…", Vir'thas said with a visible difficulty.

"Hardly convincing, imposter! Killing you will end your misery and rid this realm off your poisonous kind!", Gael'dyr barked at him.

"I'm sorry… but that's the truth! My companion can't speak in elvish or human tongue! Ask me what you want!", Vir'thas begged in a hoarse voice.

"Did you say he was an Orc? That's quite a distance from his natural habitat… So, Mister Orc! What's your story? How come a vagabond Orc and an exiled one found themselves lying at the entrance to the bandit camp?", Gael'dyr said humorously.

Just when the elf finished his last sentence, the quietly lying orc moved forcefully. He twirled and with a fast motion tried to hit the piggybacking elf with the back of his right hand. Gael'dyr kept a close eye on his prisoner, so when the show began, he reacted fast. He moved his head back, dodging the incoming move, caught orc's hand with his left and turned him over. Then, he pressed his sword against orc's throat and while looking at his angry eyes, he said: "You're not so smart, it seems…". However, just when he uttered those words, the lying guy struck him. Gael'dyr's guts told him that something was off and immediately used his sword's azure power. Before a short blade could pierce elf's skin, an azure light shone, and orc's head fell on the ground.

"Nice one brother! The training did pay off after all!", Vaar'dyr praised.

"Close one! Ye, it did after all...", Gael'dyr replied calmly.

"You companion wasn't so eager to talk and choose to fight. I respect his courage. You on the other hand aren't so eager to follow his footsteps. What will be your choice?", Vaar'dyr said seriously.

"I… I… I already told you the truth… w-we tried to escape that mad human, but we were knocked out… the next thing we knew, it was when you arrived… and apparently everyone else is gone…", Vir'thas said anxiously and glanced at the abandoned settlement.

"It looks like, you are telling a half-truth, exiled one! Last chance or you die!", Vaar'dyr announced and moved his scarlet sword closer to the throat.

"Alright… Alright… I… I… I'll tell you! I'll tell you… but promise not to kill…"

"Speak already! Your leaves are almost withered away!"

Vaar'dyr snapped at the lying elf, before he could finish his words.

"I-I was guarding this place with him… until we met that guy… and before I could make a move, I blanked out. I have no idea what happened afterwards…", Vir'thas replied dejectedly.

"That's not enough! Whom do you serve? Was it your group's doing? Were you the ones that burned the village to the north, right behind this mountain?", Vaar'dyr asked grimly.

"Y-yes… it was us… our leader is a dark sorcerer… h-he formed a group out of slaves and mercenaries. Our objective was to burn that village, enslave the most capable ones and kill the rest. We were going to leave today… but... that white haired guy… it seems like he ruined the plan.", Vir'thas said in a docile voice.

"DARK ALCHORAI? Here? With bunch of mercenaries? That's very suspicious, brother!", Gael'dyr exclaimed.

"How strange… the timing of the prophecy and this group of bandits murdering people so close to our territory… We MUST inform the elders! That human must have rescued the rest and set sailed…"

"Rescued and took my master's ship? Are you dreaming? My master is a dark sorcerer! No matter how powerful this man is, his physical abilities can't rival the power of magic! Especially that of a dark sorcerer!", Vir'thas intervened.

"Yes… it'd sound ridiculous to most… but… unfortunately… your master met the "Dreamer" and I doubt that the prophesied one could die at the hands of an Alchorai, who is only at the rank of a 'dark sorcerer'", Vaar'dyr said mockingly.

"That's right! His speed is enough to catch your master off guard and kill him, he-he", Gael'dyr added with a smirk.

"D-dreamer? Who is that?", Vir'thas asked doubtfully.

"None of your…"

"Stop, brother! Take him and return to the capital, immediately! Tell elders what happened and ask them to further question this 'exiled one'! I'll look around and join you later!", Vaar'dyr said sternly and got off the lying man's back.

"Alright, brother! I'll go now!"

Gael'dyr arrived at prisoner's side, took some strange vines out of his pocket and tied exiled one's hands. When he was done, the vines began to emit a green light.

"Don't try to escape, it will only hurt you more!", he warned him and took out a metal necklace with a yellowy leaf-shaped medallion attached. He held it with one hand, while the other was resting on Vir'thas's shoulder. A faint golden light shone, and a yellow leaf tree grew out of the ground in front of the two. After a short moment, a green magical symbol appeared at the center of its trunk, before it began to twist and turn, eventually forming a vortex of pure energy. Gael'dyr bid farewell to his brother and together with his prisoner walked into the portal.


	7. Chapter 6 - Relax and take it easy

**6**

"What happened here?! Whatever it was… it… it just left only these black clothes around!"

Walking through the abandoned settlement, Vaar'dyr talked to himself, as he kept looking.

"No damage to neither buildings nor the ground! Nothing at all! But I keep finding these clothes in bulks and that is it!"

Spending couple more hours exploring the abandoned village, he came to conclusion that whoever did all that must be an extraordinary figure with a high-level elemental or dark magic prowess.

"No clues whatsoever!"

His red eyes swept the place for the last time, before he pulled out a leaf medallion and produced a familiar portal out of the sprouting tree.

* * *

"Hey, relax! I told you already! I took care of it! Enjoy the ride and sleep well!"

The young man walked out of the cabin chuckling. However, just as he closed the door, a young woman barred his path.

"Good morning Rai!"

"Good morning to you too, Lia! You seem energetic! I'm sure that both you and your beloved slept well? How's the journey so far?", the young man greeted her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Erhm… I'm fine… we slept well…", she replied slightly embarrassed, as she tried to come up with the right words.

"Good! I hope it stays that way. We got one more day of traveling ahead of us! Enjoy the peaceful times with Glen as much as you can… usually they don't last for long…", Rai said in a worried tone and continued, "By the way, where is he?"

"He… he is taking a… shh-ower… I think that is how you called it", Lia replied with a gentle smile on her face.

"He-he, so you got a hang of it! It's nice, isn't it?", Rai replied laughingly and gestured her to follow him.

"Rai?"

"Let's talk outside. I see you have something to ask."

"Yeah, I do!"

"Alright then… come on, follow me!"

With a bit puzzled expression on her face, Lia followed his lead. They strode through the narrow corridor and walked up the stair until they reached the main deck. Looking around Rai spotted a small crowd standing by the steering wheel. They formed a tight circle and watched it attentively.

"By the gods! How does it move by itself?"

"It must be Sir Rai's doing! He is the only one who could create such a miracle!"

"Yes! It must be him!"

Hearing groups' excited voices, young man looked at Lia and said, "Change of plans! Let's go into captain's cabin".

She gave him a questioning stare and went after him. They snuck into a large room just below the stern deck and closed the door.

"Alright! Now we can chat without anyone disturbing us!", Rai said cheerfully.

"What? You don't like to be a center of attention?! Hee-hee", She teased.

"Well, not really, no. So, what's on your mind?", he replied calmly.

They both took a seat at a large round table which stood at the right side of the room. As soon as they sat down, Lia looked into young man's eyes and asked.

"How's Lerinne?"

A sudden unexpected question stunned the man. He looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

"It seems like you have a subtle meaning behind your question. Yesterday, we did spend some time talking to each other and I got to know her a little. Why do you ask?", he replied nonchalantly.

"You had quite a talk… I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. You know… you could be a fine bard, if you really tried to!", she said with a chuckle.

"So, you were eavesdropping on us, huh? You should have joined in!", Rai said smiling.

"He-he, it'd be a pity to interrupt such a nice conversation! But if you say so, next time, I certainly will!", she replied and continued, "So… there was something I wanted to ask you about… please excuse my rudeness… but… can you tell me about the magic world and its sorcerers? What is it like right now? My master didn't tell me much. He secluded himself from the outside world for many years! You, on the other hand, traveled around and should have lots of stories to tell!", Lia said enthusiastically.

"Well, I did travel around… that's for sure… however, I've studied magic all by myself without anyone's help. I'm a vagabond adventurer… in a way… I'm as clueless about the wizard's world as you are! Maybe even more than you. Still, I can tell you a thing or two…", Rai said and entered a deep thought.

"Y-y-you… w-what? That's impossible! You became a sorcerer without anyone's help?! My deceased master would be shocked! H-he told me that it's very VERY difficult to become one! The mystical energies are so hard to control that they can cripple and even kill an inexperienced user! B-but y-you! Y-you actually survived!", She exclaimed loudly.

"Is it really that hard to become one? Did your master tell you about the process?", Rai asked curiously.

"You actually ask?! Well… Master told me that those who reveal talent in sensing those energies are called mystics. If mystic is lucky to find a place where one can study the arcane arts, as early as possible, he will survive, otherwise death is imminent! Then, after one joins a conclave, school or a tower, as master told me, he is given lots of tasks. When you complete those tasks, you might be selected as wizard's apprentice or even sorcerer's! Afterwards, with enough accomplishments you are given a special test which can promote you to a Mage. The next step, after couple more tasks and tests, is choosing your path as one becomes an official wizard. He must choose a field of expertise - Lawful, Light or Astral. After completing this transition, you can call yourself a Wizard!", Lia answered excitedly.

"So… it's like that… you start as a mystic… then you become an apprentice, afterwards a mage and in the end a wizard of a chosen path…", Rai voiced his thoughts.

"Yes, Ah, wait! I forgot to mention… there are promotions to wizards as well! My master only told me about Lawful wizards though… it's called an Archmage! There aren't many archmages, in comparison to wizards, as they're the pinnacle of the magical world. Most of them, if not all, occupy positions of authority", she added.

"Thanks Lia! This information will help me a lot!", he said honestly and thought inwardly, "I see… now, all I need to do is be careful with revealing my energy… I'll have to adjust its aura to the appropriate level of a common wizard… maybe even to a mystic's level! And above all else, I need to be careful with elemental manipulations! Hm… it reminds me… when I fought that sorcerer… he mentioned something about my ability being that of a 'Spell Lord'. I guess that's another rank… recalling his shocked face, it must be above an archmage or at least on par!"

"Well, I'm glad that my knowledge helped a sorcerer!", Lia replied with a warm smile and after a small pause, looked deeply into his eyes and asked, "How did you survive? That's really a miracle, you know!"

"Ehm… I… I-I found a way through pain and meditation…", he replied averting his eyes.

"Well, if it's a secret, I will stop probing", she laughed.

"Lia, do you know, or did you hear of someone who became a magic user just by himself and not at birth?", Rai asked suddenly.

"No, I didn't! As far as I know, the whole notion that you can become one is absurd! Only the lucky one, at birth, can be one! Why do you ask?", Lia gave him a curious look and waited for his reply.

"I… I have lost my memory not long ago… so that's why…", Rai gave a vague answer.

Hearing his words, she sighed and told herself inwardly – "Seems like, He won't answer me. I have a hunch that he isn't completely honest with me…"

"You sure are a strange one! At least, can you tell me about the world out there? You did say that you traveled and have some tales!", she asked curiously.

"Very well! But most of my tales aren't heartwarming… well except for when I met dragons…", he said casually.

"What did you say? They actually exist?!", Lia exclaimed loudly.

"Y-yes…", Rai replied and chuckled.

"I read lots of stories about them! They're said to be legendary creatures and according to the writings of ancient wizards, they're supposedly created by the God of Chaos!", she said anxiously and trembled a little.

"Huh? God of Chaos…eh? I assume that there is also a God of Order as well?", he commented thoughtfully.

"Indeed! I read lots of books at my master's house, and, through my readings, I stumbled on a book called 'Studies of the Ancient Era'. There, I found some mentions on both gods. Anyway, how did you meet these creatures? More shockingly, how did you leave alive?", she asked in a surprised tone.

"I was traveling through a distant valley, when suddenly I heard strange loud noises. I went to check the source and found a large nest with different colored dragons. I watched them from far away… that's pretty much the whole encounter, really… but let me tell you, they're the most magnificent beasts I've ever seen!", he spoke with traces of nostology in his voice.

"Sounds amazing! I wish that I could have adventured... just like you! But..."

Lia's enthusiastic voice died out, as a sudden realization dawned on her, and she gave Rai a sad smile.

"After this uncomfortable adventure of your ends, your new one begins. Don't be discouraged! As long as you're willing to take action at the given opportunity, it will happen! Negative approach and self-pity won't make you better or help you in any good way!", Rai told her earnestly.

"Thank you for your kind words… maybe I will… someday…", She replied with a sigh.

They kept talking for hours. Rai told her about his adventures in a deep forest and how he met elves, which shocked her. Apparently, according to Lia, wild elven tribes are said to be extinct. There are ordinary elves living in cities as part of nobility or as slaves. After the great war of ancients, there was no record of a hidden elven empire or any great standalone elven city. Giving some vague and a bit made up tales of his travels, Rai began to ask her questions. The longer they conversed the more interesting he found her. With great enthusiasm, he was sure that for the next couple of hours, she won't ask him about his background.

"So, tell me, what was it like to grow in a faraway village, study under a wizard and how did you meet Glen?"

* * *

*Bah*

A palely disheveled figure fell on his knees before a group of people.

"Speak exiled one!"

A commanding voice rang throughout a large chapel like hall. It was decorated by an entanglement of wooden overgrowth with an addition of different colored crystals, which spread illusions of antique beasts, dragons, pegasus's and unicorns all over the place. In the middle of the hall, a group of five elves stood before the kneeling one with an addition of two elven guards watching him on both his side.

"You should know that we don't care about your life! However, if you provide us with the information we desire, there might be a chance for you to prolong your life!", spoke a middle-aged elf in the center of the group.

"Vir'thas was it? Tell us about the white haired fellow and your presence in such a remote village."

Hearing a soothing voice of a woman, he raised his head.

"I…I've already told those two of what I know… All I saw was a man with a bright white hair, wearing a long black-bluish coat. He didn't talk to me… he…just… knocked me out, it seems", Vir'thas said through his teeth.

"Speak louder! They can't hear you!", Vaar'dyr, who stood on his left, raised his voice.

"I said, I don't know much after he knocked me out… all I remember is how he looked!", the elf spoke loudly.

"Is that so?! Tell us, what were you doing with the bandits? Why did you arrive to that distant village and burnt it down? What was the purpose?", an enchanting voice came from a mature elf woman, who stood at the left side of the young elf in the center.

Looking into her bright green eyes. he began to tell the tale.

"I… m-my journey since my exile was a long one… I traveled all over the continent and eventually set sailed across the ocean toward the unknown to me continent called Grathol. There after traveling for some time, I was captured by slavers, who then sold me to a dark alchorai or how people of the outside world call him a 'dark sorcerer'. I was his slave and a testing subject for his gruesome tortures and experiments. I don't remember much of my staying with him… when he was done with his tests, he would force me to drink something… it made me forget the horrors and the pain."

The elf took a pause and shifted his gaze downwards.

"One day… about a month ago… he took everyone outside of his mansion and brought a group of hired raiders along. We thought, he was done with us, as he was smiling and laughing. But… to our surprise, he said that his service was finally recognized and that we are given a very important task to accomplish. It bore a great importance to his master."

Vir'thas raised his head and scanned the group, before continuing the story.

"Upon our arrival at the small port, we were told – 'go and slay those who are unfitted for labor or for amusement but keep the usable ones alive! I want you to bring them back with us!'"

"After these words, we began to raid the place. Ah! Yes, one more thing… he said that no one is not allowed to speak through the deed and if someone does, he will die instantly! He threatened us with a magical mark which… I had… before I was knocked out…"

The tied elf shuddered a little, as he remembered the binding spell, he had on him.

"That's about it… I hope you believe me! I've told you everything!"

"It looks like, he isn't lying, your Highness!"

"Still, we should apply a serum… just in case!"

"I agree with Sai'talas, I sense that he is telling the truth!"

Looking at the miserable prisoner, the elders of the group spoke.

"Don't be so sure! He might be hiding something important to us! Once a traitor is still a traitor!", Vaar'dyr said sharply.

"Maybe… but! He was a slave with a binding mark on him! If he tried to tell us all that, he might be dead by now!", commented an old lady from the elder's group.

"Alright that's enough! No matter what you think of it, the problem remains, honored elders! We had a group of unknown people, which was led by a dark alchorai, arrive so close to our borders! We don't have enough information on why they had done that and what was the purpose behind this! We must investigate it thoroughly!", said the leader of the group.

Following a short silence his face became serious.

"I give a special permission to use Gaelnaair on him!"

"What?!"

"But… You Highness!"

"That's too much of a waste on him! We can do it with our magic! There is no need to use our sacred ground!"

All the elders voiced their disagreement to a sudden shocking decision.

"My raidalor*, is it really necessary? The elders are right… It's a sacred place after all… and our druidic energies are enough for this small task…", the queen voiced her concern.

"I know, evidalor*, but we can't be too careless! It must be related to your vision and the involvement of the dreamer in all this!", replied the yellow eyed elf.

"Bring him to the Gaelnaair, now! There is no time to waste! The faster we figure this out the better! Now! There is a task for you, honorable elders… you must go and begin communing with the nature's spirits. I'd like to know where the dreamer went! As soon as you find his whereabout, inform me immediately and send the Wind Brothers to greet him!"

He said, as he entered a deep thought and added.

"That's all, go!"

Elders and two brothers bowed to their Holy King and Queen, before they left hurriedly with the prisoner.

"Where are you taking me?!"

The tied-up elf demanded, staring worriedly at his escort.

"You shall see… it won't be as bad as your master's experiments", Gael'dyr answered with a smirk.

Exiting the great hall, they made their way through a spiraling wooden path, which stretched all the way to the top of the giant tree's trunk. After an hour of waking, the three arrived at the top and stopped by a strange magically sealed door made of green and silvery materials.

"Alright, now we wait", said Vaar'dyr and gestured for the prisoner to sit down.

* * *

"Ha-ha!"

"That's a funny story, Lia!"

"Why would you ask him that?"

"He must have thought that you're both a lunatic and a creepy person! Ha-ha"

"No not like that! You should have seen his face! That expression was priceless! He-he"

Lia's face was brightened up by a warm smile as she kept trying to hold the laughter.

"Well… your personality matches your looks. It's a pity, you aren't born a mystic. I could teach you lots of things!", said Rai and placed his head on his palm.

"That's alright… I feel happy, the way I'm! As long as I study and get my hands on some new knowledge or information, I'll be fine! I want to know more about the realm and its inhabitants, no matter who they are!", she said with a great enthusiasm in her voice.

"Well… yes… we all… trying to get by and grasp small bits of happiness wherever we can… even though it's all an illusion… however, distracting yourself from time to time is better than constantly having bad thoughts… at least that's how I view this state of being!"

Rai adjusted his sitting posture and half smiled.

"An illusion you say? How? I do what I do… the result might be good or bad. There is nothing else to it. Do you mean that it's pointless?", Lia asked him curiously.

"Yes… in away… it is… I-I don't want to make you bitter, he-he. Let's just stop at that. We've already talked for hours and I see that it's almost an evening! Let's go eat something! By the way, Glen might be worried!", He replied and slowly stood up.

"Eh?! You're right! I see… so that's how you talked so much with Lerinne…", she teased.

"Quit making assumptions and go to Glen!", he replied annoyingly.

"Ha-ha! Sure sure!", with a bright smile still lingering on her face, she darted out of the cabin.

"This girl… her attitude changes so quickly… once she is an intelligent lady, other time she is a mischievous girl. Anyways… one more day to go! I'm looking forward to it!"

Rai shook his head and walked out of the cabin. However, before he made a step, an old man approached him and asked.

"Sir Rai… can you help us with food? We don't have a place to set fire on board…"

Listening to an old man's plead, he looked puzzled and tried to understand what the problem was. Finally, when he realized what he forgot to add, he facepalmed.

* * *

* **Raidalor** \- shining star.

'Rai' = light or shine,

'Dalor' = star, meteorite.

* **Evidalor** \- lovely or warm star.

'Evi' = love, lovely, warm, pleasant


	8. Chapter 7 - That was unexpected!

**7  
**

"Slowly… slowly…"

Two elves were a mid of submerging the pale body into a greenish glowing water.

"Alright, leave him lying there for a while! Watch over him! As soon as the change occurs, you will notify me immediately! Understood?"

"Yes, your Holiness!"

The two bowed and watched, as the queen walk out of the cave.

"This is probably going to take some time… both of us are quite tired from the trip… Brother, I suggest, that you take some rest first. I'll watch over him. We will switch later", Gael'dyr said while staring at the water.

"Thank you, brother", replied Vaar'dyr, turned around and faced a tree.

The red-haired elf made his ways towards one of the two growing trees, sat down and closed his eyes. The elves were inside a large grotto, artificially created out of a city's massive tree trunk. At its center, there was a pool filled with a strange water, which radiated a green light and lit up the whole place. On each side of the pool, there was a tree growing out of a wooden floor with their vegetation covering all of the grotto's ceiling. The floor was perfectly flat and had some unique plants which grew close to the walls.

"Who would have thought that by encountering a stranger inside our territory, it would rob me off my plans and moreover my rest…", thought Gael'dyr.

Time flew by quickly, and soon three hours passed.

"Vaar'dyr, let's swap. I feel really tired", Gael'dyr said depressingly in a slightly risen voice.

The resting one, opened his eyes and said, "Sure, I'll take it from here, go and rest, brother". They switched places and the routine went on.

The next three hours were hard on Vaar'dyr. With each passing minute, tiredness grew in him. He stood close to the pool and watched the buoyant elf. Two hours in, a thought appeared in his mind, "How do sentinels guard the entrances? This is boring… I'm glad I chose to become a scout and now… it's a lot better, after joining a special border squad."

He kept thinking about the right decisions that he made and failed to notice that his eyes were already shut. The moment he closed his eyes, a black energy began to ooze silently out of the floating body. Soon, that energy formed a dark silhouette above the pale body.

"Mmm-yyy ex-xpirements-s w-were s-successful af-fter all! Ha-ha!", it said excitedly.

"Who would have thought that the catalys-st, which I des-sperately needed was-s in elves' pos-ses-sion all this-s time!"

"S-so… one of the success-sful ways to awaken a trans-smuted part of s-soul is a very pure and dens-se amount of living energy! How ironic… the thing that can destroy me is also the one that res-stored me, ha-ha-ha!"

"Thes-se…waterss… hm… the amount of natural energy in them… it's frightening… s-so… the legend is-s true! The elven race's creators-s four primal entities-s did create a s-secluded city!"

"Ha-ha-ha! My luck has-s never been this-s good! However, I need to be careful, this-s is-s the only awaken part my soul and I can't s-sens-se my other parts-s. Who knows-s how long it is-s going to take me to find or awake another one!"

The dark shadow swept his gaze around the grotto and after a while rejoined his pale body.

"Uh… I… did I fell asleep just now?!"

Vaar'dyr was confused as to why he found himself standing with closed eyes. He shook his head and looked around.

"Strange, I don't feel tired… what just happened?"

Suddenly, a pale-greyish energy began to ooze out of the body.

"Gael'dyr! Wake up!"

The sleeping elf opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. Meanwhile, Vaar'dyr chanted some strange words, before he half knelt and touched the wooden floor. Immediately, a deep orange light shone once, and a small vibration spread out from the epicenter. The next moment, a green dust like energy appeared in the air. It began to swirl around and finally took shape of two elves.

"Your Holiness! Look, this thing has started to come out of him, just a second ago!"

Vaar'dyr stood up and pointed at the pale body inside the pool. Both king and queen arrived close to its edge and stared at the greyish energy.

"Isel'thas, I'll take it from here", said Lanuthel and raised her arms.

The queen chanted something and an energy in the mix of green and yellow materialized out of her hands. It began to spread out and formed a tight cocoon around the body. The newly formed magical formation sped up the extraction of the greyish energy. This sudden change made the oozing energy to flare up and fight back. With each passing minute the struggle increased, while the extracted bits began to take shape. Soon, the pale body lied soundlessly with no sign of life. However, right above it, a grey humanoid shaped fog rose up and down.

"This is…"

Both elven brothers were dumbfounded at the strange scene.

"This is the energy that possessed him!", said Isel'thas, taking a quick glance at the two and continued, "Lanuthel, we can't get any information out of it and it's also quite dangerous to leave it like that… whoever behind this… he may now know of our city's existence!"

"Yes, I'm aware of it", replied the queen and chanted again.

When she was done, her magical formation shined brightly, and the floating energy began to flicker as it slowly dissipated into nothingness. Soon, the fog was gone leaving only a breathless elf lying inside green waters.

"Vaar'dyr, Gael'dyr! Take him out and bring him to the Dawning hall", order Isel'thas.

"Yes, your Holiness!"

Without hesitation, both brothers picked up the lifeless body and carried it away.

"My evidalor… what should we do now? For thousands of years we kept ourselves hidden from the outside world… those… alliances… our ancestors made with the humans… are lost and forgotten. I don't want our people and our last homeland to be torn apart by the harbinger of war", the king said and sighed.

"Raidalor… we were born at dusk of consolation… risen at dawn of reconciliation… matured at eclipse of blissful peace… the life's cycle is cruel, and it always stays like this. Fate will never stop the melody of change… the history is going to repeat itself… you know… we can't stay deaf to the ringing of the bells. Our duty is to be prepared and make sure that our race survives through it", the queen replied, looking melancholically at the green waters of the pool.

"Thank you, sir Rai! That's the best meal I've ever had… erm… like the one we had with you, before we left…"

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Indeed, that's amazing!"

"I'm really jealous of you wizards! You can eat like that any time you want! So unfair, to us regular folk!"

"He-he, look at you act all embarrassed! It's us who should be!"

A large 'n' shaped table stood on the main deck of the ship, where a crowd of hungry refugees sat, ate and laughed with their hero at its center.

"Friends… I should apologize to you. You all stayed hungry because of my stupidity..."

An apologetic voice came out of the hero.

"Oh, don't take it too seriously, all is good, we are grateful for everything you've done for us!"

"Yes, it's us, who should apologize for making you do so much for us."

Lots of happy and cheerful voices rang throughout the air. As the crowd talked, ate and drank, they had completely forgotten the atrocities they went through. This was the happiest moment in their entire lives. Lots of toasts were given and lots of boozes were drunk. However, Rai remained vigilant and made sure to get rid of alcohol in his body. Slowly, the evening turned into a night, and the crowd began to disperse into their cabins.

"Good night, Rai, and thank you for that happy moment."

"Yes, and I should also add that we owe you a big debt of gratitude! I have no idea, how we are going to repay your kindness!"

Both Glen and Lia came forward and one after the other gave him a hug, bowed and left. However, just before they went down, Lia turned her head, smiled mischievously and winked at him. Noticing her strange behavior, Rai raised an eyebrow.

"R-rai…"

A crisp voice came from behind. He turned around and found Lerinne standing with a flushed face, in amid of struggling to say something.

"Yes, Lerinne?"

"…Uhm… y-uou… *hick*"

She tried to ask but failed.

"…Rai…"

She tried again but then the world began to spin, and she felt like falling down.

*woosh*

Rai caught her by the shoulders, and she fell into his embrace.

"Well… well… look at that… someone failed to control her drinking… remember the experience, I doubt you would like to repeat that. Look, you can't even stand or speak clearly", he shook his head and patted lightly on her back.

"I…a…am… so-*hick*-rry… it i-s m-my first-t-ime…", she managed to utter a somewhat understandable sentence.

"It's not alright… but… oh well… bear with me for a moment… I'll bring you out of i..."

Before he had a time to finish his words, Lerinne raised her head, stared into his lovely eyes with somewhat focused look, parted her lips and kissed him clumsily on the lips. Rai's mind wasn't prepared for this outcome and as if acting on some strange reflex, he pushed her back.

"W-what-tss thee matter *hick*?"

"Ha-ha-ha"

He didn't know why, but to him this current situation made a hundred-and-eighty degree turn from a strange drunken romance into a comedy.

"W-why ar-re you laughing?", she asked with a small trace of angriness in her voice.

"It's just… too cliché… he-he…", he replied honestly with a slight apologetic tone in his voice.

"cli…tche…? W-what is-s that?", She stared at him with confusion.

Rai didn't reply. He focused on sobering her up and applied his inner energy. A dim white light shone out of his hands and slowly she started to regain control over herself.

"How do you feel? Better?", Rai asked, while holding her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"…uh…w-why… why you had to spoil it…", Lerinne mumbled dejectedly.

Looking back into his beautiful cyan eyes, she was lost for a moment, but after a pause she said: "Tomorrow… we will arrive at the city, where we part forever… I don't know why… but I-I got a strange feeling… when I first saw you and after our conversation… it awakened some bizarre memories… as if I knew you, from some other place in time…"

"Huh? Maybe this world is crueler than I thought… we have our own paths… the path I walk… it might be short or might be long, I don't know… but certainly not the one of distractions. I changed your life and I want to believe it's for good… my words may sound harsh, but our circumstances are worlds apart. You have a mother whom you need to tend to, while I'm a traveling sorcerer who got his own plans. You're a very charming young lady, you know? You possess an attractive body and a well-balanced personality. Ha-ha… in future, like moths to the flame, men will probably fight a lot for your favor… my only suggestion for you – try to control this intense seductive stare…"

Rai stopped abruptly and looked in her eyes. Hearing his last words, Lerrine relaxed her slightly knitted brows.

"Yes, that's one, he-he.", He continued. "First, stabilize your life! That should be your number one priority right now. Then, when the path allows it, we might meet again."

A sad smile appeared on her rosy lips.

"You do know how to make it worse, don't you? I acted selfishly, but you… you view this as a distraction to your plans? You really are lonely one on your journey… that's sad…"

"You say that from your point of view. As I said, at the right time, on the same path, everything can happen…"

Rai tore his eyes away from hers and gazed at a large bright star, which lit up the night sky.

"Good night, Rai…", Lerinne whispered and quickly strode out, not waiting for his reply.

"G-good dreams… Leri…", he mumbled and moved his gaze back on the disappearing silhouette of a loveable lady.

As her shadow vanished from the deck, Rai looked back at the sky and whispered, "this reality is quite strange… it's like… it's like my real body is in coma or something… speaking logically, as long as my real body can't be awaken… I can keep on staying in a lucent dream where I can do what my mind wills. At least that's my current theory… although I'd like a true answer… but… in this reality I have the power to do what I want! Speaking of which, my current option is to explore, learn and elevate myself to whatever is considered a godhood here. Then, we shall see, if there is a way to get me the answers…"

He finished his small talk, walked towards captain's cabin and went to sleep.

Inside a beautifully decorated room, on a large wooden bed, an elf lied with his eyes closed.

"So far so good… no one seemed to figure it out, yet… I'm really lucky right now!", Vir'thas thought and a smile appeared on his lips.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. After familiarizing with his new surroundings, he slowly rose up and sat on the bed. Channeling his inner energy, he raised his hands and stared at them. An eerie grey energy came out and coated his hands. He watched it for a while, before dispersing it.

"Looks like I can still use some of my power… although… only this much… I'm barely at mage's level, but still, it's better than none at all…", he thought.

Just as he finished his inner monolog, the door opened, and three people came in.

"Oh, you woke up, good. How do you feel?" an elderly female elf asked and seized him up.

"I… feel fine… although… I can't… I can't remember much… I feel like I was used. How did I get back here? Wasn't I exiled?", Vir'thas said with a confused expression on his face, then raised his hands and began checking himself.

The two brothers exchanged looks and whispered with one another.

"Hm… do you think he is lying to us?"

"It doesn't look like it. His expression and actions look genuine to me…"

While they were whispering, the woman frowned and thought – "Hm… was he really possessed? What should we do with him?"

Vir'thas stopped checking himself and looked at the elderly elf, saying: "I don't know how I got here, but what are you going to do to me next?"

"Our scouts found your unconscious body by a sea village close to our territory. There were signs of a bandits' raid, but apparently you were the only survivor", said the elderly elf.

"W-what? I… I don't remember that… why… why was I there? All I remember is going south to a small village… and… and that was it… argh!"

The elf's eyes danced from side to side, as if trying to put together the lost pieces of the puzzle, but then a painfully sharp voice came out of him.

The standing group tensed up and frowned.

"Easy there… don't be so hasty to recall… it takes time…", the woman said with a kind tone in her voice.

"Ah!"

"Ah… I… I… what are you going to do to me?", he asked again with a weak voice.

"Right now, we want to see you get back to yourself. Afterwards, only king and queen will know…", the old woman replied with a sigh.

"I…am more or less the same…now… apart from the missing memory… I-I… do remember being judged and expelled from the tribe. There is no place for me here, and there is no future for me, neither as exiled nor pardoned one in the city…", Vir'thas said looking downwards and added, "It's alright… I'll leave when I'm fulling rested".

"Take your time and rest. If you need anything ask Gael'dyr or Vaar'dyr, they will be close", the woman said and smiled gently.

"Am… I… a prisoner? Did I do something before I lost my memory?"

The elf looked up and stared at the group with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"No, you're not! They're here to help you… do you even know the city you're in? If you want to go for a stroll, they will be your guides. So, rest for now and wait for the summons. Goodbye for now, Vir'thas", the elderly elf replied, turned around and walked out.

The two-brother stepped aside to let her pass and then followed right after. The elf waited until his guests came out and as the door closed, he revealed a slight grin on his lips.

"Seems like they bought it… for now…", he thought pleased, moved his legs back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Outside of the room a couple of meters away, the group of three elves stood and conversed.

"You two look after him! we don't know what was the thing that took over him… though… he seems to be fine, but make sure he doesn't do something bizarre or harmful! Report immediately of any anomaly! I'll go and meet with the queen, stay sharp!"

"We won't disappoint you, Honored Elder! If anything happens, we will contact you immediately!"

Both elves bowed and watched as the woman walked down the wooden spiraling stairs, before going back to guard the door.

An hour later, inside a large hall, illuminated by a warm light coming through the large crystal windows, two elves sat by the long rectangle table.

"Elder Neliel, I don't know either… but I do know what I saw, and it was a foreign spirit. You saw the change his body went through after the ritual. Now, his pale body is back to its original color…"

"Queen Lanuthel, I don't criticize you. You made both a right judgement and a right choice! It's just that… that we can't be sure! He lost his memory, but what would happen if it returns…"

"I understand… but I don't want to throw him out, he has suffered enough in his exile", Lanuthel said, while playing with a goblet of a white wine.

"Yes… it might be harsh… but we have to think about our people's safety…", the old elvish woman said, showing a tinge of pain on her face.

"We will wait and see for ourselves, then…", the queen replied and sighed.

"But what if he wants to leave? What then?", elder Neliel said worryingly.

"He isn't a prisoner… If he wants to leave, we will see him off. I'll talk with the king about it", Lanuthel said and took a sip of the wine.

"I hope, it's all according to Gael'Rahar's plan", the elderly woman replied, before she rose up, bowed and walked out of the hall.

The queen remained sitting, for a long while, and enjoyed absentmindedly the last warm moments of a peaceful summer.

*crack*

A sudden door opening sound rang out and she moved her gaze from the crystal window to a wooden door. A moment later, king Isel'thas entered the hall. He slowly paced towards the table, pushed back an exotically shaped wooden chair and sat across Lanuthel.

"Evidalor, what's on your mind?", he asked gently.

"The guest, my raidalor. The honorable elder Neliel told me he woke up. Apparently, he lost most of his memories… all he remembers… is what happened to him prior to the trial and some small bits from the beginning of his exile", Lanuthel said and pour wine into Isel'thas's goblet.

"I see…I guess you don't know what to do with him… now that he lost his memory… we have a new problem on ourselves, which is – should we exile him again or let him stay… right?", he asked, looking at his beloved and took a sip from the wine.

"Indeed, that was my thought… do you have any ideas?", she replied calmly.

"Unfortunately, I don't…"

"Wait… are you able to track him? If he chooses to leave, we would know more about him", Isel'thas asked anxiously.

"Y-yes… yes! I can track him! My magic and the nature's source still linger on him! With that, I'll be able to know his whereabouts", Lanuthel said excitedly.

"Good, now, if he wants to leave, we won't have a problem! I'll let the Honorable Elder know right away!", Isel'thas said happily, as his face lit up with a bright smile.

Isel'thas took his goblet clinked it with Lanuthel's and drank it down. After savoring last drops' flavor, he rose up, bowed slightly and walked out of the hall.


	9. Chapter 8-You shouldn't leave loose ends

**8  
**

*Ughuuaaa…*

A pleasurable yawn escaped out of a young man.

"Comfortable bed is much-much better."

He opened his cyan eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"All… I want to do… is trade this life… for something new…"

He slowly raised his hand and grabbed the empty space.

"I'm holding on… to what… I haven't got…"

Rai opened and closed his fist a couple of times, as he stared at it.

"Of all known to me songs… why does it have to be that one?"

With much difficulty, he managed to convince himself and ended his cozy time by rising up into a sitting position.

*Ughuaaa*

Wiping his sleepy eyes, he yawned again and thought. "It's time to check the distance…", He closed his eyes and began focusing on expanding his sensory field.

"Hm… judging by the distance and the current speed… I believe… it will take something like… three more hours to arrive. Meanwhile, let's take a shower, have a breakfast and afterwards make sure that everyone is ready to leave."

Rai stood up, instantly removed his clothes and headed for the shower.

…..

"Lerinne!" Lea's anxious voice rang through the corridor.

"… Good morning Lea…" She replied nonchalantly, as she walked out of her cabin.

"Hey! Hey! What's with that attitude? What happened last night?" Lea asked with a demanding tone.

She quickly arrived in front of her friend and stared curiously into her eyes.

"Nothing… nothing at all Lea…"

Lerinne sighed and strode past her towards the stairs.

"Hey! Don't just run away like that! Tell me in detail!" Lea shouted and rushed after her.

"There is nothing for me to tell you… he… made me…" Lerinne's voice died with a sound of regret in it.

"He made you what? Spill it out already!" Lea's demanding tone came from behind.

Lerinne didn't answer and kept walking. Upon receiving no answer, Lea didn't ask anymore and just followed her, confusion and anxiety reflected on her face. The two made their way towards the stern deck and leaned on the back rails of the ship. Lea kept staring at the friend's face and tried figuring out Lerinne's thoughts. "I kissed him Lea…", She said with a sad smile as she watched the waves left behind by the ship. "Oh? And….AND?!" Lea raised her voice filled with curiosity. "And that was it. He pushed me away and used… his… whatever you call it… to sober me up." Lerinne gave her friend a side glance and looked back at the waves.

"Huh?! What? You're joking, right? What do you mean by sobered you up?", Lea asked in wonder and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

"It was... ehm... magic...? yes... that's how you call it! he applied his magic on me and it made me sober...", Lerinne replied nonchalantly.

"Huh? Really?! Unbelievable! You want to tell that your beauty isn't good enough to entice him? Or is he…", Lea commented in confusion and got lots in thought.

"He… I don't know, Lea! Maybe my life and his plans contradict one another… why do I have this strange new feeling… why? We interacted for what? Two full days or less? Even if… I don't know… well I'm sure, he can't stay with me and my mother… and… and of course I won't just leave her… not like that…"

Lerinne went silent, leaving only a sad expression on her face. Lea placed a hand on her friend's back and rubbed gently.

"I see… so that's how it is. Wait, was it all? He didn't do anything?" Lea pondered and asked.

"He said, when I steady my life and if fate wills it, we shall meet again…" Lerinne replied calmly.

*tap…crek.. tud…tap…*

A sound of under pressured wood came from behind. Lea turned her head and glanced at the stairs. Few seconds later, a white-haired man dressed in a black-bluish combat vest-coat came into the view. He stepped on the stern deck and looked at the girls.

"Good morning, Lea, Lerinne. Slept well?"

Rai approached and leaned his back on the rails at the left side of the ship. His eyes kept dancing between Lerinne's back and Lea's eyes.

"Yes! Almost too well… since our journey aboard a ship, it has been like that." Lea replied with a great enthusiasm in her voice while taking a sneak peek at Lerinne's face.

"What brings you here so early in the morning, Rai?" Lea asked calmly, as she remove her hand from friend's back.

"I heard your sweet voices from below and came up here to ask you; are you hungry? would you like to have some breakfast?"

"Yes! But can you wait? just a little bit? I'll go and ask Glen!" said Lea and straightened herself up. She gave a last glance at the young lady by her side and strode off in silence.

"Rai… I'm sorry, last night… I wasn't myself…" The lonely lady said with a somewhat calm voice.

"Don't… I think I understand how you feel… it's just that our life-views, or should I say goals… are not the same… well… in any case, they're different for now. I believe, it might change one day…" He said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Who are you really?" Lerinne turned to look at him and their eyes met. After a short pause with no reply from a young man, she asked: "Alright… What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever your stomach desire!" Rai said in a seductively soothing voice.

"Pfff… haha" she didn't expect him to speak in such a strange voice and it made her laugh. "What…ha-ha…where do we eat? Ha-ha", she asked, as she tried to contain her laughter. He didn't reply. Rai donned a serious face, turned around and began walking away. Lerinne watched him silently with a puzzling face. Suddenly, he spoke in a singing like manner.

"Follow me… to the place… where you shall… fress…"

"Pff…"

The two came down to the main deck and while standing at its center, the sorcerer began to work his magic. Soon, there were tables with all kinds of dishes on it – large bowls filled with salads, fruits, pancakes, toasts, omelet, bacon, smoked salmon and cheese. Beside these delicacies, there were two groups of large liquid containers. The first group contained juices of squeezed – oranges, lemons with mint, grapes, grapefruits and apples. Right beside them, the second group had two containers with different kinds of beverages – one was filled with ice coffee, while the other had a hot black one with a large carafe of milk at its side. Rai swept his gaze across the table, thinking – "this should be enough…"

"By the blue sea and the bright sky! It's real… right? Right? tell me that I'm awake right now!" Lerinne gawked at the wondrous sight.

"What's up with your response? Yesterday, I did the same thing…" Rai shrugged giving her a side glance.

"You say it, as if it's a common sight…", she rolled her eyes and tried moving closer to check the dishes.

"Anyways… Let's go and call everyone!" He said smilingly and stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, you're right! We don't want them to eat it cold!" she said and accompanied him.

Before long, everyone gathered on the main deck and gawked at the tables.

"Wow, Rai, you… you just… you just full of surprises, aren't you?" exclaimed Lea.

"Yeah! It seems… It won't get old any time soon, eh?" added Glen with clear amazement in his voice.

"Get old? I have never seen anything like this in my entire life! Not to mention these dishes and those… drinks…", said someone in the crowd.

"Hey, Rai, what are those colorful drinks anyways?" asked Wils.

One after another, anxious voices of the hungry folk rang all around the table.

"Well… those hold fruit juices – this one is orange, that one is a mix of lemon and mint, this one has a grape juice in it, this one with grapefruit in it and the last one is filled with an apple juice. On the other side, that one holds ice coffee and the one next to it got a hot coffee. As for that carafe… it holds milk… some people like to add it into their coffee." Rai explained, seemingly entertained by their facial responses.

"To think that something… as delicious as this… actually exists! I'm becoming more and more jealous of you, wizards!"

"Indeed, the life is so unfair! Why wasn't I born as one?"

The young sorcerer thought that they were overreacting, while he was filling his plate.

"Hey, Sir Rai, can you please summon that dark beer? what was it called? Go-b-l… you know from yesterday? It was so great!", a middle-aged man asked with a longing tone in his voice.

"It's morning, Jed… as for your wife… remember the last night?" Rai spared him a glance, placed his plate on the table and took a sit.

"Augh…Damn it… forget it then…", Jed replied dejectedly and emptied a glass filled with apple juice.

When they were done eating, Rai surveyed the crowd and said: "Dear travelers, in about two hours we will arrive at the port. Please check your belongings and be ready to leave…"

 _"I sound like a steward on a plane…"_ , he thought and chuckled.

"So soon?"

"Well… we should get going then! We have much to pack!"

"Thank you for the meal, Sir Rai, it was great!"

The folk thanked him and began dispersing towards their cabins. When the last refugee left the table, the sorcerer flicked his fingers and all tables vanished into a thin air. Looking around he thought: _"I'll erase their memories, create an illusion and put this ship into my inventory space… hm… that should work just fine."_

* * *

 _"It's been two days since my arrival. The security is tight both on me and on the city's gates. It won't be easy to run away… I'll have to convince them… somehow…"_

A young elf went through his escape plan, while lying on the bed.

*tok tok*

Sometime amid his thought, a sound of knocking brought him out of it.

"Good day, Vir'thas. How do you feel?"

Elder Neliel entered the room and asked with warm and care in her voice.

"I feel rested. What's going on?" Vir'thas replied calmly.

"Relax, I'm here to check on you." Neliel said.

She approached him and sat beside his bed.

"Thank you, for your concern, but I'd like to know… how long am I going to stay here as 'your' prisoner?" He demanded.

"You're not a prisoner. Actually… I'm here to take you… to your hearing. There, everything will be decided. Nobody is going to hurt you or force you to stay." She said and gave him a warm smile. Then, she slowly stood up and added, "Dress up, I'll wait for you outside".

As soon as she left, the elf frowned and with a thin smile on his lips began to put on his clothes. A couple minutes later, he went outside and while staring at his convoy, said –" I'm ready. Where do we go?".

"Follow me, Vir'thas. It's going to take a while", replied Neliel and began walking down the road.

The path took them all the way down, as it twisted around the massive trunk of the great tree. The group walked around large green and brown houses, groves and caves, until they arrived at one particular hall where at its entrance a familiar figure waited.

"Your holiness, we brought him", announced Vaar'dyr.

"Good, come in, everyone is waiting for you", Lanuthel replied, turned around and opened the door.

When Vir'thas entered the hall, he spotted three more people sitting behind a large rectangular table. The king and two elders were talking among themselves, but stopped, as soon as they saw the arrived ones.

"Vir'thas, come here. We have much to discuss!" said Isel'thas with a warm smile on his face.

The called one swept his gaze across the room and paced slowly towards the trio. Everyone beside the brothers sat down and waited for their king to speak.

"As you know, we brought you back after some unusual events… you might have lost your memory… but, we can't ignore the fact that a shady group with a dark alchorai raided two villages right at our border and somehow you were among the raide…"

*bah*

Vir'thas smacked the table with his hand. "I'm not one of them! I…I… why can't I remember! I have nothing to hide, believe me!"

The two elderly men and the elven brothers frowned at his disrespectful behavior towards the king but said nothing.

"It may be so… we did use our sacred ground to cure you and as it looks to me… it made you lose some of your memory. So, don't be too agitated, we're not accusing you of anything", said Lanuthel with a soothing voice and immediately calmed down the impudent elf.

"Tell me then, why am I a prisoner in my own homeland? Why do you keep me guarded and why did you bring me here?", the elf asked with an anxious tone.

"You were brought here for two reasons. First, because you are part of our race. Second, because you were exiled once. Therefore, let us discuss the terms of your stay…", said Isel'thas with a prolonged last word. He observed Vir'thas' reaction and after a short pause, continued. "You went through a lot… and with the current situation… we should redo the trial to reconsider the verdict. After all, you were in exile for over fifty years."

"So what? You can change my status, but you can't change people's attitude towards exiled ones! I know how others treat the pardoned ones! It's better to be exiled, than be treated like a traitor. I thank you for saving me, I'll not forget your kindness and if one day our race shall face war or extinction, I'll be there to defend it!" snapped the elf.

"So, what is your suggestion?" asked Neliel.

"I won't stay in the place where I'll be humiliated for the rest of my life! I'm thankful… for everything you've done. However, it won't change our race's customs… not today, not tomorrow and not even in a thousand of years! I wish to walk my own path! I'll stay true to my previous verdict and remain exiled." Spoke Vir'thas, while scanning the audience.

"If… if that's your wish… we won't force you to stay", said Lanuthel.

"If you're adamant on leaving, we shall supply you with clothes, food and money for your journey. Everything you might need, just ask." Said Isel'thas, raised his hand and gestured at the two elven brothers standing by the table.

"Thank you… I couldn't ask for more…", the elf stood up and replied bowing.

The king rose up and everyone else followed his lead. He looked briefly at the elf, then glanced at Neliel and said: "If that's all, please see that he gets what he needs and escort him to our borders. Dismissed!"

Beside queen, everyone else bowed and left hurriedly.

"Evidalor, I hope, we aren't making a mistake by releasing him…", Isel'thas said worriedly.

Lanuthel looked into his eyes and replied, "Raidalor, he managed to encounter the dreamer once... he might do so again. Besides, I can track him. So, it's better to release him than just keep him here."

With elder Neliel's help, Vir'thas got a large larp bag filled with provision, a rolled futon, medical potions, some clothes and a sack of gold for the road. Then, he was escorted by Neliel, Gael'dyr and Vaar'dyr to the same spot where the two brothers parted with the Dreamer.

"Good luck, Vir'thas. We hope to see you someday! As of now, you're officially a pardoned one. Therefore, you can return whenever you wish." Said Neliel and stretched out her hand holding a green medallion in a shape of a leaf in it.

Vir'thas glanced at the item before he took and placed it inside his pocket. "Thank you, Honorable Elder. I'll consider it. Farewell!" He looked briefly at the two elven brothers, bowed slightly at the female elf, turned around and began a slow journey down the hill.

"What are they thinking? Letting this bastard walk away? Just like that? We have no idea what caused his supposedly 'memory lose', we should have imprisoned him and checked him thoroughly!" said Vaar'dyr with a worried tone in his voice.

"The king and the queen made their choice. They know what they're doing!" Neliel replied flatly.

"Brother, maybe… there is something we don't know… I don't think that both of their Holinesses would want to bring harm to our homeland…", said Gael'dyr with a frown.

The three elves stood still as they watched the lonely silhouette disappearing inside the valley.

*tam…tah… tam…*

Walking through the rocky and grassy terrain, the elf looked behind his shoulder and said inwardly, _"They… they actually released me… how strange… what are they up to? It's too good to be true. I'll have to be careful… at least for now. But, right now, I should keep away from my place and my plans, well… until I fully regain my strength that is, hue-hue! That medallion will come handy in future."_

He pulled out the parting gift and after staring at it for a while, he looked at the green mountains stretching forward into horizon. "I guess staying as a mercenary in some adventurers' guild is the plan for now."

* * *

"Well? Is everyone packed and ready?" asked Rai with a hit of concern in his voice.

"Almost! There're still three more people going through their bags and clothes. Don't worry, it won't take much time!" Lea replied smiling.

The ship made its way around a giant silvery cliff with its big sharp shards submerged in front of it, like teeth ready to devour an easy prey. Both sea and the sky shared the same emptiness and gave the sorcerer less stuff to worry about. Just as they passed the cliff, on their left side, he noticed some buildings. A massive town hanged down the mountain as if trying to stretch it. Looking closely, he saw the docks and ten different sized vessels moored to it. Even at distance, Rai spotted some tiny silhouettes going up and down their catwalks. He assumed they were trading vessels in the middle of loading and unloading the goods. On the right side, he saw two large ships with sails leaving the town in different directions while trails of white bubbly waves marked their previous spot.

"At last! Just a bit longer!" he thought.

Twenty minutes later.

"Alright… Alright… Slowly…Slowly! There! …! Done! Now! Men! Tie those ropes!" a commanding voice rang out on the shore.

"We on it, Chief!" dock's workers in their white linen shirts and brown leather pants tightened vessel's ropes to the pier.

"Good! Looks good! You two are dismissed! Others are coming with me!" the chief wore a serious look on his face, as he gave out orders and approached the ladder in a company of five men. While they were getting closer, Rai took the initiative and went down to meet them.

"Good day to you, sir!" said Rai with a friendly smile on his face.

"It's a good one for me, young man. As for you… we shall see…who is the captain of this ship? I've not received a trading order for it, not to mention that's my first time seeing such a gorgeous ship! What is it?!" the bald old man spoke in hoarse voice and sized up the uncommonly dressed and strangely looking young man.

"It's mine, sir. I'm here with both my friends and family. We have traveled around the world but… unfortunately, we ran out of food and your humble town is the closest one in these parts of the land." Rai looked straight in old man's brown eyes, as he explained the situation with a tinge of sadness and worry in his voice.

"Ho?! You're the captain? Really? Such a young lad and already a captain!" The old man replied smiling with half wonder and half doubt in his voice.

"My name is Rai, sir. How should I address you? I'd like to finish my business here as soon as possible! I'm sorry for arriving unannounced and taking someone else's place…", he said faking honesty.

"Oh well! You can call me Velin. I'm the chief administrator of Travest's port! Everything from docking to buying a property at the port goes through me!" He said, in amidst of sizing up the peculiar fellow with a great deal of interest. After a short pause, Velin moved his eyes towards the ship and spoke in a commanding manner, "Before you're allowed to do business with us, we must inspect your ship! It's to make sure that there are no wanted criminals and slaves on board! Though unfortunately, some towns and cities might allow slavery… However, we DO-NOT tolerate this practice."

"Of course, sir Velin, of course…", Rai replied with a wide smile and activated his eyes.

He looked at the six and spoke in a calm monotone voice. "Everything is fine here… but you made a couple of tiny mistakes. Firstly, you didn't see my ship mooring, and I'm not a captain. I'm the adventurer, who happened to guard and guide those who escaped tragedy. Secondly, your nephew Glen and his wife Lea has arrived just now, and you went out here to greet them. You still remember their tear stained letter, in which they spoke of their escape from slavers and how glad they were when you offered them a house to stay. Furthermore, you promised to provide them with a working place at your office. Thirdly, in addition to your family reunion, Glen told you about his decision to bring a couple of friends and you approved it. You praised him for doing so and even said – "Leave it to me! I will help them find an accommodation and help them with whatever reasonable needs they might require. Whatever makes you doubt their sudden arrival or if the details confuse you – you have forgotten, you have lost the evidence, you have never told to anyone or it was just a dream."

Rai finished talking, closed his eyes and focused his energy. After a short while, he opened his eyes and with a thought, "Since you didn't see my ship, you didn't see me come out of any other! ", he released a dome of invisible energy which then expanded and encased the land inside a radius of hundred kilometers. When he was done with his deed, Rai looked back at Velin, flicked his fingers, and immediately all six faces change drastically. All five wore a face of worship, while Velin's face radiated with happiness as he quickly came forward and to Rai's surprise gave him a bear hug.

"Hey! What's going on?" Rai said with a flabbergasted look on his face and blanked out at the foreign situation that he found himself in.

"You're my hero! You're a savior of my dear, one-and-only, nephew! I can't thank you enough! Thank you! Thank you for what you've done!" exclaimed previously serious-and-authoritative looking chief administrator. "I'm dying to see them! Where are they?" he kept asking and tightening the grip around Rai.

"Alright! Alright! Just wait here for a minute, fine?" declared the savior. He forced himself out of chief's embrace and thought – _"well… be careful what you wish for… they say… eh?"_

Rai returned to the ship and told them to gather at the main deck with their belonging.

"Now that you're here… listen closely!" he announced and continued to brainwash the crowd with their new alibi. When he was done, he swept his gaze at them and said – "Glen, Lea… unlike others… you will remember me as a close friend, who helped you on your way… you will remember what we talked about but without the bandit camp, dark sorcerer, burn village and of course the ship itself. We talked while traveling on the land." He took a pause and glanced at somewhat sad Lerinne. "You, Lerinne, shall remember our overnight talk being on the road and not on a boat, you shall also remember that your dad died protecting you and both you and your mother have nothing to blame yourself for… in addition, you shall begin to regress whatever foolish feelings you got for me and like everyone the memory of me…until…all that remains is a young man who happened to be in the right place at the right time. If fate wills it… It will undo my magic one day."

*cough cough*

Rai cleared his throat and said, "I'll stay here for a little while before moving on. Take care friends and welcome to your new home!"

Hearing his dried coughs, the crowd got out from a magical stupor. Some cheered, some cried, as they looked at their savior. He turned his head towards the docks and gestured in an inviting manner towards the shore of new beginnings


	10. Chapter 9 - Town of Flavors

**9**

"Come! Come! Don't be shy! Everything is prepared for your arrival!", a rough manly voice spoke to the wondering crowd.

"Uncle…Velin…", Lea began to say something but got interrupted by the old man.

"It's alright my dear, I used my positional rights to prepare this boarding house. Your friends can live here until they find another place to stay. As for you two… you can live at my place. I live with my wife in a big villa, look there on the cliff above the port! There is more than enough space, even for just you two!" the chief administrator said smilingly.

"Thank you, uncle Velin. We are sorry for all the trouble…", said Glen.

"Don't mention it, boy. Family is there to help one another! I believe that it was fate which brought you here to me. Therefore, there is no need for an apology! If you want to help me, you can start coming to my office at morning. I'll give you some tasks and show you the work. For now, get familiar with the place and bring your stuff with you. After we're done here, I'll bring you to your new place", replied Velin and began showing others their rooms inside a large wooden house.

A couple hours later.

"Alright, if any of you have questions, you can come and ask me or do it through Glen and Lea", the old chief told them before walking out of the house.

"Mr. Velin, I'd like to ask you something", spoke the white-haired man and approached.

"Sir Rai! You don't have to be so formal with me! You're like a family to me now! Ask away!", an enthusiastic voice came out from the port's chief.

"I was wondering, if perhaps you know about a house for sale somewhere around here? I'd like to buy one for my accommodation?", Rai asked.

"Well… Right now, there are no houses for sale at the port district… However, in other areas, there might be. It's just… I'm sorry, I don't have privileges outside of the port area. If you want to acquire a property, up there at the town above, you should head and speak to the mayor's assistant in the upper district", replied Velin and pointed toward the graveled road leading up the hill.

"Thank you, I'll go there right away. Good luck you two and see you around!", Rai bade farewell and walked away.

The ship they journeyed upon was resting inside his portable inventory. He thought that leaving it at the docks won't be a good idea, unlike having one at the moment of need. He paced quickly up the road, appreciating town's stone and wooden buildings which spread in a crescent like style along the mountain.

"Good morning, lady! Where is mayor's assistant office?", he asked with a thin smile.

A mature woman with light brown eyes, in a white-brown dress and with a tied cloth bonnet on her head, turned her gaze at the speaker and slowed down. She stopped and sized him up a couple of times before replying, "Oh, a new face in town? Good morning to you too, young man. Archie's office is just two blocks ahead. Keep following the road until you see a long green two-story house. That's his! If you hurry, you might catch him! He likes to stroll in the morning."

"Thank you, have a nice day!", he replied and followed her directions.

The lady watched the young man with her eyes and thought: _"What a strange looking fellow… his clothes… where did he come from?"_

* * *

Some place uptown by the large green building.

"Good morning, Archie! Going for a walk, I see", shouted an old looking man in a white apron, who leaned out of a nearby building.

"Good morning, Tarry. Yes, as usual. It does help me to organize my thoughts", replied a mature looking man in his forties, whose long black-greyish hair was tied into a ponytail on the back. The red-purple linen clothes and boots gave off a mixed impression unlike his walk which was full of confidence. This man made his way across a squired plaza, which was filled with white and yellow flowers, benches and a white tall clock tower at its center. Soon, with broad strides, he arrived at the bakery's window. His daily morning routine consisted of walking around the town and sometimes buying his most favorite vanilla buns, before he dug back into, yet another, pile of paperwork.

Just then, Rai walked out of the corner and spotted the green building by the plaza.

"I guess, that's the long green one…", he mumbled while walking towards it. He looked around and spotted the two men amid their transaction.

"Good day to you Tarry! Your buns taste great, as usual! Keep up with your good work!", Archie said and praised the baker, after taking a bite from a delicious hot bun.

"You too Archie! And keep on trying to bring me more customers! Ha-ha!", laughed the backer.

"That won't do, Tarry. You know that my position is NOT to promote your business. But your products do taste great, I give you that", he replied with a thin smile and waved the seller goodbye.

As he was about to take a step, a man in a bizarre attire approaching him.

"Good morning… I'm sorry, are you Archie the mayor's assistant?", the young man asked with a bit apologetic tone in his voice.

Archie sized up the newcomer and spoke back: "Yes, young man, that's me. Who might you be?"

"My name is Rai. I'm sorry for stealing your free time…but my friend, the dock administrator Velin, directed me to you. He told me that you're the only one who can help me with house acquisition outside of the port district."

The old man looked deeply into his eyes with a slight squint and said: "Ho-ho… you are friends with sir Velin? You must be a big liar, or you did something to that old fool. Velin doesn't befriend strangers just like that… especially not so odd-looking ones; whom I see for the first time in town!", Archie paused and continued, "No matter, with our current laws, I can't sell a private property without a valid contribution to the town! Unless… you have a family here or you're a citizen with an honorable status!"

Meeting what seemed to him a reasonable rejection, Rai smiled and replied calmly: "Alright then! How should I contribute? Is it a matter of gold or something else?"

"Indeed, it's something else. On an ordinary occasion, it would be a hundred gold for the buying privilege… but… nowadays… we're a bit tightened on places for sale, well at least for now that is", the man fell deeply in thought, as he brought his hand to chin.

The young man looked down and as his eyes danced from side to side, pondered: "Hm… should I mention that I'm a sorcerer…? or maybe a mercenary…? I hope they have some kind of a problem… it should be easy for me to solve any minor task…"

"Mr. Archie"

"Yes?"

The man behind the desk returned back from his thoughts and eyed the young man.

"I'm not just another ordinary traveler. I'm a skillful mercenary and sir Velin can prove that. If you need a man to help you solve a problem, I'm up for the task!", Rai told the mayor's assistant with a confident tone in his voice.

"Confident, eh? Or is it an arrogant youth speaking in you? Hm… Well… I need to think about that… I might have some tasks in my office. As for now… meet me here in about an hour. I'll be back and we shall talk more about it", Archie finished talking and walked past the white-haired one towards the road from which the odd one came.

"Hm… an hour you say… that's going to take a while… well let's familiarize with the town, I guess", Rai shrugged and began his journey around the place.

He walked through wide-and-narrow alleys and streets, taking notes of a beautifully decorated small gardens with their benches watching the ocean with some long masts, here and there, popping into the view down from the docks. Absentmindedly, he walked along a winding stone road up the hillside until it brought him to an open viewpoint where a shed with overgrown grape vines grew all over it.

"Damn… such a beauty… from up here it looks like 'Positano' from Italy. Those who built it sure had a luck in finding such a nice location by the sea…", he stood under the shed and scanned the town beneath him as a pleasant breeze blew by.

It was already noon, when he got back to his senses.

"Darn, I completely forgot to meet with that Archie guy!", he exclaimed out loud, as if waking up from a dream.

"I should go invisible and teleport myself to that clocktower. It will be the fastest and won't draw attention of anyone who might be present at the plaza …", he thought inwardly and realized the plan.

Rai's body soundlessly vanished and after a short moment of recalling and focusing on his destination's image, the cream-colored tall tower came into his sight. He waited till there was no one closely standing or looking at the green house, before he made an appearance. He approached the door, spotted a hanging metal handle in the middle and tap it.

*Thump thump thump*

"Wait a moment! I'll be right there!" a pleasant woman's voice came from the other side.

*Tud… crack…*

A silvery metal door opened up and an oval face with brown eyes greeted the newcomer. The lady had a long blond hair which was combed into a braid and rested out-front on her left. She was dressed in a common-looking linen white dress which only added to her unique charm. Rai couldn't clearly say how old she really was, he was lost in giving her a number between thirty and forty plus? The lost look in his eyes spread unknowingly until it revealed itself to the woman.

"Good day, young man. What can I help you with?", she asked with a charming smile.

"Good day… young miss… I'd like to know… is sir Archie at the office? If not, where is he?", Rai tried his best to blend in with his speech, but a slight lack of confidence in the chosen words was still shown.

"He-he, yes, Archie is here as always," she answered with a chuckle. After giving him a short glance, she looked back inside the house and back at him, then she added, "And, it's Mrs. Dale to you…"

"It's Rai, Mrs. Dale", the young man replied and smiled back.

"Come on in. Don't be shy, Mr. Rai!", she opened the door and led him in.

"Dear, there is a young man by the name Rai here", she announced in a slightly risen voice, amidst walking towards the opened door, at some distance from the entrance.

"Rai? Who is that? I do n… ah! It's you! You're past your meeting time, young man!"

The man with a black-greyish ponytail walked out of his working room and after giving the named one a glance immediately recognized the stranger.

"Took you a while to show up. It appears, you're not as serious as I thought you might be. I forgot who you were already. You should know… I'm a busy man as my title suggests", Archie said in a stern voice, accompanied by a judgmental look in his eyes.

"You're right, sir. It's my fault for not coming on time… I was lost in the appreciating town's beauty. It's my first time being here so I walked around to familiarize myself with the place. Please accept my sincere apology, if it's still alright, I'd like to look into some tasks and be on my way", Rai replied frankly.

"Hm… you don't seem to spill lies… unlike some others of your age, I believe you, for now. Like you, I love my morning strolls. But everything has its place and time. Well, let's just conclude this as a reminder for minding others' precious time", Archie replied seriously and gestured Rai to follow into his cabinet.

"My love would you be so kind and bringing us a carafe of grape juice, please?", Archie's voice came out of the room.

"Of course, dear. Just do your business, I'll bring it to you", Mrs. Dale replied and went deeper into the house.

Archie took a sit at the table where two small mountains of letters and scrolls were lying all over it. Rai sat on the chair in front of him and looked around. The room gave a feeling of a 18th' century from the Rai's world. There were two large red closets, a small brown cupboard, a long red couch and a small brown buffet filled with plates, cups and goblets. At the corner, by the door, stood an antique tower clock which filled the room with its ticking melody.

"Well… well… tasks… tasks… I remember there were some, somewhere, below the urgent ones… Ah-ha! Here!", Archie moved his paperwork from one place to another until he found a pretty tied up stock of papers. He placed them before him and undone the knot.

"Here are the lists of tasks which our town requires an extra help with…", he said, passed the whole stack to his companion and added, "there are bunch of wanted lists, private security jobs, labor tasks… others… I believe, in search of scholars in different knowledgeable fields such as: alchemy, anatomy, herbology, astronomy, metallurgy, history and research... Ah! I almost forgot! We need cooking and combat experts… I think that's it."

"Thank you, Sir Archie! I'll pick some and be back shortly. How many would be enough to be considered as a passable contribution?", asked young man.

Right then, lady Dale entered the room and brought the requested drink.

"It depends on task's significance. First, who listed the job. Second, its risk. Third and the most important one - its overall effect on the town. Good luck, Mr. Rai", said Archie while taking the plate with carafe from his wife's hand and placed it on the empty spot beside the wrapped scrolls.

With his special vision's help, Rai scanned quickly through these lists, while putting on an act, as if reading them one by one.

"I see… this town has three major problems at its core: an organized crime group which steals and damages the goods, an outside bandit group which hurts land traders and sea pirates. I think… I think I should start with road bandits. Then… root out town's bandits and after that go after the pirates", he contemplated inwardly and got up from his seat.

"Found what you like?", asked Archie and poured grape juice into his cup.

"Indeed, I'll take care of your major problems. See you soon, Mr. Archie", replied young man.

Before the mayor's assistant could reply, Rai stood up, turned towards the door and left.

Standing with the back to the closed door, he scanned his surroundings and focused on making himself invisible to the eye. Afterward, he began walking towards the merchant district at the east side of the town to check if he can find more on the bandits and maybe their exact location.

"Good morning, sir! Would you like some fresh fish? Caught just this morning!"

"Come come! Buy fresh fruits and vegetable from the distant shores of the land! New shipment! Arrived just today! Come try some for free!"

"Spices and seasonings for all your needs! All fresh and ready to make your food taste great!"

"Cured meat and cheese! Cured meat and cheese! Try some! You won't regret it! The finest delicacies from all over the continent!"

"Freshly squeezed juice and a fine wine form Almarac! There is also a honey beer and tea from Irel!"

Shouts and enthusiastic voices of traders advertising their product came up to Rai's ears, as he made a turn and found himself at the entrance to a wide squire with a small fountain at the centre. The market didn't end there, it kept expanding deeper and deeper through its main street, revealing some pubs and inns on each of its side. He found a secluded corner and turned off his power. Strolling visibly through the stands, a sea of rainbow coloured spices hit both his eyes and nose. Walking some more, his senses where struck again by a sharp smell of a freshly caught fish with a weird mix of fresh fruits and seasonings. The carefree journey amidst checking the local goods was interrupted by a scene at the next trader's stand. A three tough looking guys crowded by its side and leaked off intimidation with their presence. Rai glanced at the seller and spotted fear in his eyes.

"Qun! You are already past our agreed upon date! What's it going to be?", said a man dressed in grey-brown clothes with a white bandana on his head. That man was accompanied by two muscular grunts who were dressed in a white linen shirts and tight looking black pants of unknown material.

"I-I… yesterday I gave you half of the sum… Lex! And… and… I told you that I'm waiting for my products and money from my sons! They will be back in a couple of days! Then, I'll be able to pay you the rest! It's… it's just they are late… you know that the roads are dangerous… Please understand my situation, I beg you! Can you wait till their arrival? It should take them up to five more days!", begged the frightened merchant with a lost look in his eyes.

"The boss can't wait five more day, Qun! You took his money and now you refuse to give it back. How do we call it?", said the leaned one and asked his companions.

"Robbery!"

"Robbery!"

The two brutes replied one after another with wide smiles.

"Y-yess… that's how we call it…", Lex squinted his green eyes and crossed his arms.

However, right then, before the situation got worse, their little chit-chat got interrupted.

"Excuse me, can I join in?"

A sudden voice came out of nowhere.

"Huh? What do you want? This is a private business! Keep going!", said one of the muscles in a hoarse voice.

A white-haired man, in an odd but rich looking attire, stood by their side and watched the show.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, tough guys. But… I'm interested in his products and he happens to be indebted. So… let me buy some of his goods. By the way, how much does he owe you?", Rai spoke in a calm tone and glanced at the guy called Lex.

"Oh… good idea! Good idea, indeed! But he owes us 500 gold now!", Lex said with a clear interest in his voice and looked at the stall's owner with a crooked smile.

"Qun, does your stock have enough sellable goods for 500 gold?", the guy asked in a slight mocking tone.

"S-sir Lex! Please don't make it even more difficult than it already is for me… I… I don't have nowhere near that many products for such a big sum of money…", Qun replied in a voice full of sadness with a slight tremble at the end.

"He-he! Then… that's it…"

"It doesn't matter to me. Sir Qun, please give me that black piece of cloth. I'll buy it for 500 gold", intervened the young man and withdrew a puffed-up brown sack out of the coat.

Rai looked at the green-eyed man and with a light gesture tossed it. Lex caught the sack and raised a brow at the amusing man.

*chiiieeenk… chiiieenk…*

"Well, well! Look at that, boys!", Lex commented after a light fling into the air.

"It's your lucky day, Qun! Keep up your 'business' and come visit us more! He-he!"

The man gave a satisfactory laugh, squeezed the sack, before he finely opened it. Moments later, when he was done counting the gold, he tore his vision from his possession and stared at the man in a new light.

"Good, there are 500 gold in here. We look forward doing business with you, young man! Come and see me at the 'drunken seagull'. You won't regret it!", Lex said and addressed his guards with a wide smile: "We're done here, boys! Let's return!"

Lex gave Rai a last glance before he walked away. After those three were out of sight, the trader walked out from behind his stand and fell to his knees in front of his savior.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, young man! You saved not only my business but also my life! I can't thank you enough!"

He kept repeating his words of gratitude not minding that the passerby people looked strangely at him.

"It's alright, sir Qun! Get up! There is no need to overreact", Rai said and used a bit of force to raise the old man.

It was now that he managed to get a good look at the poor man. He looked to be in his fifties with a white short hair on his head. The previously clean white robe was now in dust at the bottom with only a brown leather belt dividing the two side. Qun rose to his feet and looked into the eyes of his saviour.

"Young man… why would you spend so much money on someone like me?", he asked curiously.

"Well… I'd say that I'm in a good mood to rescue a fellow human out of his misery… let's put it that way", Rai said with a smirk, paused and continued, "Listen, I DO have something which I'd like to ask… you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No, no! Of course not! Ask away, ask away!", Qun replied hurriedly.

"You mentioned something about your family being late and the dangerous roads… so, I wonder… can you tell me why they are dangerous and where are those specific parts?", asked Rai.

"Ah?! Only that? Sure! Sure! I think…It began five years ago. Suddenly, a group of strangers began to raid merchants on the road leading to our town. The place is somewhere inside a canyon… I'd say half an hour ride on the north-eastern road. Those bastards! They either rob us completely or demand a passing fee… moreover no one wants to do anything about them! Other merchants and I turned to mayor's assistant for a help, but nothing has changed. If it keeps up, land-routes will cease to exist!", the old man said in frustration.

"I see… thank you for the information, sir Qun. Good day and good profits!", replied white-haired man, as he approached the stall.

Rai summoned a sack full of gold from the coat and to Qun's obliviousness, put it inside the black piece of rolled cloth.

"Good quality, indeed!", Rai patted the goods, took a step back, smiled gently at the old man and turned around.

"Thank you, sir! I'll wrap it for you, just a moment!"

The trader moved his eyes off Rai and looked at the sold item. He immediately went up and grabbed it. However, when he turned back the young man was nowhere to be found.

"Huh?! Hey, sir! You forgot your goods! where… where is he?!"

The confused Qun stood by his stall and scanned the wandering crowd for the white-haired fellow. As time went by, he began to realize that the man won't be coming back. He sighed and returned the product back to its former place. However, just as he was about to put it on the stand, something dropped out of it.

*Chiiieenk*


	11. Chapter 10 - Fellow travelers

**10**

"Railor's ass! This is taking so long…"

"Watch your mouth, Jerry! Don't say our god's name in vain!"

"As if he listens to what people says… Pa! Why won't you agree on using the sea route?! Like most merchants do. The whole journey could have taken us three to five days less!"

A young man from a ten-man group voiced his discontent to his father. They were one big family of merchants on their way back to Travest from a successful business trip. They traveled on horses, some of which were harnessed to opened carts, others to wagons. The caravan journeyed slowly through a deep valley on a narrow path which was squeezed between steep looking cliffs on both sides.

"Hey! Look! There is someone up ahead!"

The two front riders spotted a stranger hidden behind a black cape and alarmed the rest of the group. Their sudden shout woke the tired group and the whole caravan made an abrupt stop.

*BAM*

Deafening sound rang throughout the mountains. A spiky two-handed mace landed loudly and created a web like symbol in the ground, at some distance in front of the caravan.

"That's far enough! Stay right there and you might not get hurt!" a low manly sounding voice came from the caped one.

"Who… who are you?" asked one bald young man in a brown jerkin at the front of the group.

"Just your friendly road taxer. Anyone who ventures through these lands has to give me my allowance and in return I'll give you my verbal one, he-he", replied the hooded man.

"Damn… a bandit…"

"What should we do…?"

"Obviously, we should fight him! He is alone!"

As a discussion broke out among the merchants, all of a sudden, figures in hoods appeared on the tops of the cliffs.

"Look! He is not alone after all!" one merchant shouted.

The travelers looked up and spotted, on both cliffs, silhouettes in hoods wielding weapons in their hands.

"I'm not alone… though… it wouldn't matter… I'm more than enough, he-he", remarked the man and went forward to claim his thrown mace.

*woosh*

With a fast swing he placed his weapon on his shoulder and looked at his worried prey.

"What is it going to be merchants? Your golden blood or coins?" he said with a crooked smile.

"How…how much do you want?" a mature looking guy with a short black hair asked worriedly.

The bandit gazed at the crowd and as his smile deepened, replied: "Not much… I am being in a good mood so… let's say… one fourth of your goods, then you can scram. How does it sound?"

"Preposterous! We need all our goods! We prepared enough for the road and to give back our loan! Even if we give you one percent, we might as well return back from where we came!", an old man shouted at the crazy demand.

"Well… well… here I'm being outrageously magnanimous, yet, it looks to me, you're blind and can't notice both the terrain and the situation", his eyes swept the crowd, then raised his head towards the cliffs and added: "Do you need me to give you an example?"

Merchants' eyes were filled with fear, some even began to tremble.

"Al…right… alright! W-we… we will give you what you ask! Just let us pass", said the old man regrettably.

The bandit smirked and began walking towards them while gently patting the mace against the shoulder.

"Grandpa don't! we can't give away our money! Uncle Qun needs it!" a young man said and went up to stop him.

"Do you have a better idea or are you eager to die?!" the old man replied and glanced at him with pain in his eyes.

The hooded man arrived before the old one and stared down at him.

"Talked enough? Go and show me what you got. I'll take some of it and…"

Before he could finish a sentence, a shout came from the back.

"Die, criminal scum!"

A bald youngster with a dagger in his hand shouted amidst the attack.

*feuu… feuu…*

Just when he was about to stab his target, a rain of arrows poured down on him.

*tuh… tuh…*

"Agh!"

Sharp heads found their target and stopped the reckless fellow.

*Bah*

He fell on his knees, before he finally kissed the ground.

Silence downed on the crowd. Rooted in place, they just stood there and watched as small pond formed around the body.

"No! Jerry! No!"

A brown-haired man in his forties came out of his stupor and sprinted towards the fallen.

"Don't die! Keep breathing!"

He grabbed the dying one's face with tears in his eyes.

"See… your stubbornness leads to misery, he-he! Anyways! Old man come on! Get moving!" the bandit stepped forward and tapped lightly on grandpa's shoulder revealing a ridiculed smile.

"Come, take what you want… no more deaths! Please!" the old one replied in a tired voice while staring at the dying kid.

"Whatever you say", he looked around and announced, "Who wants to struggle?"

The merchants stared at him with a burning hatred in their eyes but said nothing.

"What? No more courageous men among you?", he surveyed them and added: "What? Was he the only sword'ed one? Ha-ha"

Meeting with no reply, he gradually stopped laughing and said: "Hey, old man! Come, show me the goods!"

The grey-haired man sighed and turned towards the carts. The two went from one cart to another picking some items which the thief found to his liking. When they were done with the tour, the bandit took a portion from their gold stash and said: "It's a pleasure doing business with you! I'll give you a discount on your next visit, ha-ha!"

He took the items and placed them close to the mountain side. Then, he waved his hand and instantly a rocky part of the cliff detached itself from the top and began to descend. Soon, a concealed platform appeared and touched the ground. The hooded one climbed on it with his presents and shouted: "rise me up lads!"

The robbed ones watched helplessly, as the robber rose up and together with his companions gradually vanished from their sight.

The merchants gathered into a small group by father-son duo and talked among themselves.

"What now? What should we do?"

"What are we going to tell Qun?"

"Qun? Who is going to bring back my son?"

Anxious voices filled the air as people tried to figure out what to do next.

*tam tap tam*

*woosh*

A strange sound came out from the front passage. Merchants moved their heads towards the phenomenon and watched as a black dot gradually became a silhouette of a young man. After a while, they began to distinguish his features. His bright white hair swayed in the wind, while the black-bluish vest like trench coat rose up as a cape on his back. Soon, he stood in front of the group while his odd cyan coloured eyes scanned them.

"Excuse me fellow travelers… are you the ones who mister Qun is expecting at Travest?" the fellow addressed the anxious looking people.

"W-wha… ah! YES! Yes! Is uncle Qun alright?" asked the black-haired youth.

"Yes, he is doing fine. I'm Rai and I came here, on behalf of Qun, to see that you're safe…", his reply was cut short by the vision of a blood-stained body.

"Wait… what happened?", he asked with a concern in his voice.

"W-we… we were robbed… and… and Tair lost his son.", said the old man and came forward.

"I see. My condolences. I'm sorry… I am late after all…"

"Don't be! You alone won't be able to change anything, even if you came on time", Tair cut stranger's speech. He was looking at his son's body with an angry expression on his face.

The young man slowly made his way towards father-son pair, crouched down beside them and placed two fingers on the dying one's neck.

"What are you doing?!" demanded the man in an angry tone.

"I'm just checking to see whether he is still alive or not…", replied the stranger.

After a short moment of silence, Rai glanced at Tair and said: "he is still alive alright… but… barely", he paused and added – "However… He will die soon. His wounds… he won't last past ten minutes…"

"Damn it! Damn it all! Bastards! Do you hear me?! I'll make you pay! You will pay me in blood!", a loud shout full of anguish escaped from the poor father.

Rai stared at Tair with a frown.

"You didn't stop them then, how are going to do it alone?", Rai asked calmly.

"Does it matter? I'll bite them to death, if I have to!", he replied while hugging his son.

The white-haired fellow looked around for a moment before announcing loudly: "Go back! The road ahead is safe, don't worry!", he looked back at Tair and told him – "You too… go back… I'll deal with them. You're still quite young, live and make another son. Your death and petty vengeance mean little to the dead."

Tair wanted to rebuke but Rai stood up quickly, turned around and went towards the steep cliff. He arrived at the base of the rocky wall and turned his head.

"Hey, you! Did you see, which way they went to?" he asked the black-haired youth.

"O-other… other side… the bandit climbed up that cliff, sir!", he replied with a stutter and pointed towards the right one.

"Thanks. Alright, go to Travest. I'll take care of them!", Rai said and walked across.

The crowd kept following him with their eyes, until a second later, to their astonishment, the guy jumped as high as the height of the mountain and instantly arrived to the top.

"W-what?!"

"Am I dreaming?!"

"He… he really jumped that high?"

The folk stared at the mysterious man with wide opened mouths. Meanwhile, Rai stood above the canyon, activated his special sight and scanned his surroundings.

"Hm… I see them. Seems like they left just moments before my arrival. Let's make it quick!"

He took a step and dashed forward in a blinding speed.

Some distance far away, the gang was galloping through the rocky terrain and conversed happy with each other.

"'I'll give you a discount on your next visit', ha-ha! Boss, that's your best one so far! Ha-ha! You keep on improving from raid to raid, ha-ha!"

"Thanks, Jef. Let's consider it as your payment! Ha-ha."

"Ha-ha"

"Hey, I didn't mean…"

"Shut-up!"

"Ha-ha"

As they were enjoying their bountiful ride, soon, a shadow popped out of nowhere on their path.

"Huh?! Boss! Look someone is there, up front!"

A sudden appearance of a living being, beside themselves, rose their interest. The gang readied their weapons and gazed at the stranger who blocked their way. They closed the distance and noticed a white-haired man in a bizarre looking attire calmly staring at them.

The boss made gesturing sign to the crew members and shortly afterwards they split up and encircled stranger.

"Hey, you…"

*Bam*

The black-caped leader didn't have time to finish his sentence, before he was sent flying off his horse. He landed heavily on a massive stone and cracked it.

"W-what? What just happened?"

The riders were shocked by an unexpected situation as their vision danced from the dangerous man to the kicked one.

After seemed like forever, the riders came back to their senses and fear began to settle in.

Meanwhile, the newcomer's body began to fade away from the previous spot before he reappeared next to their leader's horse.

"B-boss?! BOSS!"

"Boss!"

The frantic calls of the gang filled the air while Rai surveyed them calmly.

"Agh!"

The called one opened his eyes, shook his dead and slowly detached himself from the rock. When he finally stood up, everyone noted a lack of wounds on the body and no signs of him being hurt at all by previous assault.

"What… W-who are you?!" he demanded angrily.

"It doesn't matter, who I am. More importantly… you have something that doesn't belong to you…", the stranger replied in an intimidating tone accompanied by a frightening glare.

"Hue-ha-ha! I don't know who you are… but you do possess some ability! You're a worthy foe! It was a long time since there was someone capable of attacking me without my notice, he-he!", he gave a loud laugh and began walking towards his horse where the trusty mace hanged.

*pobhu*

However, before he could make another step, all of a sudden, he exploded like a balloon sending fountain of blood all over the place.

*Neigh… neigh…*

The horses went mad and the encirclement broke.

"Again… you possess something that is not yours… mind giving it back?" a strict voice struck their ears, while they tried to calm down the beasts.

The bandits finally took control of their beasts and gathered at the former boss's spot, looking at it with terror in their eyes.

"Hey, you! Are you deaf? Or just hearing'ly challenged?"

A calm voice woke them up and brought them back to reality.

"P-please! D-don't kill us! We… we will give you whatever you want!", the riders panicked.

One hooded fellow came down from his horse and walked towards the cart that they came with.

"Sir! H-here! Here! We took these from the recent raid!", he said with a frightened tone.

Rai didn't move at all, just raised a hand and pointed at the goods on the cart. As if possessing mind of its own, the items rose up into the air.

"W-w-what?! Am I hallucinating? Tell me it's real!"

"Is… is that magic?!"

"A magic user here in this remote place?"

"So, the stories those bastards told at Travest are actually true! They do exist!"

Cries of astonishment, mumblings and hushed noises spread between bandits, as they kept glancing from time to time at the fearful man. He waved his hand and all the goods rush to his side. Rai checked the items, nodded and with another quick gesture claimed them into his inventory.

The hooded men stared with eyes wide open, as items vanished into a thin air.

Rai swept them with his gaze and said, "Thank you and have a nice… next life…"

Without waiting for a reply, he raised his hand, pointed it with an open palm towards them and slowly closed it.

*poobhue…*

Following their leader's example, all gang members, except their horses, turned into bloody stains.

*Neigh…*

Instantly the mounts went mad again.

Without waiting, Rai opened his palm and focused on calming them down. "Seems like it's done", he commented after they stopped their wild act. Then, he put his sight on the crime scene and began to clean it up.

"Well, look at that! No signs what-so-ever! And now, I even got gifts to giveaway!" he smirked.

" Let's not waste time and find a place to meet up with the merchants."

Three hours after the incident, on the outskirts of the valley.

The gloomy caravan rode out of the narrow path and followed the new wide-open road.

"Tair… how are you hanging?", asked a grey-haired man.

"Never have I been as worse as I'm right now, Tile. I hope that stranger killed those bastards!" Tair gave a straight reply in a slight hoarse voice.

Tile eyed him silently for a moment before moving his vision back to the road.

"You know, I had a son, once. I too… lost him when I was… quite young, younger than you I think… my memory isn't that great at my age. To this very day, I still have dreams about him. I felt the pain, Tair. That one, I'll never forget. That stinging, unbearable… nothing can make it go away. The loss, it almost changed me... If… if not for my love, maybe I wouldn't be sitting, right here, sharing the worst experiences we, fathers, could ever have."

Tair jerked up his head and stared at him with a questioning gaze.

"Tile... You had a son? You've never told me about him…"

"Why should I?", interrupted him Tile, "Talking about him, only festers… the wounds which took years to heal. But now…It doesn't bother me, that much. But I do hope you find your solace, Tair. You're still quite young, my friend! Remember the one who used to be before he had a kid! Steel yourself. Your wife still needs you, you're not alone. And, just as that stranger said… after all… vengeance means little to the dead…"

The grey-haired man sighed after trying to comfort the gloomy one.

"Thanks for your encouragement, Tile. But still, I don't know how I'm going to tell it to her…", Tair said and looked up at the passing by clouds.

After a short conversation, they continued to travel in a complete silence, until one of the group members broke it with his cry.

"Everyone, look! There is someone up ahead at the crossroads!", the front rider shouted.

The travelers stared at the distance and spotted a lonely silhouette leaning with his back on a signpost. They gradually arrived at his side and saw: ten horses were grazing nearby with a parked cart right behind the man. He was none other than the one, who shocked them with his climbing skills.

"Well, hello there… long time no seeing!", he said with a light smile.

"Sir… you're alright! Have you dealt with the bandits? What happened?", Tile asked anxiously and came down from his cart.

"Calm down! It's done! And, I got your stolen goods!", Rai replied, looked at Tair and nodded.

"Y-y-o-u…th-an-k you… thank you, sir!"

Tair stumbled on words. It was hard for him to express the gratitude he felt right now. These news elevated his mood a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Where are they?"

"What with those horses? Are they theirs?"

Tile and others began to bombard the white-haired man with questions.

"Easy, easy! Let's just say, they will no longer bother you or anyone else!", Rai replied with a smile.

Rai took a glance at the horses and looked back at the formed crowd, saying: "Your stolen goods, there, on that cart. Also… these mounts are yours. Take them as a small compensation for the negative experience you had on your journey. Do with them as you please. Don't be shy, I'm serious."

"Thank you, Sir Rai! But we can't accept such gifts…", Tile began to disagree but was met with a sharp look from the young man.

"Oh, stop your 'we can't accept this and that'! Just take it! It's a gift. Sell it or keep it, I don't care. I have no need for them anyways. As I understood from mister Qun, you guys need them more than I do. So, enjoy", Rai said and torn his back from the sign.

"A-alright, sir! Thank you! From the bottom of my heart! May Railor keep you safe in your travels!", Tile said and bowed.

Watching from sides, everyone followed old man's example.

"Ok… thanks… that's enough! Find a way to tie these horses to your caravan and let's return already. We still have a long ride till Travest", announced Rai amidst shaking his head.

After they were done with preparations, Sir Rai found a less crowded carriage, lied down and fell asleep. While he was happily dreaming, the caravan slowly made its way towards Travest. When they finally entered the town, the convoy took the road towards traders' district and followed it until they spotted a familiar grey house. They rode up and stopped at the stables by its side.

"Sir! Sir Rai! We've arrived!"

An annoying voice disturbed the peaceful sleep of a young man.

"Uh-uha… a-l-ready?"

Yawning, he lazily rose up into a sitting position and massaged his drowsy eyes. A moment later, he came out of the carriage and was welcomed by a setting sun.

"It's already this late? I have to turn in my task and get myself a place to stay until the morning…", he thought.

After another round of gratitude from fellow companions, he looked at them and said: "I hope that you will never know the same sorrow, ever again. See you around!"

"Farewell, sir! Live long and prosper!", they shouted at his leaving back.

"Live long and prosper? Heh… thanks…"

He chuckled, then raised his hand and waved, while still facing them with his back.

 _"Live… long… and… prosper… Where have I heard this phrase?"_ , he pondered, when suddenly a realization dawned.

Rai immediately turned around and stared at them with his special vision.

"Mr. Rai? Is everything alright?", Tair shouted at his odd behavior.

Rai didn't reply and just continued to stare at them.

A minute later, when he spotted nothing out of ordinary, he switched his focus on their thoughts.

 _"…Hm… nothing… maybe it's just a coincidence? Maybe it's just what merchant wish one another?"_ , He mumbled to himself in a deep thought.

"Goodbye! Live long and prosper!", he shouted back and watched their reaction.

The confused folk heard his words and waved back.

"O-k… I guess, it was just my imagination…"

He sighed and walked away.

"Honey! Supper is ready!"

"Comin', love"

The man in a red-purplish attire shouted back, amidst making a finishing touches to the urgent matters at hand. He laid down the last paperwork for today and sighed deeply.

"Done… what a messy month this was… so much to approve and report in so little time! I can't imagine what Rendal got himself into, this time…"

He rose up from the desk and organized the papers into stacks and rolls.

"Archie? The food will get cold! Come faster!"

"On my way, on my way! I'm done for today"

*nock nock*

"Great… just at the right time…"

A sudden door-knocking sound broke his happy mood.

"Mr. Archie? Are you at home?", young man's voice came from behind the door.

*crack*

Archie opened the door and found a familiar face from this morning.

"I'm sorry for such a late hour. Don't tell me that you already off duty? Should I come tomorrow?", the man asked with a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Well… I was about to… however, I'm being in a good mood today, so, I'll make an exception, just for you."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Alright, come in! What do you have for me?"

Archie led him in and closed the door.

"I came back to report that I finished an important task. It is also a great contribution to the town", answered Rai, while following Archie inside his working office.

"Eh? An important task you say? Which one exactly is it?", inquired Archie and sat back behind the desk.

"The one with bandits… on the road… outside the town…", replied Rai while taking a sit on the nearby couch.

*Khu… khue…*

The unexpected reply made Archie chock on his saliva.

"Come again? You want to tell me that you cleared them all?"

He shot him a skeptical look.

"Yes, I did. I have a proof on me, right here!"

Rai stood up, turned his back on the shocked man and put on a show, as if he was pulling something out of the coat. After a short pause, the young man moved back to face Archie and revealed a big sturdy mace in his hand.

"W-wha…? Where did you…"

"That's the bandit leader's weapon. If that's not enough, there are also people who can affirm my claim", Rai said faster than the former could finish his words.

"There are people who can prove your claim? Who are they?"

Archie's curiosity grew, as he tore his gaze from the weapon and looked deeply into Rai's eyes.

"Some merchants. I remember only two names – Tair and Tile. I think, they're family members to a trader by the name Qun, whom I met this morning."

"Hm… I see… I know that Qun fellow. He was one of many others, who came to me and asked for help."

The two men kept talking, until their conversation was paused by a woman's arrival.

"Archie! The food is getting cold! Where are...?! Oh! We have a guest? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mrs. Dale entered the room with an annoyed tone in her voice but after spotting a stranger sitting comfortably on the couch, she quickly took control of herself and addressed her husband with a puzzled look.

"He just arrived, without an appointment. I made an exception and invited him in", he replied honestly.

"Good evening, lady Dale. It's just a small report, we're almost done! It won't take long and I'll leave shortly", Rai said quickly, after taking a short note of her husband's facial expression.

"What are you talking about? It sounds like, I'm some kind of a monster. I'm a very reasonable person. I understand that my man is a busy one and there are urgent matters that require his notice! Now that I see what's going on, stay here as long as you need and finish your private business. Just remember that the food is ready", she said with a slight irritation in her voice while looking at the young man.

"Thanks, honey. I'll be joining you shortly", said Archie with a gentle tone.

"Alright, I'll be waiting!" but before she stepped out, she turned and asked the oddly fashioned guy, "By the way, Mr. Rai, would you like to make us company?"

"Oh? Alright… yes, sure, with pleasure, mem!", he replied and looked back at Archie.

Mrs. Dale smiled sweetly and with a nod walked out.

"I like you, Rai! That was the best answer you could possibly give her, ha-ha!"

Archie gave a short laugh and sized him up.

"Well… I'm quite hungry and I don't want to refuse such a tempting offer", said Rai in a matter of fact voice.

"Indeed! Though, I do know how to cook, but, it's still no way near her heights!" remarked Archie with a smirk.

"Quit complimenting me and finish your job already!" a sudden voice came from the dining room.

"Yeah… we really should", Archie revealed an awkward smile and after a short pause, continued, "So, about that task of yours, Rai. I'll accept this mace as it was mentioned in leader's description. However, before I approve your contribution, I'll have to talk with those people that you mentioned. Only then, I can be assured of it and make a full report of your deed!"

"Fine by me, sir."

When they were done discussing the details of the said report, Archie guided the young man to the already set table.

"There you are! Come take a seat. I hope it's still warm"

Mrs Dale took a large pot from a nearby stand and put in on a special stand on the table.

"Don't you worry, love. Even if it's cold, it still tastes greater than whatever hot ones I make…"

"Its sure smells good! What is it?", intervened Rai.

"My special meal!", she said and took off the lid.

"Sliced roasted duck-breasts in Almarac's red dry wine with small pieces of sweet baked apples and oven baked potatoes!", she announced with a bright smile.

"Can't wait to try! Sounds delicious!", commented Rai and raised his plate to get himself a piece.


	12. Chapter 11- The bad Neighborhood

**11**

"Thank you for the meal! Good night!" Rai half-smiled and shook Archie's hand.

"Don't mention it, we were glad to have you with us. I welcome anyone who is a friend to our town!" Archie smiled back.

"Oh! Wait! You don't have a place to stay, don't…"

"It is not a big deal…" Rai shook his head in denial, "I'm sure I'll be able to find a bed in one of the town's inns."

"Yes…still… at least let me give you a small gift for your hard work. Wait here!" Archie said and disappeared inside the house. A bit later, he emerged with a folded paper and held it out to the young man.

"Here, take it. Give it to the inn's manager. You will get a free of charge room for a week."

"Alright, thank you, sir" Rai took the paper and shook Archie's hand again.

"Good night, Sir Rai. Let me know where you chose to stay, alright? See you later!"

They finished talking and Archie closed the door.

 _"_ _So… now… I have a chance to solve another problem. Let's visit that 'Drunken Seagull' inn and deal with those bandits"_

Rai smirked and began walking towards the dock district.

Half an hour later, after asking around, he arrived at his destination. He looked at the white-blue building with a slightly cracked sign.

'D-R-^\/^-N- \K/ - E- N _ $-E-/\\- G-^\/^- L-L'

 _"_ _Seems like that's the place… I wonder what I'll find inside…"_

He approached the wooden door, but as he was about to touch the handle, it burst open and a guy walked out in distress.

"IF I SEE YOUR UNPAYING ASS AGAIN, I WILL STAB YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!" an angry voice came from behind.

"W-what an ungrateful wench… after all I've done for her…" the guy grunted to himself.

"WHAT did you fart just now?! Come back here and say it to my face!" the same voice replied and sounds of incoming steps were heard.

The man put on his hood and paced quickly away from the situation.

A moment later, a mature looking woman arrived at the door, went out and scanned the area.

"YOU! Where did that bastard go just now?!" she demanded with an angry voice without taking a look at the nearby stranger.

"He went towards the pier… mam…" Rai said and pointed towards the one's escape route.

"HMPH!"

She looked at the barely seen silhouette taking a turn at the distant corner, then turned her gaze back at the young man and sized him up.

"W-H-A-T THE…?! Are you real?! …" She said in a mixed feeling voice, ranging from anger to a whisper.

Rai stared into her dark green eyes with a puzzled look on his face.

"As real as anything you can sense... more or less…" he replied while trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"I… I have seen lots of pretty faces around here, but you… am I dreaming?!" her eyes danced around Rai body trying to see a flaw. Afterwards, she put a hand on her eyes and massaged them.

"I'm quite real. Anyways, I assume you work here. Are you perhaps this inn's manager?" he asked calmly.

"Huh! Y-yes, the one and only. What do you want?" She woke up from her stupor, still being in some disbelieve at the sight of the unique stranger at her door.

"I'm here for a place to stay, Archie gave me this note for a room…" Rai tried to explain but was interrupted half-way through.

"At this hour? Do you have money, pretty face? Wait… Archie… what?!" the manager sobered up after hearing the mentioned name.

"I'm looking for a room to stay. He gave me this note to help me out… it should be good for a week…" the young man took out and showed the note.

The woman grabbed it and scanned the context.

"Really? You helped that posh ass? Not bad… so, you're a bit capable, pretty face" She raised her eyes, took pick at the guy before rereading the note.

"For a week, eh?! Well, as long as someone pays, I don't see any problem. Come!" she revealed a crooked-smile and invited him in.

Rai stepped into a big open room and looked around.

The place was quite large, decorated in a wooden ship manner. Here and there braids of tied ropes hanged down connecting the ceiling with the floor. Some kind of a bit ripped large fishing net hanged at the center, resembling more of a web than a ship's sails. Wooden tables were spread around, some long ones stood openly, while others, small ones, were guarded by wooden walls rising from the floor making an impression of a half-opened cabin.

"Nice place you got here" he uttered.

"Such an honest tone. Rare to hear these days…" she paused and added, "it took much from my grandfather to build it, and as much to ruin it, as well…"

She arrived at the counter where she worked every day, leaned on it and folded her arms.

Rai slowly walked around, while checking the place. Soon, he stopped at some distance with his left side facing the manager. He side glanced at her and as their eyes met, they continued to stare silently.

His impression of her, beforehand, was of a mature woman. However, now, after taking a good look under the well-lit place, she seemed younger to him. That manager was dressed in a white-brown old German's national girls' serving clothes with a 'v' cut at the front which was tightly tied up by small ropes. Her, not too long, dark brown hair combed in a loose braid and rested on her right shoulder.

With each passing moment of silence, the woman's stare was slowly becoming a frown.

"Can I get my room now or are we going to stare each other to death?" Rai's nonchalant voice woke up the place.

"Eh? Right, damn you!" She blinked and asked, "What's your name, pretty face?"

"Rai", he gave a fast reply and turned his gaze towards the stairs.

"Just, Rai…?" she raised a brow.

"Yes, excuse me, mam, but I'd like to get some sleep." He gave her a serious look.

"Such an untalkative fellow, eh? What a waste…" she smirked and went behind the counter to grab a key from a trunk.

"I'm Catelia. Let's go, I'll show you the room." She said and began walking up the stairs.

A minute later, while standing near one of the rooms on the second floor, the manager took out a key from a pocket and glanced at the fellow.

"Here! You can stay for a week. Afterwards, each day will cost you 25 silver. Also, if you want to eat in my inn, it will cost you, regardless of the note." She said.

"Thank you. I understand. Good night, mam." He replied with a nod and took the key.

Then, he opened the door, entered the room and without taking a second glance at her, closed the door.

"…"

"See you in the morning, then…" Catelia's strangely sounding voice came from behind the door.

After a minute or so, Rai finally heard her leaving steps.

 _"_ _What's we that attitude?"_ he thought with a bit of annoyance and surveyed the room.

It was an average looking one but quite cleaned. Rai saw a tall closet, two cupboards – a small one with a lantern resting on it, at side a two-person sized bed, and a larger one with an inbuilt mirror to it by the door. There was also a large bowl hanging on the wall and a bucket beneath it with a metal poll coming down from its center – it made him remember some of his distant memories from his childhood.

"Huh, so, they do have a place to wash hands and face in this world after all…" he was intrigued by an interesting discovery for a couple of seconds, before he eyed the bed.

The full moon's light shone through a round window and helped a little to lip up the dark room. Rai walked up to it and closed the peace of fabric, which made an impression of an improvised curtains.

" _Another day has come to an end. Tomorrow, I'll investigate this inn and clues about gangs around here."_ He thought and went to bed.

The sun rose over the sea with its light slowly making its way through Rai's room curtains. The light found a hole in the clothing and stung the dreamer's face.

 _"_ _Morning, already?"_ he turned around with a back to the window, to continue sleeping.

*Bam… bam…*

"Hey! Are you still sleeping? If you do, you are going to miss a breakfast! See ya!" a woman's commanding voice came from behind the door.

"Go away!" Rai snapped from finding it annoying and unrequested.

"Huh? YOU FREE-ASS-LOADER! Mind you tongue with me or you will find a free-of-charge week in a barrel!" the voice was now filled with irritation and anger.

"Yes, sure, got it. I'll consider that." The half-sleeping voice replied.

*Bam… bam… bam…*

" _that's enough…"_ Rai concentrated and thought, " _Whoever it is_ _behind that door, will now forget why came here and go back to their doings."_

*Bam…*

*…*

After couple seconds of complete silence, he finally heard a woman's voice "Why did I come here?"

Then the silence continued for a bit more, until Rai heard a sound of her walking away.

He made himself comfortable and returned to sleep.

When the fiery star was at its summit, he finally woke up, cleaned his sleepy eyes, then slowly rose up, stretched and began to dress up.

A while later, he was walking down the stairs, when a chatter from downstairs came into his ears.

*Creak…*

"Ye! That…"

*thumb… thumb…*

"Watch where you are going stupid!"

Anonymous voices began to reach Rai from bellow.

As he reached the ground floor, the previously empty room with its tables were now filled with people talking, eating and drinking. After a short survey of the crowd, a familiar face, from yesterday, came into the view. He approached the counter and tapped the half-wood-half metal surface.

"Good morning, mam!" Rai spoke with a slightly risen voice.

The woman was standing with her back towards him and was writing something in her notebook. Hearing someone's voice, she left her writing, turned around and spotted a familiar man looking into her eyes.

"Well, hello there… pretty face! I see that the plump back of yours needs as much beauty sleep as your good looking front? Ha-ha! It's already a midday!" she gave a small laugh, picked up the notebook and continued to write.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Rai ignored her comment.

"Do you have a free spot for me to eat something? I'm quite hungry right now." He checked the room with a side glance.

After a couple of seconds, Catelia finished her writing, torn her eyes from it and looked around the room.

"Hey, you! Grott! If you are here to drink all day, you can find a bar! Pay and move your ass out, free your spot for those who live!" She barked at the nearby one-man table and pointed at the exit.

"C-catelia!" he began to protest.

"Didn't you hear me? Should I force you out?" a serious glint flashed in her eyes.

"Of everyone here, you had to pick me? Who is he anyways? I didn't receive the same service, when I lived here! *hick*" the man gave Rai a look and rose his hand to his mouth.

*Feuw*

Out of nowhere, a dagger came flying towards Grott. It zipped past him and stuck into the wall.

"You said something?" She asked with a serious tone and raised a brow.

The man shuddered and moved his hand off the mouth. He felt something stinging on both the back of his palm and on his cheek. As he checked them, he found traces of blood.

Rai raised a brow and gave Catelia an amusing look. He looked around and found out that no-one paid any attention to the strange and bizarre situation.

"Damn! Alright, have it your way!" he rose up and took some coins from the pocket, before he threw them on the table.

He stood up and brushed past Rai, as he walked out of the inn

"Humph! So overdramatic! Like most of the men who live in this town!" she commented nonchalantly and rolled her eyes.

"Overdramatic…?" Rai half-smiled.

"Yes, if only they were more tactful and straightforward. Well, you have your table. What would you like to eat?" She said and sized him up.

"Ehm… can you tell me what you serve?" he asked.

"Of-course, sugar. Here, this is a menu" she took a paper from under the counter and passed it to him.

Rai scanned the content and said: "Can you make an omelet? I see that you have eggs in the menu." He asked without taking his eyes off the paper.

"O-m-e-l-e-t…? what's that? We have boiled and fried eggs here." She replied with a puzzled look.

"Really? Have you ever cracked eggs and stirred them while adding milk until everything is well mixed together? And, only after all that work, you fry them on pan." Rai asked amusingly.

"Eh? No, never." She blinked.

"Alright then. Can you please write it down and give it to the cook? I would appreciate, if you could try making it in that way." He gave a small smiled.

"Interesting… well, as long as you pay, sure, sugar! Repeat for me." She smiled and torn an empty page from her notebook.

"First, crack an egg into a deep plate, then add a bit of salt and paper, after that begin to stir and add a bit of milk. Do so until everything is well mixed." He said and waited for her to finish writing.

"Until… every-thing… is… mixed. Done! Anything else?" asked Catelia.

"Before you put the egg mixture onto the pan, make sure it has butter, oil or whatever you use to start frying. Now, take a sausage cut it into thin round slices and add them on the hot pan. Wait till they get fried on one side, turn them and add the egg mixture in. Take one tomato cut it in small circular pieces and add them on top. After all, take slices of cheese and cover the whole dish with them. Cook the dish on low fire for about 2 minutes and that's all." Rai finished explaining and watched the trembling feather making its final strokes.

"Quite an appetizing recipe you gave me here. I'll deliver it to the chief immediately. Meanwhile, want some drink? We have light and dark beer, red wine, rum, and apple cider or juice." She went through her inventory and looked back at him.

"Apple juice, please." He said and went to take a seat at empty table.

"J-juice?" She mumbled. _"That's unexpected… first time, I misjudged someone."_

*thumb*

"Here is your juice, I'll go check with the chief now." She placed a mug, turned around and went into the kitchen.

"Oh-ho-oh! What a fortune to meet a good man! I'm flattered that you actually came!" a sudden voice arrived from the young man's left side.

A familiar face from yesterday stopped in front of Rai's table with a mug in his hand. Then, he took a nearby chair and set on the opposing side.

"Hey!" Rai said flatly and took a sip from the juice.

"Man-oh-man! What is with you? Had a bad morning? Is it Catelia? He-he" Lex laughed a little and tapped lightly on the side of his mug.

"No. I just happened to stay here. What do you want?" the young man answered and gave his new companion a narrow-eyed look.

"Well, well. Listen. I know you tried to help that poor bastard, but so what? You're a foreigner here, if you knew the folk around here, you would have thought twice before wasting your money on each and every one of those people. Don't take it personally. I loan money to the needed and it's my job to make sure they pay me back. What will I do, when I'll be in need of it?" Lex made a sad smile, took the mug and brought it to his mouth.

"Thanks for explaining. I assume you came to see me for something else." Rai said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I see, you like to talk business. Good, me too." The guy said, raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

The second he made the gesture; two brute fellows came out from a half-cabin like room. The brutes arrived at their side. One of them took a folded scroll from his clothes, stepped forward and gave it to Lex, before stepping back.

Lex placed it on the table and took a sip from his drink.

"What's that? Let me guess a job of some kind or do you want to propose some business plan between us?" Rai asked completely uninterested.

"Almost as sharp as a dagger, he-he! I like that in people" the guy placed his drink and a laughed with enthusiasm.

"Yes, I, let's say, have a tiny problem. I don't know how capable you really are, but judging from the way you spend your money in such large sums, I'd say , it's either you're quite good at keeping them safe or you have someone at the back" Lex narrowed his eyes and looked straight into young man's.

 _"_ _Trying probe me?"_ Rai gave a thin smile and said: "Capable or not, it doesn't matter. It depends on what sort of problem you have… I might be able to help you with that."

"Alright then!" Lex took the scroll and untied the knot.

He unfolded it and stretched it out towards Rai.

"I'd like your help with an expedition…" the man began in a hushed voice and looked around.

"Expedition? And you want me to sponsor it?" asked Rai, then glanced at the two muscles at Lex's side and took a peek at the scroll.

"Quite the contrary! I'd like you to take part in it!" the loaner told him with a bright smile.

 _"_ _Seriously? He barely knows me. Sounds like a trap"_

Rai smirked and said: "Well, I can join you, but where do you want to go? And how can I really be of help?"

Lex placed his arms with the elbows on the table and while looking deeply into Rai's eyes said in hushed voice: "Not far, this scroll of mine, it's a map, an old map, of what supposed to be an ancient ruins of a long lost city in the canyon…"

"The man, who translated the map and told me of its location, is town's well-respected librarian, alchemist and appraiser. He is going to participate in our journey, and we have some people to serve as guards. However…" Lex paused, took another sip from the drink and leaned back on the chair, continuing – "I want to be sure and be prepared for anything there. That place is dangerous, maybe very dangerous, well, according to that guy. So, I'd appreciate, if you helped me with it."

"Me? You're quite a trusting guy with such a secret endeavor. You know nothing about me, but I know that you're a loaner and who might be associated with thieving gangs around here." Rai paused gave all three a lazy glance and added with a chuckle: "You might as well rob and kill me, on your so called ''Expedition''."

The brutes sneered, while the leader grabbed his mug and played with it in his hands.

"Yes, I don't know you. But my intuition tells me you're very strong. Not to mention, that the 500 gold coins which you gave that man on the market aren't some pocket money and there is barely anyone in this or any nearby towns who can be that charitable with them. You are both rich and strong, no doubt about it. You know, my business requires of me to have a special skill, to be a good judger of people. I think, I was right, when I chose to sit here and tell you about my plan. Maybe I'm acquainted with some of the gangs around here, but I'd be damned to share this knowledge with them. Heh! It might be a fate!" Lex finished his convincing tale with a small chuckle and drank the rest.

"So… should I give you time to consider?" He asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

 _"_ _What good acting skills, very convincing! Let me check your mind!"_

With that thought in mind, Rai focused and while looking into companion's eyes, activated his special vision.

 _"_ _Huh? It was a truth… more precisely a half-truth… but nevertheless, he didn't have thoughts of robbing me… Hm… I feel a tiny trace of magical energy in him, very thin, but still. Did he use it unconsciously on me, as so-called intuition of his?"_

After a minute of complete silence between the two, Rai opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and turned to look towards the approaching Catelia with a plate in her hands. Before she arrived at their side and placed the dish on Rai's part of the table, Lex took and folded the scroll.

"Here you go, Rai! It smells delicious!" She said, paused and added: "I'm sorry for being late… the first time chief made the dish, I took a bite and couldn't stop myself from eating it whole… so… we had to make a new one." She said and folded her arms.

"It smells so good! Catelia, since when does your place have such an exquisite dish?" demanded Lex.

"Since him!" She pointed at the whitey with a satisfied smile.

"R-rai… what's that? did you ask her to make it? Looks and smell delicious!" said Lex and leaned forward.

"It's called omelet with some additions. It's quite tasty. Ask Catelia to make you one!" Rai replied with a thin smile and began eating.

Lex looked at the woman – "Ca…"

But before he could say more, she stopped him with a fierce stare – "Make one yourself! I'm not your personal chief! Watch your words, both of you!"

Lex smiled awkwardly and leaned back again.

Rai took a couple of bites and said: "Exactly how I wanted it to be! Please, give my regards to the chief!"

"I certainly will! Ask me, if you need anything!" She said and exchanged looks with Lex, asking: "And what's your business with him?"

She eyed Rai with a questioning gaze – "Did he force you into something bad or demanded money?" she paused and then glanced at Lex, adding: "from our town's savior?"

"Catelia… we have a couple of things in common. I happened to have a question that needed his opinion… what did you mumble there about 'our town's savior'?" He explained calmly and then got interested at the last part she uttered.

"Bah! 'couple of things in common'?" She gave Lex a look full of mockery. "He is a special guest of mine. He has done some good deeds to our town, according to Archie." She replied and smiled at the young man.

"Archie? Some good deeds to our town?" Lex's eyes widened a little and he sized up the white-haired stranger before him.

"A hero, eh?" Lex chuckled.

"I'd say more like a necessary business transaction that benefited both of us" commented the young man and continued eating.

"So, what's your answer?" asked Lex.

The answer didn't come immediately.

After about a minute or two, the odd fellow finished his breakfast and thanked Catelia.

"You're welcome, pretty face." She half-smiled, took the plate and walked away.

Rai glanced at Lex and inquired: "Alright. When and where do we meet?"

"In two days, at sunrise, at the north-eastern gates. I think, you don't need me to tell you that you need a horse, do I? The journey will take some time and it will be dangerous" the loaner said and added: "Well, if you don't have any more questions, I'll be on my way, business calls."

"All good, see you then" replied Rai and finished his juice.

Lex stood up and together with his muscles went out of the inn.

 _"_ _Something is missing here… just because of his special intuition, not only he shares his secret, he also wants me to join the expedition. Well, he can't harm me… let's wait and see… overall, it should be fun!"_

After an inner monologue, Rai rose from the table and approached the bar stand. Right at this time, Catelia walked out of the kitchen and arrived at her usual spot.

"Lady Catelia, are you the only one who takes are of this inn?" asked Rai.

"Oh? I'm lady now? Just call me by my name, not need for posh-it-up, and yes, I, alone, take care of my inn" she answered flatly with a thin smile.

"Alright, but how do you manage to get away from trouble? I assume these men do cause you some…" Rai replied and swept the room with his gaze.

"They do, only when drunk, and I remind them of my strength. You'd be careful of me as well, I'm a lot stronger than what my appearance shows. He-he!" Catelia sat on her chair, folded her arms and put one leg over the other.

"Aren't there gangs and thieves around here? How do you deal with them?" asked Rai.

She gave him a narrow-eyed look and said: "I have a reputation here. Nobody messes with me, unless they got a death wish. Pretty face, I don't like when others think of me as some weak girl. You were a lot more attractive, beforehand."

Rai shrugged "I saw how you dealt with that, Grott, guy. Very impressive… you certainly know how to throw a dagger."

"I can do more than just throwing and all these bastards know it" she said and eyed the customers.

"What makes you say that about them? They are seemed to be an ordinary folk working at the dock" Rai commented.

"Ordinary folk? These bastards can shiv anyone with money on hand" she snorted.

"I see…" Rai then gazed at the crowd and activated his special eyes, _"So… among them… there are people from thief guild and couple of gangs…"_

"Catelia, thank you for the food, how much do I owe you?" he asked and averted his eyes from the crowd back at hers.

"Drop it. Let's say… I can use your recipe and you don't need to pay me for that particular one. How's that sound?" she said with a smug look.

"Sure, use it. Thanks again! Goodbye for now!" He gave her a half-smile, turned around and immediately walked out.

The manager watched him leave with a confused look.

He stepped out, stood near the entrance and began scanning the neighborhood.

Here and there a shady looking people, with and without hoods on, were walking up-and-down the street.

 _"_ _So… who will be the lucky one…"_

Rai used his shadowy eyes and applied his will to check the minds of passing by people.

 _"_ _Another rich idiot here… what's he looking at?"_

 _"_ _Seia…Seia… when will she understand that I'm serious…"_

 _"_ _I hope it goes well… I have to board that ship!"_

 _"_ _That little shit is planning something! I know it!"_

Rai kept checking their minds, but none seemed to give him any relevant information.

As he was engrossed in his research, he spotted a party of three, at the far end of the street, walking his way.

"Look whom the goddess of luck and riches presented for us to rob. That boy in black attire must have some money… he-he", one of them shared his thoughts in a hushed voice. The other two shifted their eyes on the white-haired young man and sneered.

Rai focused his powerful vision on them and found out that the three guys carried a dagger, and one of them even had a metal knuckles with him.

"Hey, there! Did you get lost? Need help?" a thin man, with a ginger hair and beard, in a brown leather jerkin came up and asked the whitey with a friendly smile.

"Maybe. It depends on your cooperation" Rai smiled gently and took a step towards him.

"Huh?"

Before the man could say something, Rai looked in his eyes and willed the man to show his memories.

 _"_ _I see… Goddess of luck and riches, you say? What a jackpot! He and his companions are actually in a gang which works with the 'Big Boss of Travest'… hm… they neither know his real name nor his appearance…well… as long as he can bring me to his superior or someone close with that 'Boss', that's good enough"_

As time passed, the silent battle of stares between Rai and his victim made the other two nervous. They watched their companion stare blankly into stranger's eyes without blinking or speaking, and slowly they began to reach for their hidden weapon.

Rai sensed the tension and released the prisoner under his illusion.

"Comrades! Long time no seeing! I bet you long for a good old scratch-and-snatch! Ha-ha" Rai swept the three with his gaze and worked his magic.

"Oh…? Yes! Oh-Yes! Boss! It's been ten years! You're finally back!" the ginger guy spoke anxiously.

"Rakim… you have changed a lot! Look at you all drunk, scary and strolling to bait a fat fish!" Rai replied with a crooked smile.

"Boss! It's been ages! You're not going to leave us again, are you?" the two others asked hopefully.

"It's not on my mind. Though, I can't speak for fate. So, bastards, what's going on with you? Who's you new boss?" Rai demanded with enthusiasm.


End file.
